Locura de amor
by Onag Radcliffe
Summary: CAP 19 ONLINE!siento la demora... ginny descubria toda la verdad sobre Draco y no es precisamente bueno espeor que ls guste!HHR100
1. Toronto ciudad para descubrimientos

Era un medio día de una caluroso mes de Agosto, en una pequeña casita a las afueras de Londres. En el jardín trasero de una de las monótonas casas de la enorme urbanización, había una mujer de unos 22 años tumbada tomando el sol y aprovechando las escasa vacaciones que tenia durante el año. Exteriormente parecía tranquila, pero su interior era un infierno de dudas y tristezas.  
  
' No... definitivamente no....no puedo seguir con el... no le amo....no puedo continuar saliendo con, no puedo seguir con esta farsa que dura ya dos años, no se en que momento me dejo de gustar, lo único que se es que no puedo aguantar mas esta situación tan absurda... que ilusa soy pensando que podría volver a enamorarme de el, cuando en realidad jamás lo estuve.... Lo que en un momento sentí por el fue un simple capricho que se escapo igual que se escapa el agua recogida por las manos...que superficial fui al pensar que este desanimo por el hombre con el qué llevo tres años de mi vida, se debía a la falta de todo tipo de relación sexual entre nosotros...quizás esa sea una de las razones... pero de serlo seria ínfima.... si solo fuese eso... si solo fuese que no le amo... me siento un ser despreciable al haberme enamorado de su mejor amigo...pero, ¿cómo no enamorarme de el hombre mas perfecto que existe? Es cariñoso, amable, comprehensivo... adoro el poder perderme en esos ojos verdes profundos, tan profundos como el océano....' Hermione comenzó a rozarse los pechos y a turbarse cada vez mas. Se iba a masturbar, como tantas veces hacia pensando en Harry. Cuando estaba comenzando, oyó como abrían la puerta de su casa. Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y se ruborizo un poco. Fue a recibir a ron al hall de la casa. Siempre hacia lo mismo, día tras día así durante dos años que llevan de convivencia. Ron la pidio que se tapara ya que, solo llevaba un pequeño bikini, y Ron se turbaba bastante al verla de aquella manera. Cuando se hubo tapado la beso en los labios, un simple rocé, que Mione sintió frió y lejano.  
  
" Ron...tenemos que platicar sobre una cosa importante" dijo Mione con cierto recelo, definitivamente iba a finiquitar su relación con Ron.   
  
" Claro cuéntame..." dijo con tono alegre y feliz, que hacia que a Mione se le partiese el alma del simple hecho de romperle el corazón... esta era la razón por la que de las muchas veces que había intentado cortar, no había podido.  
  
" Es sobre nos..." comenzó a decir, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, y Ron salto hacia ella como si le hubieran puesto un resorte. Mione se sintio muy molesta por la reacción que tuvo Ron. Pero cualquier atisbo de enojo que pudiese alojarse en su interior fue disipado por una maravillosa figura que se dibujo en el umbral de su puerta. Era ese maravilloso ser con el que soñaba todas las noches, estaba de pie bajo los goznes de la puerta, sin decir nada.   
  
" Hola Harry! Que tal estas amigo?"pregunto Ron contento, olvidando por completo lo que Mione le quería decir.  
  
" Muy bien... desde que Mione cogió vacaciones no nos hemos visto....Por cierto Mione... Me da pena pedirte esto , pero eres mi única solución..." dijo apenado.  
  
"Dime..." dijo Mione que se había acercado hasta la puerta." Pero pasa, pasa... no te quedes en la puerta.... dime ¿que quieres de mi?"  
  
" Veras... resulta que mañana domingo, tengo que ir de viajes de negocios, con el ministerio, a Toronto, y necesito que alguien que sea experto en Francés y en Hechizos pacificadores de Grado medio... ya se lo pedí a Graham, pero no puede, esta de baja por embarazo.... y mi ultima solución eres tu.... no pienses que te tengo como ultimo plato, pero he hecho todo lo posible para no pedírtelo pero no me queda otra forma...."dijo apenado.  
  
" No se Harry... estoy en plenas vacaciones..." dijo mostrando recelo, pero en su interior gritando de felicidad de que se marchaba de viaje sola con Harry.  
  
" la semana de vacaciones se te trasladarian a a septiembre y esa semana seria pagada...." dijo suplicante.  
  
" De acuerdo...."   
  
" Bien!!!! Mione, cielo... Me has salvado!" dijo dándole un abrazo enorme.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Mione, cielo me has salvado... esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza da la muchacha durante toda la tarde y toda la noche. Esa noche era una noche muy similar a las del resto del año... sola... fría... virgen...¿Qué mas podía pedir? En los tres años que había estado con Ron no la había tocado con intenciones lujuriosas ni una sola vez. Según Ron quería esperar a estar casados... ¡¡¡Que fe!!! Pensaba Mione una y otra vez... y la única manera de desfogarse que había encontrado era masturbándose. Entre estor turbulentos se durmió.  
  
A la mañana siguiente llego Ron de trabajar. Saludo a Hermione, desayuno, y se fue a dormir un poco. Desde que estaba con el turno de noche en el Hospital de San Mungo esa era su rutina diaria.... Hermione estaba deseosa de que llegasen las dos de la atrde para marcharse hacia Toronto con su amado Harry.   
  
La mañana paso volando entretanto preparativo de maleta y arreglar la casa. Cerca del medio día Ron se levanto para llevarla a despedir al aeropuerto. A las dos menos cuarto ya estaban junto a Harry facturando las maletas. Ron se despido de Hermione como si no la fuese a ver nunca mas. A las tres menos cuarto ya estaban en el aire, cinco horas después llegaron al aeropuerto de Toronto, cansados y extenuados. Pero ese no iba a ser el único problema que se les presentaría aquella tarde.   
  
"¿qué hotel nos ha reservado el ministerio?" pregunto Hermione ya dentro del Taxi.  
  
"El Hotel , esta en la zona central. Dice que esta bien el hotelito. Jeje" rió contento. Hermione no sabia por que, pero se le veía feliz y alegre a pesar de estar cansado, estaba como nervioso y no hacia mas que apretar un pequeño paquete de forma rectangular que tenia en su bolsillo derecho. Mione estaba intrigada.  
  
Media hora después llegaron al Hotel, y después de pagar la carrera, se adentraron dentro del "Hotelito" como lo llamaba Harry. Era un Hotel gigantesco de color sepia con montones de ventanales todos estratégicamente puestas. Evidentemente era un hotel de lujo. Entraron a un enorme hall dorado y con varias sillas y mesa de salón para poder tomar café y té. Se Acercaron a la recepción para recoger las llaves de sus habitaciones.   
  
(En Francés)" Hola... teníamos reservadas unas habitaciones para toda esta semana a nombre de Harry Potter." Dijo Hermione.  
  
"Si aquí esta... habitación 325. Tome aquí tiene la llave..."  
  
" me parece que hay un error, nosotros tenemos reservadas dos habitaciones individuales contiguas, y usted solo me esta dando las llaves de una. Mire, aquí tengo los resguardos." Hermione le dio los papeles.  
  
" Es cierto, pero en mi ordenador no consta eso, solo que ha sido reservada dos habitaciones, pero que una de ellas fue anulada ayer por la mañana y fue entregada a otra persona"  
  
"¿ y no me podría dar otra habitación diferente?" dijo a la desesperada.  
  
" lo siento señorita, pero estamos en plena temporada alta y las habitaciones escasean...pero la cama de su habitación es amplia y podrán estar cómodos." Dijo el dependiente. Mione comprendió que era inútil discutir por que ese hombre no tenia la culpa. Cogió las llaves de mala gana y tiro de Harry hacia la habitación. Cuando Mione le explico el percance Harry se mostró totalmente calmado, cosa que extraño bastante a Mione.  
  
Cuando hubieron llegado a la habitación, Hermione introdujo la tarjeta electrónica con miedo, como si al abrir la puerta fuese a aparecer un loco. La verdad es que la habitación era preciosa. De estilo victoriano con varias sillas de brazos con aspecto cómodo, un armario de pino negro de color caoba bastante espacioso y robusto, una mesa espaciosa con una TV y varios enchufes y conexiones telefónicas. Hermione pensó que seria para la posible conexión de Internet. Y en la zona centra había una cama enorme de matrimonio con abultados edredones de colores verdes y amarillos.."parece cómoda...."pensó Mione. Sacudió la cabeza... sabia perfectamente a donde le iba a llevar esos pensamientos . Justo enfrente de la cama había una enorme entrada que conducía al salón de la suite, al fondo un enorme baño de mármol blanco con una ducha enorme y una alcachofa dorada preciosa. Mientras Harry colocaba sus cosas dentro del armario, Mione llamaba a recepción para encargar que la cena la subiesen a la habitación, estaban demasiado cansados para bajar al comedor. Cuando estuvieron asentados en la lujosa suite, Mione decidió darse una baño mientras terminaban de subir la cena. Lleno la enorme bañera de agua bien caliente y se preparo un baño espumoso. Se sintió enormemente relajada, de vez en cuando se divertía escuchando los gritos de indignación de Harry al no poder sintonizar bien canales de habla inglesa. A la media hora salió del baño totalmente descansada y con mucho apetito. Harry se había quedado dormido. Que lindo y que guapo estaba con esa carita de simple y de niño bueno.... pensó Mione mirándole. Se echo encima de el, y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le cogia el mando a distancia y empezaba a cambiar de canal. Alrededor de las 8 de la noche subieron la cena, Mione abrió la puerta y dejo la cena delicadamente encima d la masa auxiliar. Despertó a Harry delicadamente.  
  
"Harry despierta...venga... que la cena ya esta preparada...."Harry refunfuño " Venga pedazo de vago... arriba" Harry no reaccionaba. Solo decía cosas totalmente inverosímiles. Mione se comenzó a cansar de esa situación, se levanto y cogió una copa de agua y giro a Harry dejándole la cabeza colgando por una lado de la cama, le vertió toda el agua en la cara haciendo que Harry se despertase al instante y quedase totalmente estupefacto y un poco asustado por ese despertar tan brusco.  
  
" ¿¿Se puede saber por que me despertaste así??" dijo bastante enojado.   
  
" por que sencillamente no te podía despertar de ninguna manera... y a grandes males grandes remedios..." dijo jocosa y divertida.  
  
" eres perversa, Mione..." dijo Harry acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mione se quedo petrificada, no supo reaccionar cuando Harry se separo y fue al saloncito y se sentó y comenzó a servir la cena.  
  
" Mione, cielo vente para aquí que la cena se nos enfriara si no nos la comemos rápido."dijo Harry. Mione no reacciono. Harry la miro extrañado. " Mione...Aló? hay alguien ahí?" de repente Mione movió la cabeza de un lado para otro y despertó.  
  
" Si perdona... me quede pensando en si me había traído el secador del pelo" mintió. Harry la miro sin creérselo.  
  
Cenaron tranquilamente viendo la BBC por el satélite del hotel... cuando eran las 9 la en el hotel. conexión se acabo y apareció la carta de ajuste en el único canal e habla inglesa que había.  
  
" ¿Estas cansada?" pregunto Harry mirando a Mione directamente a los ojos.  
  
" La verdad es que no después de tomar el baño me quede muy relajada y no tengo nada de sueño..."dijo distraída. Harry se dirigió a la cama y se quedo tumbado mirando al techo.  
  
" Yo tampoco...¿quieres hacer algo en especial?... como por ejemplo hablar de algo...."dijo un poco avergonzado. Mione sabia perfectamente el tema que tenia en mente, y se sintió un poco avergonzada. Se acerco a la cama con ademanes lentos y un poco torpes. Se tiro en ella, al lado de donde estaba Harry.  
  
" Vale, ¿ de que quieres platicar, pues?"  
  
"Veamos... tenemos 23 años, o vamos a cumplir los 23" dijo mirando a Mione, e ella todavía le faltaba unos días para cumplirlos. "¿de que podíamos hablar...?pues evidentemente de sexo....¿quieres?" pregunto Harry totalmente ruborizado.  
  
" Claro que quiero..." Mione estaba emocionada... nunca había mantenido una conversación de ese tipo con nadie, y evidentemente jamás pensó que seria con Harry. Estaba de los nervios."Bueno pregunta algo..."  
  
" Venga va...¿qué tal es ron en la cama?". Dijo riéndose. Mione le miro totalmente avergonzada, jamás pensó que la primera pregunta que le haría Harry seria precisamente esa.  
  
" Pues.... ¿ quieres que te diga la verdad?" Asintió." Pues... no lo se... nunca he hecho el amor con el....en fin..."Harry abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
"no me lo creo... venga ya... ¿estas bromeando?" se empezó a reír como un loco.  
  
" no hace falta que te burles de mi... ya bastante vergüenza paso como para que vengas tu ahora a reírte de mi....." dijo enojada.  
  
"No, no... si no me rió de ti... solo que me parece una situación totalmente absurda, después de 2 años de convivencia ¿no te lo has tirado ni una sola vez?"  
  
" no... sigo virgen.....que pena...." dijo medio llorando.  
  
Siguieron hablando del tema sexo mientras bebían combinados del minibar. Cuando estaban bastante ebrios, Harry retomo el tema de la virginidad de Mione.  
  
" Mione, cielo... tu no puedes seguir así.....tienes que hacer algo con tu tema...."  
  
"¿Y que quieres que haga?.... violar a Ron" dijo riéndose.  
  
" No.. pero si acostarte con otro tipo... solo para probar..." dijo mientras se acercaba a ella coqueteando. Ella retrocedió un poco. No estaba segura... su mente gritaba que le siguiese el juego, pero su cuerpo no respondía, su conciencia no se lo permitía.... ¡¡¡ERA LA NOVIA DE RON!!! "Yo creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente, ¿No crees?" Dijo acercándose mas todavía. Mione no reaccionaba. Cada vez que Harry se le acercaba, Mione retrocedía cada vez mas, hasta que finalmente se callo de la cama. Harry sin pensárselo dos veces, la aprisiono antes de que pudiese levantarse. Le dio un beso corto, y sus caras se quedaron a escasos centímetro. Mione estaba menos asustada.  
  
"¿qué me dices?" pregunto Harry. Mione se adelanto para besarle.  
  
"¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?" se volvieron a besar. Harry la levanto bruscamente y la empotro contra la pared mientras se besaban violentamente. Mione se subió en su cintura mientras todavía permanecían de pie y contra la pared. La manos de Harry paseaban por los muslos y el trasero de Mione, mientras esta no hacia mas que jadear.  
  
"Harry...Harry...Para.. para..."dijo entre besos."esto no esta bien...no puedo seguir así...."  
  
" Si es por Ron lo entenderé..." dijo bajándola, bastante desilusionado y dejándola de besar.  
  
" no, no lo digo por Ron..." dijo volviendo a abrazarle y arrastrándole al baño" Es que prefiero hacerlo aquí" dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
  
"eres mala..." dijo volviendo a besarla violentamente. Empezó a desnudarla, prácticamente le arranco el camisón de cuajo. "a partir de ahora tendrás que dormir sin el" dijo mirándola descaradamente, mientras la apretaba contra el su cuerpo desnudo.  
  
" Harry esto no es justo....yo estoy desnuda y tu tienes toda la ropa puesta... hazme un streep-tease." Harry retrocedió y comenzó a bailar mientras se quitaba la ropa. Mione se acerco a la radio y le puso música para que bailase mejor. Cuando ya estaba desnudo Mione se quito el tanga, y Harry la metió en la ducha rápidamente y prendió el grifo y el agua cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos y les mojo los cabellos. El agua cayendo sobre ellos los encendió como hogueras. Se seguían besando violentamente. Mione echo la cabeza hacia atrás, para que Harry pudiese besarle el cuello, este comenzó a bajar y le fue besando todo el cuerpo dejando el rastro de su pasión. Mione profería profundos gemidos, producidos por lo que Harry hacia por todo su cuerpo. Harry siguió bajando hasta que llego hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a estimularla. Aquello era mas de lo que Mione pudo soportar, las piernas le fallaron y quedo tumbada en la bañera mientras Harry seguía estimulándola. Mione no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabia que le era imposible parar... justo cuando iba a llegar al clímax, las tornas se cambiaron y esta vez fue Mione la que le estimulo... era la primera vez que lo hacia pero a Harry parecía gustarle. De repente Harry la levanto y la puso de pie y la beso mas calmadamente, pero igual de apasionado. La volvió a elevar y esta se aferró a su cintura.  
  
" Y ahora relájate" le dijo Harry al oído. Asintió. Harry se afirmo en su cadera presionando rápidamente. Hermione echo la cabeza hacia atrás y en su cara se hizo un mohín de dolor cada vez que Harry entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Cuando el ritmo se normalizo, todo el dolor se convirtió en placer inmenso que nunca había experimentado con la masturbación. Esto se complementaba con unos besos apasionados y con cierto tono viciosos y lujuriosos que excitaban a la pareja de sobre manera. Estuvieron en esa postura un buen rato, asta que finalmente se fueron a la cama para estar mas cómodos. Allí se hizo todo mucho mas intimo.  
  
Después de una hora de intensos besos, roces....llegaron ambos al clímax. Harry se desplomo sobre Mione totalmente exhausto y sin dejar de besarla.  
  
" Hacia....mucho tiempo... que no hacia esto...." dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente entre múltiples jadeos y besos. " ¿te gusto?" dijo mientras se echaba a un lado de la cama y se quedaba mirando a Mione muy de cerca, y rozándole la cara cariñosamente con los dedos. Mione le volvió a besar impulsada por una fuerza que desconocía de ella. Pero esta vez los besos no eran tan fuerte y violentos, si no mas lentos y cariñosos.  
  
" si, me encanto...." dijo tumbándose en su pecho y mirando al vació. Siguieron en esa postura durante mucho rato, hasta que finalmente Mione se quedo profundamente dormida. Harry la miraba y la veía muy guapa, y no sabia como Ron podía tener a esa belleza de mujer todos los días delante de sus narices y no percatarse. Finalmente apago la luz y se quedo dormido al poco tiempo. 


	2. Dolores Profundos

Capítulo 2: Dolores profundos.  
  
Hermione tubo un sueño muy bonito esa noche. Soñó que vivía con Harry, que siempre eran felices.... Le despertó el ruido de la ducha. Miro el reloj y vio que era bastante tarde. Se tormo para abrazar a Harry y descubrió, sintiéndose bastante estúpida, que era él, el que se estaba duchando. Se levanto y fue directamente hacia el baño. El ambiente estaba muy cargado por el vapor de agua y costaba respirar, si una entraba de golpe. Asomo la cabeza por detrás de la cortina del baño y vio que Harry se estaba quedando dormido dentro de la ducha. Se metió dentro de esta y despertó a Harry, haciendo que se llevase un buen susto.  
  
" Hola...." dijo Mione avanzado su cara hacia la de el para darle un beso. Mione quiso continuar. Pero Harry al interrumpió.  
  
" No, no que es muy tarde y no hay tiempo.. " dijo apartándose de ella. Mione se dio la vuelta y salió de la ducha un poco molesta por la reacción de Harry. Se comenzó a arreglar. Media hora después salió Harry del baño totalmente vestido y listo para salir. Estaba realmente guapo, pensó Hermione nada mas verle. Mione siguió arreglándose sin hacerle caso. El se acerco por detrás y la cogió de la cintura.  
  
" perdona por lo de antes, peor es que no vamos a llegar a tiempo." Dijo en tono tierno mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. " estas realmente bella." Mione se volteo y le dio un beso tierno en los labios. " venga vamos a desayunar." Bajaron a desayunar a un lujoso salón de comida, en el cual, había todo tipo de comidas, para todo tipo de gustos.   
  
A mitad del desayuno uno de los mozos del hotel, se acerco a la mesa de Harry y de Hermione.  
  
" Señorita... ¿es usted Hermione Granger?" asintió." Tiene una conferencia desde Londres... se la pasamos a la cabina nº siete...."  
  
" De acuerdo... muchas gracias....cuando termines ven a la cabina siete, Harry" dijo susurrando.  
  
" ¿no vas a comer mas?" negó con la cabeza. Mione siguió al mozo que la guió hasta las cabinas. Una vez dentro cogió el auricular.  
  
" Hola soy Hermione Granger..." dijo tímidamente.  
  
" Hermione querida ¿que tal estas?" sonó la voz de Ron desde el otro lado del interfono.  
  
" Mu-Muy bien... pero muy cansada." Dijo muy nerviosa...siguieron hablando durante cinco minutos.  
  
" Bueno Hermione, que me tengo que despedir....te quiero. Adiós" dijo y colgó. Hermione dejo el auricular otra vez en su sito y se dio la vuelta. Se topo directamente con los ojos de Harry.  
  
" ¿quien era?" dijo Harry interrogante.  
  
"sabes perfectamente quien era...." dijo asiéndole del brazo y arrastrándole hacia la puerta donde les esperaba ya un coche del ministerio de magia Toronto. No hablaron en todo el viaje.   
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ese día estaba siendo un día agotador. No habían salido en todo el día de la sala de juntas, incluso, habían comido dentro de la misma. Tantos tratados, tantos acuerdos.. mareaban a Mione, que ya a partir de las tres ultimas horas, se hundió en su mundo, pensando en la maravillosa noche que había pasado con Harry... en todo lo que le esperaba a partir de ese momento.   
  
" Creo que este es un buen hechizo para que lo aprendan en la escuela...¿ No cree Srta. Granger?" e Esta no contesto.  
  
" Mione... te están preguntando..." susurro Harry un poco molesto. " Mione... Mione despierta...." dijo ya exasperado y zarandeándola.  
  
" A si discúlpenme... es que a estas horas de la tarde estoy muy cansada.... si este hechizo me parece lo suficientemente decente como para que los profesores lo puedan enseñar en sus escuelas sin temor a una mala utilización... excepto claro esta... que lo alumnos tengan un gran ingenio...." dijo como quien no quiere la cosa mientras clavaba la vista en el papel simulando que leía algo. Así permaneció durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente, sobre las siete de la tarde recogieron sus cosas y volvieron al hotel. Hermione se tumbo sobre Harry todo el viaje, quedándose totalmente traspuesta. Harry la miraba con ojos entre entristecidos y contentos de tenerla entre sus brazos. Llegaron a la habitación y Hermione fue directamente a la ducha, lleno la bañera y se metió dentro, regocijándose es su felicidad y placer. Mientras descansaba, oía como Harry pedía la cena, evidentemente le había leído la mente. Un rato después comenzó a oír pasos, finalmente entro Harry por la puerta y prácticamente se metió de golpe en la bañera con ella.   
  
"Será posible que este tan sumamente cansada... " dijo mientras ponía los brazos de Harry dándose la vuelta para poder verle mejor.   
  
" Que vamos a hacer?" dijo Harry mientras quitaba su sonrisa. " Me refiero a nuestra situación... yo no quiero dejarte...." dijo mientras la abrazaba.   
  
" Ay! No ahora no.... mira por que no hacemos esto.... estamos durante toda esta semana comportándonos como si estuviésemos saliendo y mientras vamos pensando que hacer y el ultimo día ya lo discutimos... no me quiero amargar las "vacaciones"..." dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
" Me parece bien" dijo mientras la seguía besando y comenzando a rozarse entre ellos. Comenzaron a excitarse como la noche anterior.... finalmente comenzaron a hacer el amor de nuevo.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Los dias siguientes fueron como Hermione siempre habia soñado... felices junto al amor de su vida... Harry. Los dias eran felices, incluso mientras trabajaban, solo habia una accion diaria que rompia aquella maravillosa conexión, la llamada matutina de Ron. Pero eso era lo menos importante. Mione estaba todo el día pensando en que llegase la noche para poder sentir a Harry con mayor intensidad. Todas la noche hacían el amo como si lo hubiesen estado esperando ansiosamente desde que se conocieron... peo como todo en esta vida.... lo mejor que te ocurre se pasa mas rapido de lo que uno quisiese y, desgraciadamente llego el momento de llegar a casa y de aclara la situación para volver a la vida real...  
  
" Mione... cielo... tenemos que hablar ya de esta situación." Dijo Harry totalmente serio y con cara triste.  
  
" Bien.... por tu expresión defino que ya decidiste algo ¿cierto?" dijo Mione poniendo la misma cara de pena.   
  
" Lo tenemos que dejar..." Esa no era ni mucho menos la respuesta que se esperaba Mione. " Yo se que no tengo derecho a decirte esto pero.... quieras o no tu eres la novia de mi mejor amigo.... y también mi mejor amiga.... y tengo serias dudas de que yo pueda con esta situación después de que rompieses con Ron.... seria prácticamente de mirarle a la cara y no quiero perder su amista... y tampoco la tuya... por eso es mejor seguir como amigos.... y recordar esto como uno de los momentos mas felices de nuestras vidas.... pero solo eso.... un momento mágico..... prefiero tenerte mil años como amiga que dos días como amante...." dijo muy convincente y triste, pero con confianza en sus palabras.... se nota que había calibrado todo minuciosamente.  
  
" Solo te pido una cosa...." dijo Mione sin replicar nada, se había quedado totalmente estupefacta. " Que hasta mañana que pisemos la salida de pasajeros del aeropuerto de Heathrow seguiremos como una pareja normal y corriente.¿Querrás?" dijo con los ojos empañados por las lagrimas de pena y angustia. Su pregunta fue respondida con enorme beso y la mejor noche de todas....  
  
A la mañana siguiente se despertaron pronto y fueron a la salida donde les esperaba el coche del ministerio de Toronto que les llevaría hasta el aeropuerto. Mione fue durante todo el viaje dormida, agarrada al brazo de Harry, y tuvo hermosos sueños pero todos utópicos desde la noche anterior. Finalmente llegaron a la terminal de Llagada de Heathrow. Cogieron las maletas y antes de salir se despidieron.  
  
" Bien.... Mione quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo.... y te pido por favor... prométeme que te olvidaras de mi....¿ me lo prometes? " esta asintió y se hecho a sus brazo sin soltar una sola lagrima pero con una profunda pena en su interior, antes de separarse se dieron el ultimo beso. Cuando se separaron salieron por la salida divisando a Ron ,en el primer golpe de vista, como corría hacia ella y se la abrazada. Harry desvió la vista a otro lado para no entristecerse mas y tener ganas de pegar a Ron. Fueron a tomar un café y mas tarde se fueron cada uno a su casa.   
  
A Mione se le hizo extraño el volver a su vida normal.   
  
" Se lo he prometido... me tengo que olvidar de el.... se lo he prometido...." pensaba mientras se metía en la cama. " Adiós Harry Potter..... adiós para siempre." Dijo quedándose finalmente dormida.  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
Hola ^^!!! Que tal estais??? Perdonadme por tardarme tanto poer esk cn tanto trabajo no me keda tiempo pa' na... jejeje bien espro que sus haya gustado este capitulo por que mi me resulto difícil escribirlo auque es bastante cortico....T_T per no os preocupeis ai mas... muchas mas.... y seran mas largos..  
  
Rakane: Bien.... me alegro que te haya gustado de veras..... y espro qe te haya gustado este tab no es tan calento como el otro pero eske si no se aria mu pesado...jejejej BESUKIS!  
  
Battousai Tomoe: ¡¡¡ VALLA TENGO UN FAN!!! Jajaja no me lo puedo creer... me alegra que te gustase ese prlogo....ahora viene la historia de verdad..... jejeje BESUKIS!  
  
Yolanda: jejeje me alegro que te gustase..... sigue dejando rewieus ke si no me hundo psicológicamente.... jejeje U¬¬ BESUKIS!  
  
Yumi2: XFIN XFIN!!! Encuetro una loka komo yo! Ke alegria mas dao xica.... ARRIBA XILE! Jejejeje en fin... jejeje enga pues espro qye te siga gustando! BESUKIS!  
  
KiMi10: es un honor que te guste mi fic... de veras jejeje besukis!  
  
Gaya Lunae: OLA! Me encata ke te haya gustado! BESOS!!  
  
Hermimalfoy: mmmm jejejeje EM ENCANTA WU ME DEJEN REWIENU!!Y TB ME ENCTA TE Q TI TE HAYA ENCATANDO!! JJEJEJE BESOS!  
  
Iratí Rowlin: jejeje ke dcir" me encata ke te encatene!! Me repito o me lo parece a mi??? Jejeje ¬¬ jejeje BESUKIS!  
  
Kari Granger de Potter: BINE!! Muchas gracias por esas ideas... no te importa que te agrege verdad? Enga tus ideas se tendran en cueta! BESUKIS! 


	3. Intentos fallidos y demas cosas

Cap 3... (Intentos fallidos.....y demás cosas...) 

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Río y a Aly y decirlas que las examos mucho de menos....y que cada vez queda menos para SEMANA SANTA! ACRODAROS AQUÍ ES INVIERNO!**

' Todo sigue igual que siempre....Ron con su trabajo y yo con el mío. Nadie sabe como me arrepiento de aquélla semana... Harry ya no me dirige ni la palabra, si no es para tratar cosas de trabajo nada, ya no viene a visitarnos, ya no me cuenta sus cosas como me las contaba antes de lo ocurrido... me siento desgraciada...." pensaba Mione mientras desayunaba junto a Ron en una cafetería justo enfrente de la entrada secreta del Ministerio de Magia. 

" Mione, ¿Te pasa algo?.... Llevas un par de meses totalmente alicaída, no se, me preocupas." Dijo intrigado.

" No, no tranquilo, no me pasa nada, es que últimamente estoy muy cansada, y por la noche casi no duermo y me cuesta conciliar el sueño." 

" Lo mismo estas incubando alguna enfermedad, ¿Fuiste al medico?"Dijo ron, tranquilizándose. Ante esta pregunta la muchacha asintió con la cabeza. "¿ Y que te dijo?"

"Que estoy perfectamente, que solo un poco cansada y estresada...." Mintió." Bueno, nene, que me voy a trabajar que se me ha hecho un poco tarde ya."

" Ok, dale saludos a Harry y dile que se pase un día a comer por casa que hace siglos que no viene y quiero hablar con el..." Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  

" s- si... se lo diré" Dijo saliendo ya por la puerta del café. A la vez que subía en el ascensor, le daba mas y mas vueltas a su situación con Ron.... le dejaría... pero cuando llego al piso donde se situaba su oficina tomo la firme decisión de intentar avivar su relación con el, de la manera que fuese. A medida que la mañana iba pasando se iba  auto convenciendo de que esa había sido la mejor idea que había tomado en su vida, esta situación también estaba beneficiada de que Harry estuviese en Glasgow de viaje y que fuese viernes. A las 14:45 se puso tan nerviosa que no se pudo concentrar en el trabajo que estaba realizando. Cuando sonó el silbato d salida  del turno matinal, salió disparada a la boca de metro para poder llegar a su casa lo antes posible . 

Se llevo una enorme desilusión  cuando llego y vio que la casa estaba vacía. Ron había dejado una nota comunicándoles que una de sus pacientes brujas se había puesto de parto y que regresaría a la noche. Ese era uno de los grande inconvenientes de ser  medí mago. A fin de cuentas  le vino mejor. Así tendría tiempo de prepararlo todo para el pequeño plan que había urdido durante toda la mañana. Cena romántica no iba a preparar, ya que no iba con su personalidad, pero si una cena especial, con componentes afrodisíacos, para avivar el pequeño hombre calenturiento que Ron tenia enterrado en el fondo de su mente. Como termino de preparar la cena antes de lo previsto. Y como todavía hacia calor, aprovecho y se puso el bikini mas pequeño que tenia y se tumbo en la hamaca que había detrás del árbol del Jardín. A los cinco milisegundos, quedo completamente dormida. 

Dos horas mas tarde se despertó completamente helada de frió, había oscurecido bastante  y la temperatura había descendido. Entro corriendo en casa, llevándose un susto enorme al ver a Ron en la cocina. El también se sobresalto. 

" ¿De donde sales!" pregunto reponiéndose del susto.

" Estaba en la hamaca del árbol, me he quedado dormida." Dijo mientras se acercaba sinuosamente a Ron con su diminuto bikini. Este se sonrojo al instante, y cada vez mas mientras Mione se acercaba. Cuando sus cabezas estaba a escasos milímetros de distancia, Mione paso sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del chico y le beso fuertemente. Para sorpresa de la muchacha, él no se negó ni la aparto. Mientras se besaban Hermione condujo las manos del muchacho a sus caderas donde hizo que el deshizo los nudos de la braguita del bikini haciendo caer la misma al suelo. Ron, para la sorpresa cada vez mas grande de Mione, se iba excitando por momentos. Hermione le cogió por la camisa y le arrastro hasta dejarle tumbado en el sofá de la salita de estar. Mione comenzó a Besarle mientras le quitaba la camisa a tirones. Cada trozo de camisa que iba desabrochando la iba besando, hasta que llego a los pantalones. Comenzó a desabrocharlos, y cuando iba a comenzar la "faena" Ron la paro en seco.

" ya sabes lo que opino de estas cosas." Dijo, y sin mas, se levanto y se fue al baño, dejando a Mione desnuda en el sofá, y totalmente descompuesta. Casi lo consigue. Cuando oyó el ruido de agua caer sobre la ducha, rompió a llorar.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Durante dos días estuvo sin dirigirle la palabra a Ron, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ese tipo de "castigos no servían con el. Volvió a hablar con el como si nada. Durante dos emanas no se rindió en su esfuerzo de realzar su relación con Ron. Lo intento con películas, revistas, streep-tease... pero nada era un hombre de piedra totalmente. Pero no se iba a rendir en su empeño, pero evidentemente cada vez le quedaban menos fuerzas. Cada noche que lo intentaba y no lo conseguía se deprimía cada vez mas, y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que tuviese que trabajar prácticamente día y noche con Harry. Un mes después del primer intento con Ron lo dio por imposible  dejo seguir la relación tal y como estaba, ya que no se sentía con fuerzas como para poder romper con.... y tampoco tenia fuerzas para mucho mas y termino cayendo enferma.  Se paso de bajo alrededor de Dos semanas y aquello no parecía remitir. Tenia altas fiebres y no Ron ni sus compañeros sabían lo que le pasaba. Hermione sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba. No había conseguido olvidar a Harry, y con todos aquellos intentos de hacer el amor con Ron, lo único que habían conseguido era hundirla psicológicamente y se había dejado un poco abandonada, como si todo le diese exactamente igual. Por las alta fiebre tenia sueños perturbadores, cuando ya llevaba casi tres semanas de enfermedad tuvo un sueño extraño y se despertó de golpe. Vio dos formas borrosas el su cuarto una reconoció como Ron pero la otra no atinaba a acertar. De pronto, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Allí sentado frente a su cama estaba quien menos se esperaba que estuviese: Harry. Era como una aparición divina en su habitación. Cuando este se percato de que estaba despierta se acerco a la cama y se sentó al lado de ella.

" Hola cielo... ¿qué tal estas?" dijo acogiéndola de la mano y con la cara seriamente preocupada.

" Pues bastante pachucha... me siento muy mal...." dijo con la voz tomada, pero en su interior sentía un enorme gozo por tener a su amada cercano de nuevo. Sonó el teléfono. Ron bajo a responder

" ¿Que te ocurre?" pregunto Harry.

"pues no lo se... sencillamente me puse enferma y esto no parece remitir..." dijo mientras comenzaba a toser de nuevo.

" Bueno... pues quiero que te pongas buena, por que la oficina esta extremadamente vacía sin tu presencia." Dijo en tono afable y cariñoso. En ese momento sonó su busca." Lo siento me tengo que marchar" dijo, y sin mas se desapareció. 

 Las semana siguientes fueron bastante mejores de lo que Hermione había espera. La visita e Harry la había devuelto por decirlo de alguna manera a la vida.

Por esta razón en poco mas de tres semanas estaba de nuevo dispuesta a todo en su trabajo y en su amistad con Harry . Tremenda decepción se llevo cuando al intentar hablar con Harry no hacia mas que evadirla, exactamente igual que hacia antes de s enfermedad, después del viaje...Cuando se sentó y vio toda la montaña de papales que le esperaba por trabajar, toma la firme decisión de que se centraría en su trabajo, que ya tendría tiempo de amargarse. ((_Río: Gran poder de sugestión tiene la mina...))_ terminar todo el trabajo le llevo poco tiempo para la cantidad de días que había estado de baja. Cuando puso orden a todo le entro de nuevo esa angustia que la carcomía por dentro. Y por si todo eso no fuese poco, esa tarde tenia que quedarse con Harry y Byron, un compañero de trabajo, a terminar unos informes. Esa día también tenia turno doble y no le daba tiempo a ir a casa a comer y depuse regresa así que tomo la opción de quedarse a comer en la cafetería del ministerio. No era los mismo que comer en casa pero era muy similar. Con pesadez se acerco a su puesto de trabajo y se sorprendió de no ver a Byron.

" Teó, ¿dónde esta Byron?" 

" se fue a su casa, al parecer no se encontraba demasiado en forma, estaba algo resfriadillo." Dijo sonriendo. "sea, eso era lo pero que podía haberle pasado, ahora se tenia que quedar a solas con Harry. Se deprimió mas todavía. 

Fue como un parpadeo, parpadeo y ya se encontraba sentada en el despacho de Harry mirando informes atrasado, mientras Harry no hacia mas qe discutir por la chimenea con el jefe de otro departamento. Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, habían pasado por o menos treinta minutos discutiendo, se sento y comezo a ver todo el trabajo que había echo Hermione en ese periodo de tiempo. Mione no apartaba la mirada de el. 

" Bien, esta bien... que fatalidad que Byron no este. le pasaremos esto para que lo haga, por que no haces una cosa, se lo dices tu, si es posible ahora.

" ¿y por que no se lo dices tu?... tu eres el jefe."

" no... yo no le caigo bien, y si se lo digo y me va a ignorar." Hermione puso cara extrañada. " Coge su dirección de comunicación de uno de esos libros blancos que tengo sobre la estantería. Esta en la B". Mione rodeo la mesa de Harry y vio que la letra B estaba a cinco a seis baldas sobre su cabeza, no alcanzaba

" Harry, ¿ donde hay una escalera?" 

" En el cuarto de la limpieza tiene que haber una"  dijo señalando la puerta de salida.

Mione asqueada salió corriendo hacia la sala de limpieza. Cuando hubo llegado ase dio de narices con un hechizo protector que le fastidio la labor. Intento anularlo de todas las maneras, pero era un hechizo personal e inquebrantable, con lo cual no  pudo ni siquiera tocar el pomo. Volvió al despacho cada vez mas enojada. 

" Harry, la puerta estaba cerrada." Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

" Coge una silla pues." Dijo sin apartar la vista de los informes.

" No que me da miedo, tiene ruedas y además tengo vértigo."  Harry gruño y se levanto y se coloco de rodillas delante de la estantería. " ¿ se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?" dijo Mione esbozando una sonrisa por la reacción tan rara que había tomado. 

" Es para que te subas...."

"Es que.... llevo falda...." dijo ruborizándose. Harry la mira y arqueo una ceja.

" Venga ya hombre, no me seas absurda...." dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

Mione se acerco maldiciendo la hora en que se compra la falda. Puso los pies sobre los hombros de Harry. Definitivamente, habría preferido la silla. Sus pies estaban a casi dos metros del suelo y se estaba mareando. 

" ¿Te falta mucho? Es que estas delgada, pero tampoco pesas como una pluma." Dijo Harry desde abajo, totalmente colorado por el esfuerzo.

" Estoy- estoy intentando sacar el libro... Joder, esta a presión. Por fin!..... Mierda." El libro pesaba una barbaridad  y las piernas le fallaba, igual que el equilibrio. Soltó el libro, el cual cayo sobre la cabeza de Harry, haciéndole caer al suelo. Mione se asusto y s agarro a lo primero que vio, y de nuevo se cayeron todos los libros. Los dos jóvenes se precipitaron al piso con un golpe seco, seguido de un chasquido y de gemidos de dolor. Para parar la caído, Mione había utilizado una brazo, que había quebrado y se había roto. Harry la verlo, se acerco rápidamente. Con un hechizo le coloco el brazo de sitio. Mione lloro mas fuerte todavía, que te coloque un Hueso, nunca es plato de buen gusto para nadie. Con otro consiguió re-establecérselo y que el dolor cesase.

" Venga, cielo, que ya esta  arreglado..." dijo con mirada tierna. Hermione se quede blanca. " ¿ Que te ocurre?" pregunto contento.

" hacia meses que no me llamabas cielo, bueno la verdad es que no me llamabas nada.... y me ha gustado el volver a oírlo."Sus miradas se cruzaron y fue en una décima de segundo, se estaban besando igual que se besaron la primera noche de estar en Toronto. Se quedaron tumbado en el suelo, sintiéndose con mucha intensidad. Se fueron desnudando con parsimonia, disfrutando cada segundo como si fuese el ultimo. No se daban cuenta de lo que hacia, simplemente se dejaban llevar. Hicieron el amor con mucha brusquedad, con mucha pasión contenida.  Mione no se podía creer el cambio tan interesante que había tomado aquella reunión, daba gracias de que Byron no se hubiese podido que dar, daba gracias de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde.  Mientras estaba ahí debajo de Harry, volvió a sentir esa felicidad que no había sentido desde hacia cinco meses, desde la vuelta de Toronto. Estaban tan excitados, que en apenas 20 minutos llegaron al clímax. Permanecieron mirándose fijamente poco tiempo, pero le pareció una eternidad, intercalando besos y caricias. Volvieron al mundo de golpe, y se dieron cuenta de donde estaban y la hora que era. Se vistieron rápidamente y lo recogieron todo sin decir absolutamente nada. 

" Quiero decirte una cosa...." dijo Harry por fin. " dejarte aquella noche es lo peor que podía haber hecho jamás, durante este tiempo que he estado intentando olvidarte lo he pasado francamente mal..... te quiero mucho." Dijo con cara seria pero con matiz de tristeza y melancolía. Mione se abrazo a el. " Quiero que dejes a Ron". Dijo de sopetón. Mione se aparto de el de golpe. 

" Hay n ligero inconveniente.... tengo que darle razones para que lo dejemos, no puedo dejarle así como así...."

" y por que no le dices sencillamente que no le quieres...."

"por que no puede ser....." dijo recordar la cantidad de ocasiones en las que casi hacen el amor... pero decidió no comentar nada. " Lo que puedo hacer es que sea él el que me deje, sencillamente comportándome borde con el  cosas por el estilo"

" ¿ por que tengo la extraña sensación de que no te atreves a dejarle?" dijo con mirada inquisitiva.

" prefiero que me deje el a mi..." Harry puso cara extraña pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se acerco a ella y le susurro un "vale" y la beso. 

Cuando Mione llego a casa comenzó a urdir un plan, pero la mente se le obnubilaba, estaba completamente feliz.

Continuara......

Hola!!^^ que tal? Espero que os aya gustado mcuho este capitulo, ya que me costo mucho escribirlo jejeje intentare actualizar lo antes posible... jejeje. 

**Kari Granger de Potter**: jajaja mira ya actuelice, no te vuelvas loka! Espro que te haya gustado este capitulo. XAO!

**Gaya Lunae**: tu eres de mi kinta... no soporto a Ron como habras podico comprobar....jejeje bien epero que te haya agradado. XAO!

**Muñeca Brava**:  Gracias por tu aclaración se que hay nilos leyendo esto, pero si no lo pngo la historia no tendría el feelin que le quiero dar. Pero me agrada que te aya gustado! XAO!

**KiMi10:** HALLO! Jejeje pues claro que un pareja es todo felicidad, que aburriemeto no? Jejeje en fin.... ¬¬ jejeje espro que te haya gustado! XAO!

**DI-MALFOY**: WOW! Enserio te gusto! Ke bien! Tieen buen gusto......¬¬ jejeje n fin espro que te siga gustando. XAO!

BIEN BIEN; SI LOS RECIENTES ESTUDIOS ADQUIERIDOS ME LO PERMITEN ACTUALIZARE ANTES DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS JEJEJ ES EN MARXO TAM POCO QUEDA TANTO!!! UNA BSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS XAO!!!!!!


	4. Recordando

BIEN SOLO DECIR QUE ESTO ES UNA aCLARACIÓN A CIERS PUNTO QUE ENO SE ACLARARON EL EL CAPITULO ANTESRIOR  
  
Cap 4 Recordando....  
  
La oficina... esa oficina. Desde que había renovado su relación con Harry, aquella oficina era como un reducto de pasión. Tenían la mala costumbre de encerrarse allá, y amarse . Era una manía estúpida, ya que tenían la casa de Harry, y Hermione estaba segura que si Harry iba a casa, Ron no se extrañaría de su presencia. 'Tan bobo' pesaba Hermione. Pero aun a pesar de ser una de las mujeres mas felices de todo Londres, en su interior se sentía mal por Ron. Lo cierto es que con el plan, bastante estupido en opinion de Harry, no tardaría en dejarla mas de tres o cuatro semanas.  
  
" Mione, ¿me pasa la salsa?" dijo Ron sin levantar la vista del plato. La muchacha le ignoro por completo. Ron se quedo extrañado. " Tenemos que hablar, llevas una semana muy extraña conmigo, ya sabes que a mi me lo puedes contar todo, ¿te ocurre algo?" Mione se levanto de la mesa y fue a la pila de fregar.  
  
" A mi, a mi por que me tendría que pasa algo" dijo con sorna mientras restregaba los platos con tanta fuerza que parecía que le iba a hacer un agujero. De repente y sin venir a cuento soltó el plato de golpe, ante el asombro de Ron, salí corriendo de la cocina, perseguida por un incrédulo Ron que veía como se iba poniendo el abrigo.  
  
"¿ A donde vas a estas horas?"   
  
" a Casa de mi hermana. Adiós" dijo y sin mas se desapareció dejando a Ron confundido.   
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sharon Sthephenson era la hermana pequeña de Hermione, tenia 21 años y llevaba casada dos. Vivian en una pequeña urbanización en Susex, a 20 minutos de Londres. Mione no la visitaba tanto como ella keria debido a su trabajo y desde que nació el pequeño Matt, menos. Mione sentía hacia ella una envidia sana, tenia una familia, una posición acomodada y un marido que la amaba. La queria mucho, ella habia sido su paño de lagrimas innumerables veces.  
  
"Aló? ¿Hay alguien en casa?" Pregunto Mione cuando hubo llegado .En el piso superior se oyeron unos paso precipitados por el pasillo y al momento, en lo alto de la escalera, apareció una chica joven de ojos azules, pelo dorado y lacio, que sonreía abiertamente, bajo las escaleras y se tiro al cuello de Mione.  
  
" Amor! ¿ qe tal estas? ¡Que sorpresa! Estas wapisima....dijo Sharon emocionada.   
  
" Muy bien! Muy contenta.!" Su hermana la miro inquisitivamente.  
  
"No, no me lo creo Venga pasa y siéntate y contadme. ¿Cenaste ya?" la muchacha afirmo. Ambas se sentaron el sofá " Sabes que en mi puedes confiar."  
  
"es que, hermana es una situación muy extraña. ¿recuerdas que en Agosto me fui de viaje a Toronto con Harry." Asintió." Pues ocurrió algo..." dijo avergonzada.  
  
" ¿en que sentido algo?" dijo imaginándoselo.  
  
"Mira no te voy a mentir... nos enrollamos.... muy profundamente..." Sharon se levanto de golpe mientras aplaudía a su hermana.  
  
" ¿ Con cama?"  
  
"Con mucha cama, y de buena calidad, ya lo creo..." dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.  
  
"Será guarra la tía, y no me contas nada... me decepcionaste...."  
  
" Déjame contarlo del tirón... cuando termino la semana lo dejamos, y aunque los dos estamos enamorados, Harry opinaba que no iba a funcionar. Yo me puse falta, incluso intente levantar lago por parte de Ron pero nada." Sharon frunció el ceño, Ron nunca le cayo bien. " Y cuando me dieron el alta y pude volver a trabajar, tuve una reunión y.... volvimos a coger y estoy... estoy con Harry..."  
  
" ¿cómo amantes?"  
  
" si" Sharon saltaba de alegría, sabia lo que se hermana amaba a Harry  
  
"Deja a Ron" dijo emocionadísima. Mione negó con la cabeza. "¿por qué no?, si no lo amas, y de esta forma lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerle mucho mas daño del que ya le esta haciendo, tu sabes que a mi Ron jamás me cayo en gracia, pero que te pongan los tochos, no se lo deseo a nadie...."  
  
" Tu no me entiendes, tengo miedo de que me vuelva a pasar los mismo que me ocurrió con Lucas... tengo miedo a romper." Dijo poniéndose triste.  
  
" Cariño, escúchame, esto te lo digo desde el corazón. Eres estúpida. No te cuesta nada ir a tu casa y decirle: olvídate de mi. "dijo con los ojos en blanco."  
  
"No me regañes, sabes lo que me ocurre desde que estaba en sétimo...."  
  
" nena tu no te preocupes, Ron es raro, peor no es como Lucas, ese chico esta enfermo no por nada esta encerrado.  
  
---Flash Back---   
  
Una soleada mañana en Hogwarts todo estaba calmado, el castillo por completo estaba en silencio, se notaba que era época de examen y que había excitación por la llegada de las vacaciones. Una chica de pelo castaño y tez blanca que cursaba sexto curso estab sentada en la sala común de su casa estudiando, pero tenia aspecto preocupado.  
  
" Cielo... ¿ te pasa algo?" pregunto un mino de aspecto aniñado.  
  
" Harry, que opinas de Lucas.?" Dijo lenvatando la cabeza de l libro.   
  
" ya sabes lo que opino de el"  
  
" quiero oirlo" Harry levanto la cabeza y tomo aire.  
  
"Es un niñato engreído que no tiene dos dedos de frente, un gilipollas, que se cree con el derecho de venir aquí y empezar a mandarnos como si fuese el amo del mundo, solo te utiliza y si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer." Dijo enojado bajando la cabeza de nuevo al libro.   
  
" yo opino lo mismo" dijo ron.  
  
" Gracias chicos, voy a romper con el, no puedo soportarlo ya." Dijo levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia la puerta. Los muchachos no se podía créese lo que sus oídos estaba escuchando. 'bien hecho Hermione' pensaron ambos mientras veían como salia a de sala común y se dirigía hacia la lechuceria, el lugar preferido de Lucas. Durante todo el camino fe ensayando posibles manera de decirlo lo mas delicadamente posible. Cuando hubo llegado a la lechuceria vio a un chico rubio con los ojos claros y muy fuerte. Al verla, se levanto y fue a darle un abrazo. Mione se zafo de sus brazos. Lucas frunció el ceño. Algo no le cuadraba.  
  
" Lucas tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa muy seria." Este gruño. "Lucas, ya no te quiero lo hemos dejado." Todas las conversaciones sutiles que había ensayado se fuero al traste por sus nervios. Para sorpresa de Mione, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.   
  
" Venga enserio que es lo que me quieres decir." Dijo jocoso. Pero la risa se le quito de la cara al ver la cara de Mione. "No Hermione, no te confundas, tu no me vas a dejar."  
  
" Si hombre por que tu lo digas"  
  
"¿Lo dudabas?"dijo enojado. " Tu... tu eres mía y de nadie mas, me oistes..." dijo y de repente la cogió fuertemente de la cara y la beso con brusquedad. Hermione se aparto de un empujón. Lucas se acerco y la abofeteo. La agarro de los brazos y la volvió a besar. Hermione le propino un puntapié en la entrepierna. Antes de que pudiese alcanzar la puerta, Lucas la agarro del pelo y la lazo al otro lado de la habitación. Hermione comenzó a buscar su varita. Se la había olvidado en la sala común. Lucas le propino otra bofetada y la tumbo con brusquedad en el suelo. Le comenzó a quitar la ropa mientras la besaba. Hermione le golpeaba, pero era imposible, era el doble d grade. A cada golpe que Hermione le propinaba le seguía un brutal guantazo. Hermione no hacia mas que gritar y llorar desconsoladamente., peor no la escuchaba nadie. Los gritos de Hermione se hicieron todavía mas grandes, cuando, entre patadas de Hermione, Lucas le consiguió quitar las bragas. Las olió y le propino un guantazo todavía mas fuerte que los anteriores, que la dejo aturdida y completamente quieta. Hermione veía horrorizada como se levantaba y se bajaba los pantalones para dejar ver su pene completamente endurecido. Lucas se coloco de rodillas y le separó las piernas, observando su vagina, la toco. Mione se encontraba completamente paralizad de terror. Lo único que articulaba era su boca pidiendo socorro. Lucas se acomodo entre sus piernas y la penetro con brusquedad. Hermione chillo de dolor. Lucas embestía con fuerza intentando romper el himen de la muchacha y asi penetrarla mejor, pero se resistía. A cada embestida, sentía como si la partiesen en dos. De repente, en la sala se oyó un fuerte golpe seco y Lucas cayo inconsciente sobre Hermione. Alguien lo aparto de alli, era Seamus, el cual observaba horrorizado el estado de Mione. Tenia la cara y los pechos completamente amoratados por los golpes. La falda levantada dejaba ver una vagina amoratada y sangrante. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió a Mione en voladas y se la llevo corriendo a la enfermería. A mitad de camino Mione se desmayo.  
  
---Fin del Flash Back---   
  
Cada vez que Hermione recordaba esto lloraba desconsoladamente.   
  
" de veras te digo nena, Ron no es para nada como el..."   
  
" yo se, pero me es imposible, compréndeme...." dijo apartándose las lagrimas de los ojos.  
  
" Amor no pienses en eso ahora... ¡ no me notas algo extraño¿" dijo intentado quitar hierro al asunto.  
  
"Si... estas mas gordita..... no me digas que...." Sharon asintió. "Pero si Matt es muy pequeño. Solo tiene 6 meses.... ¿de cuanto estas?" Sharon levanto tres dedos. Ambas se abrazaron y estuvieron hablando el resto de la noche.  
  
Continuara.......... 


	5. Errores imperdonables

Cap 4

El " maravilloso plan" de Hermione no estaba surtiendo efecto alguno sobre Ron, cosa que frustraba bastante a Hermione y, claro, también a Harry. Incluso el plan, estaba surtiendo un efecto contrario, Ron cada día parecía estar mas enamorado de Hermione, cosa que le traía muchos quebraderos de cabeza."Este chico es medio tonto o algo por el estilo" pensaba cada vez que ponía en acción el "maravilloso plan". Lo peor era cuado dormían en camas separadas, cosa que a Ron parecía haberle gustado bastante, y para Hermione era bastante patético.... aunque tampoco sabia en realidad de lo que se quejaba... estaba completamente confusa. Después de un mes, lo dejo por imposible, evidentemente no le dijo nada a Harry,  el temor a la reacción frente a una ruptura le causaba autentico pánico.

"Nena, de veras, no se que demonios te pasa. No entiendo tu miedo a romper, ¡LEÑE, que tampoco es tan grave!" le repita a diario Harry. Este era otro punto, Harry tampoco estaba resultando de demasiada ayuda, no hacia mas que quejarse, y Hermione ya estaba bastante harta.

" ya sabes, ya te conté y ya estoy harta de repetírtelo, no me gusta ser yo la que rompa una relación, no tengo estomago para hacer eso...."decía Hermione con parsimonia.

" Bueno, esto ya si que es el colmo... ¿me estas diciendo que tienes estomago como para tratar a una persona como si fuese una mierda, pero que no tienes estomago para romper una relación que no hay nada por medio?... venga a otro con ese cuento Hermione....." Hermione frunció el ceño. " Vamos es que no se tu como lo veras, pero ese de tener que salir con la mujer que amo a escondidas y lo mismo digo de las relaciones sexuales... no me motiva que quieres que te diga.... no me gusta y me estoy cansando de esta situación excepcionalote absurda....Rompe con el cielo... no es tan chungo como tu crees"

' Tu no lo entiendes' pensó Hermione pero lo que dijo fue bastante diferente: " Yo hago lo que me da la gana... olvídame por un tiempo qué me tienes ya cansada con tus tonterías y tus pánicos de niñato idota y mal criado, además tu podridas ayudarme también un poquito en lugar de estar ahí siempre sentado como si te hubiese puesto el ayuntamiento y en lugar de estar quejándote por una cosa que misteriosamente también te incumbe a ti, por si no te has dado cuenta todavía en esto 5 meses que llevamos juntos...."

" ¿ A si? Que te parece si cojo mi móvil ( _celular_) y llamo a Ron y se lo cuento todo, te seria mas fácil así?" Hermione se asusto, había discutido muchas veces, pero nunca hbia visto a Harry tan enfadado... Harry comenzó a marcar....

" NO, NO HAGAS ESO! ... ¿ POR QUE LO HACES?!" grito Hermione asustada.

"¡¡¡ POR QUE ME DA LA GANA!!!" dijo completamente rojo de ira. Dejo el móvil en su bolsillo de nuevo. " Mira niña, ahí te quedas, si ves que tal, se lo dices, mientras, te pueden dar un poco por culo, yo ya me canso de estas conversaciones absurdas que no llegan a ningún lado, me agotan demasiado..." Cogió su abrigo y se fue dando un portazo. Hermione se vio de bajón, siempre discutían por lo mismo, pero nunca se había ido de su casa.  Estaba completamente estupefacta, se tiro al sofá y comenzó a llorar.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas cruzaron una sola palabra, una por vergüenza y el otro por soberbia. Hermione se sentía algo culpable y no tenia razón, pero se sentía así. No debio haberle contestado de esa manera fue una sobrada ( _salida de tono y son razón_). Durante la hora de la comida fue directamente a su despacho, le amaba demasiado como para dejarle de esta manera, tenia que arreglar las cosas. Abrio la puerta con brusquedad y la cerro del mismo modo, lo que provoco un sobresalto en Harry.

" Vamos a ver.... aqui las cosas claras Harry solo quera pedirte perdón, por lo que dije ayer claro, yo tengo mis razones por las que no puedo romper, ahora mismo no puedo contarte por que no es el momento ni el lugar, solo espero que me dejes esta situación y que me respetes, que me dejes tiempo para hacer las cosas a mi manera..... ¿Me perdonas?" dijo poniendo un gran puchero que provoco una gran carcajada en Harry mientras la cogía de la cintura y la sentaba en su regazo.

" A ti te perdono hasta el fin del mundo, tonta." Dijo besándola. Se empezaron a evadir del mundo si darse cuenta de donde estaban, les gustaban esas reconciliaciones.

" Oye Harry, que no comprendo estos datos sobre los hech..." Byron, un compañero de oficina, entro por la puerta y se encontró con todo el plantel. Harry Y Hermione se quedaron quietos y sin hacer nada, en dos, palabras de piedra.  Byron muy elegantemente salió del despacho con una extraña sonrisa en su boca.

Los dos dias siguientes fuero muy tensos , ya ke no sabian si Byron se iria de la lengua. Cosa ke no hizo en ningún momento, para suerte de Harry y Hermione... Tres meses después, en los cueles Hermione no habia conseguido nada en absoluto, decidió dejarlo por imposible, cosa ke no le dijo en ningún momento a Harry claro.  Se centro en su trabajo.

"Bien, quiero que me escuchéis: Como sabéis, Samuel Thomson, el director del departamento de Hechizos Superiores se jubila dentro de dos semanas, bien pues mis jefes han propuesto dos candidatos de este departamento para ke sean los que continúen su tarea, en pocas palabras, sustituirlo. Los elegidos han sido Byron Smith y Hermione Granger. . Felicidades a ambos, pasad a mi despacho." Dijo una mañana cualquiera. " Bien, pues...." dijo una vez en su despacho. "Sois los dos candidatos a opositar por ese puesto, supone un aumento de suelo y claramente, un ascenso importante en el ministerio. Para poder optar a este puesto, debeis dejar un informe detallado sobre uno de los temas que tenga que ver con el oficio que realizaríais. Lo quiero en mi mesa el lunes que viene a primera hora de la mañana si no, os quedáis sin posible puesto, y ahora seguid trabajando. Ah! Los resultados serán dichos en dos semanas en la fiesta de jubilación de Samuel.

Hermione vio por prima vez una oprtunidad clara para poder ascender en el ministerio. Prepararia el mejor informe, seria difícil. Byron era una espcia de eminencia.

" Mira Harry,no quiero ue intervengas en esta decisión, kiero gana propia. Le dijo nada mas salir de trabajar.

" Eso te honra Hermione, pero yo aki no tengo ni voz ni voto. Todo viene de arriba. A fin de cuentas son ellos los que te pagan.... ya hemos llegado venga," le dio un beso."W quiero que te prepares muy bien ese informe por que te quiero tener de colega de dirección.

""

Ese fin de semana , Hermione se la pasa todo el rato metida en el Ordenador de su casa, para hacer el mejor informe de su vida. Ansiaba ese puesto sobre todas las cosas, excepto Harry, claro. Redacto un extenso e intenso informe acerca de los hechizos reconstructores y las diferentes subramas que existían y ke se conocía actualmente  El domingo por la noche, cuando lo hubo terminado, se encontraba relizada y cn el pecho extremadamente mas inflado de lo normal. El lunes se paseaba con cierto aire de prepotencia por los pasillos del Ministerio con su informe bajo el brazo. A las 9 en punto de la mñana del lunes, el informa ya estaba en la mesa de Harry.

"Harry, estoy muy nerviosa, no sabes nada todavía , no!?"

" NO! Y tranquilízate un poco que me pones nervioso a mi también, leñe"

Los tres días siguientes fuero de los peores que recordaba Hermione. No habia estado tan nerviosa desde los resultados de los EXTASIS del colegio. Fuero tres dias tediosamente lentos. Pero por fin, alli estaba cn su traje de chaqueta a rayas preferido, plantada en el centro de actos del ministerios, con una copa en la mano y una citación un tanto tensa: Ron a un lado, y Harry a otro. Habia estado asi muchas veces peor no le gustaba ni un pelo.

"Byron, solo decirte que ojala gane el mejor" le dijo amablemente mientras Harry se subia a la tarima y se amplificaba la voz mediante un hechizo.

"Hola? Se me escucha" se sentia idota alli enfrete con la voz tan alta. ¨Pues claro que te escuchan idiota¨ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

" Todos sabemos por o que estamos aki. Para celebrar 50 años de servicio de Samuel, y desgraciadamente para decirle adios..." una breve pausa con aplausos. "Pero la vida sigue y llega el monto de anunciar el nuevo director e hechizos Superiores. Primero que todo, queria desear suerte a ambos candidatos, los dos realmente notables trabajadores de mi departamento. " se le hincho un poco el pecho de orgullo. " Byron Smith y Hermione Granger, mucha suerte a los dos." Abrio un pequeño sobre blanco con un alcre en el reveros que su jefe le habia  entregado momentos antes. Le provoco una sonrisa la situación, pareceia estar en la entrega de unos grandes premios de cine.  La sonrisa se le hizo todavía mas grande. " Hermione Granger, muchas felicidades." Hermione por fin respiro tranquila. Todo había pasado y había logrado, una vez mas, su objetivo.  Byron se acerco a felicitarla. La estrecho la mano con una sonrisa muy falsa. Tiro de ella para darle un abrazo.

" Eres una zorra, has conseguido el puesto por que te tiras a Potter, que sepas que esto no va a quedar asi, ¡puta!". Hermione se quedo blanca.  Byron era muy rencoroso, y era conocido por eso. Le soltó la mano y se fue junto con su esposa.

" Harry, Harry" corrió Hermione a contárselo. 2joder estoy muy asustada..."

"¿Qué paso?" dijo amarrándola de los brazos. " Vamos a bailar y me lo cuentas.

Ron les veia bailar, como muchas otras veces, desde su silla. El odiaba bailar. Cuando vio al otro candidat fue a darle una espcia de pesame.

"Hola que no pasa nada que ptra vez sera..." dijo estrechándole la mano bruscamente.

" ¿Quién eres ti? No trabas en el ministeria te habria visto...."

" No yo he vendi acmpañando a Hermione, soy su novio y tal...." Byron arqueo una ceja y de repente lo comprendio todo.

" Lo siento yo a ti no te puedo dar la enhorabuena, por que calramente este puesto me lo merecia yo, lo que pasa que tu "novia" es una zorra que no juega limpio, y consigue las cosas follandose a quién el conviene en ese momento, quizás este insatisfecha sexualmente, deberías replanteártelo." Todo esto lo dijo rápidamente y mirando como bailaban Harry y Hermione. Ron se queo ciertamente confuso, y no le dio tiempo a responderle, ya que se fue en ese instante. Esa gran confusión fue reprimido por unos celos intensos, no soporto la idea de ver bailar a Hermione con Harry ni un solo segundo mas, no sabia por que pero las palabras de aquel hombre le habían calado muy profundo.

" Hermione venga vamonos que ya hemos estado lo suficiente, y ya me canse de estar aquí de monigote." Dijo ron cuando se hubo acercado a Harry y Hermione.

" No, yo me quedo." Dijo cortante.

" No tu te vienes conmigo, que ya estay cansado. Dijo amarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta el coche. Hermione se quejo todo el viaje, y para colmo les pillo un atasco en plena carretera. Ron no abrio la boca ni un solo milimetro. Media hora después llegaron a casa.

 " Me voy a la cama que esta un poco cansada." Ron la cogio de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta y la abrazo por la espalda, y apoyo su cabeza en el cuello. "¿Ron?" dio un respingo cuando empezó a besarle el cuello. "¿qu- que te pasa, Ron?" en apenas unos segundos la volteo y la subio por las escaleras hasta la habitación. Hermione estaba sorprendida, por nada asustada, como hubiese sido lo lógico. Mas bien todo lo contrario, le resultaba hasta gracioso, tanto que sin darse cuenta, se estaba dejando llevar. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo intento parar.

" Ron, Ron para..." dijo entre suspiros.

" Que te pasa... no era esto lo que querías, de que te quejas pues...." no la dejo reaccionar, la agarro rápidamente de las manos de tal manera que no se pudiese zafar y estuviese bajo su dominio.

A la mañana siguiente se desperto sobresaltada de ver a ron desnbudo y fuertemente agarrado a ella. Entonces, rocordo lo que habia pasado y se llevo una mano a la boca, notando cmo escurrian las lagrimas por el rostro.

"A que estas jugando Hermione..." se dijo a si misma quedándose anonadada.

CONTINUARA.....

Kaixo! Ke tal??? Lo siento por latardanza poer esque tuve serios problemas con el computardor de mi casas y lo tenog todo escrito a mano en un cuarderno! Pero ya lo arregle!

Muchas gracias por lsorevieus! Me animan a poder seguir escribiendo! Ya no tardare tanto por que estoy de vacaiones! Jejeje

Saluditos!

Onag Radcliffe


	6. caciones tricioneras

Cap 6**.... Canciones traicioneras**

'¿A que estas jugando Hermione?' se repetía una y otra vez la muchacha. No podía con su conciencia, bien cierto es que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con Harry, pero eso no era excusa como para acostarse con Ron. Daba vueltas por la casa pensando que si esta era la primera vez, ya no pararía. Habiéndolo descubierto, ¿para que parar?. Y eso la asusto. Sin apenas darse cuenta estaba conduciendo en dirección a la casa de Harry. No sabia por que pero se lo necesitaba contar. Mientras se quedaba en el atasco que había siempre en la radial principal de Londres escucho una canción que la hizo sentir todavía peor. Who's david? de Busted....((_Si alguien kiere la traducción esta abajo dl todo_))

**Are you sure that your mine  
Aren't you dating other guys  
Coz you're so cheap  
And I´m not blind  
You are not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw, you sleep around the town  
And I´ve got to proof because the words are going around  
Don´t know you.**

Era ya lo que le faltaba para el duro, hasta las canciones de desengaño se ponían es su contra. Ya no estaba tan segura de si contárselo o no a Harry. Le amaba mucho pero, esto iba a ser una dura prueba para su relación. Que entre otras cosas no iba demasiado, y la canción seguía...

**And I know that you try to break me into pieces, and I know  
that you lie, but you cant hurt me now  
I´m over you ******

Cada vez se iba poniendo peor. Se lo contaría a Harry y lo que Dios quisiese. Siguió dandlo vueltas a como se lo diria. Cuando se uiso dar cuneta, estaba alli delante de la puerta de su apartamento en Harlow. Titubeo al presionar el timbre de la puerta. Harry la abro con un toalla alrededor de la cintura y el pelo completamente mojado, le habia pillado en plena ducha.

" Hola cielo, como tu por aki y a estas horas!?" fue a besarla pro le aparto la cara, Harry se quedo un poco sorprendido pero no le dio mayor importancia. " ¿Que te pasa?"

" es que, ayer por la noche tuve un pequeño problema con Ron...." Me acosté con el......pensó. Rompió a Llorar..." Me forzó a acostarme con el" Algo en su cabeza la llamaba mentirosa y le repetía la frase de la canción que había escuchado antes. **YOURS STUPID LYINGS BITCH.... ** una y otra vez. Ni se dio cuneta que Harry no habia abierto la boca. Sencillamente se había sentado y miraba a Hermione con una cara extraña mientras chasqueaba lo dedos....

" yo lo mato.... yo lo mato... un dia de estos cojo la varita y le mato..... como te ha hecho eso?" decia apretando la mandíbula . Se levanto y se fue corriendo a ponerse la ropa.

"¿Dónde vas?" dijo asustada Hermione.

" Voy a dar de ostias a ese gilipollas, le voy a dejar la cara pa' la radio" Hermione se ausuto.

" No Harry, dejalo trankilo no merece la pena, en teoria no  llego a forzar del todo..." Harry se quedo quito mirándola. " yo me deje llevar...."Harry dejo su abrigo, y se volvio a sentar en el sofá.

" vete, por favor vete de aki...." dijo Harry calmadamente.

"Harry escucha..."

"LARGO DE AQUÍ YA!!!" grito de repente. Hermione cogió su bolso y su chaqueta y se fue sin decir una sola palabra mas. Para su sorpresa no solto ni una sola lagrima, sencillamnte tenia una sensación muy fuerte de desazon. Llego a casa y Ron estaba viendo una película. Se sento a su lado sin decir una sola palabra. Vio la película con una desgana muy grande.

"¿Donde has estado?" pregunto Ron.

" En casa de Harry.... le fui a llevar un limpiador de varitas que me había prestado hace siglos." Dijo sin mas. Ron se abrazo a ella y volvio a besarla como la noche anterior, y ahí se quedo, una vez mas, sin hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo.

Aquella oficina era extremadamente fría, totalmente vacía.... y tardaría un tiempo en acomodarla a su gusto. Hermione había preferido que, mientras estuviese en el trabajo, nada de su vida personal interfiriese en su labor como nueva directora de Hechizo superiores. Ya casi no veía a Harry, al no estar la misma oficina, e incluso en otra planta del ministerio. Tenia menos comederos de cabeza. Pero al llegar a casa se derrumbaba moralmente. Daba vueltas un y otra vez a lo que pasaba muchas noches con ron. No tenia conciencia no sabia para, no sabia decir que no.... su gran problema, no saber decir que no. Poco a poco, consiguió sin darse cuneta, alejarse de Ron. 'Se habra cansado ya de mi' penso. También se sintio deprimida. Habia perdido el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo casi sin darse cuenta. Por el ministerio, llego un momento que iba como un autentico fantasma, vagando por los pasillos.

" Oiga tenga un poco de cuidado y mire por donde va..." Grito una mañana a un hombre la habia golpeado y la habia tirado al suelo. Se puso las gafas para ver quien era. Era Harry. Se quedo tirada en el suelo sin mover un solo centímetro mientras Harry la miraba cn una mirada penetrante, que no supo definir muy bien. Le tenido,l amano y la ayudo a levantarse.

" Lo siento, iba pensando en otras cosas" y sin decir mas se fue a su despacho. Que frio había sido con ella. Se sintió un poco peor de lo que ya estaba.

Eran las diez de la noche, y seguía en el despacho. Había terminado su trabajo hacia tiempo, pero seguía pensando en la frialdad que había mostrado Harry es su encontronazo en el pasillo. Se levanto  e encamino hacia el ascensor para ir sea y a su casa. Esa noche Ron trabajaba así que no la molestaría para pensar. El ascensor se paro en el sétimo piso. ¿Qué raro? a estas horas en estos departamentos nos suele haber nadie.' Pensó. Se quedo a cuadros escoceses cuándo vio que era Harry quién estaba esperando el ascensor. 'Genial, lo que me faltaba pal' duro...' y torció el gesto. Harry entro y no dijo absolutamente nada. Se coloco a su lado sin abrir la boca. Sexto piso... quinto piso... 'di algo Hermione venga esta tu oportunidad' pensaba una y otra vez. Cuarto piso, el ascensor dio un revolcón y kedo a oscuras, una luz de emergencia se encendio.

" Que coñ...." dijo Harry. " _Reparo!!!" _grito. Otro revolcón de ascensor, pero no se movio ni un pelo. " _Reparo!!!!!" _ todo igual. " Menuda basura..." se sentó n el suelo sin siquiera mirar a Hermione que seguía en el mismo sito. Sostenia en su mano la varita. Conocia un hechizo infalible para brir el ascensor. Pero algo se lo impedia. Si no abria el ascensor se tendría que quedar alli toda la noche con Harry, lo cual supondría una oportunidad para aclaralo. Susurro un pequeño hechizo para que no hiciese calor en ascensor y guardo disimuladamente la varita en su bolso de nuevo. Se sento calmadamente en el suelo. Se quedo mirándole como hacia intentos fallidos de quedarse dormido. Que guapo estaba.

"Harry y-"

"Lo siento. No debí echarte de esa manera de mi casa.... aunque compréndeme fue el momento..." dijo de repente Harry muy deprisa mientras miraba al suelo.

" No, no, la culpa es mía, no debí hacer lo que hice y no hay minuto que me arrepienta, pero es una larga historia.... todavía te quiero..... te quiero mucho... lo siento...." dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Harry, que seguía mirando al suelo. Se acerco un poco mas hasta que se sentó a su lado. Quedaron as por un tiempo, en un silencio un tanto tenso. Finalmente Harry le paso un brazo por lo hombros. Hermione le torno la cara y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. A este le siguió otro mas fuerte  y la cosa fue subiendo de tono. Pronto estuvieron rememorando las noches de Toronto, que Hermione echaba tanto de menos.

"Harry, de veras que lo siento... es que tengo muchos problemas y no quiero hacerte sufrir. Te prometo que los solucionare de inmediato". Dijo Hermione antes de quedarse dormida junto al hombro de Harry.

A las cieno de la mañana despertó Hermione algo sobresaltada y decidió que lo mejor seria utilizar en encantamiento para salir de ese ascensor. Fue a dormir a casa de Harry aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente los dos despertaron felices.... lo habían arreglado todo.

"Buenos días cielo... que tal dormiste el rato ese que estuvimos aca!" pregunto gracioso Harry.

"Pues la verdad es que muy bien... mejor de lo que habia dormido desde hace tiempo, todo gracias a ti." Dijo dándole un enorme y cariñoso beso en los labios. " vamos termina pronto, que tenemos que ir al Ministerio ya...." el viaje tedioso, como siempre. Pero con na diferencia, no pararon de hablar de muchas cosas.

" Bueno esta tarde te recojo y nos vamos a dar una vuelta ¿vale?" dijo Harry. Hermione le agarro de la mano y le dio un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso enorme. La felicidad les invadía hasta el ultimo de sus poros....cosa que no ocurria con Arthur Weasley que observaba la escena con un sentiminto de engaño y odio desde la ventana de su despacho en el cuarto piso.

Continuara.....

HOLA!!××× k tal!? Os preguntareis por que esta el continuara ta abajo... eske voy aponer la traducción de la canción y no kiero fastidia rel final del cap..... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEUS... ya queda pokito para el final.. como  capitulos o asi... jejeje bueno poss eso ke muchas asias!!! Y aki viene la traducción:

**Estas segura de ti misma!?  
no estas quedando con otro tíos?  
por que tu eres desgraciada....  
y yo no esoty ciego  
No me hagas perder mi tiempo  
Mucha gente ve, que duermes alrededor de la cuidad   
Y estoy trite por que las palabras se van.   
No sabes.....**

Y la otra parte es esta....

**Y yo se que tu intentas romperme en pedazos y tambien se  
que mientes, pero ya no me puedes herir   
me aleje de ti....**

Y por ai ai ptra frase suelta.... que es**: TUS ESTUPIDAS MENTIRAS PUTA**... poss eso, yo lo pongo por si ai laguien ke no lo entiende o lo que fuese... jejeje espero que os haya gustado, pronto el proximo....


	7. Celos Y Mentiras

Hola!!! Bueno este capitulo tiene de todo, al principio es curioso y como de distensión para liberar tensiones de los personajes....espro que os guste!! Saluditos  
  
Onag Radcliffe.  
  
Cap 7. Celos y Mentiras.  
  
" tu..." reía Hermione contenta una tarde que estaban Harry y ella en casa, tonteando aprovechando que Ron había salido a dar una vuelta con unos amigos. Ron tenia unos nuevos amigos con los que salía mucho últimamente, según le había dicho, era unos interinos nuevos del hospital que era súper agradables. Eso dejaba mucho mas margen para estar con Harry sin ningún problema.  
  
" mmm vamos a ver.... que es esto Hermione...mmm valla que braguitas mas monas... creo que te las voy a quitar y dejarlas sobre la silla allí quedaran mejor."decía Harry mientras intentaba bajarles las braguitas Hermione y esta, jugando se resistía y no hacia mas que reírse. " estate quieta que las vas a romper... hombre.... por fin..." Hermione tenía un ataque de risa. Abrió las piernas y dejo entrar a Harry, que no hacia mas que sonreírla. Siguieron con su ritma pausado de siempre. A los diez minutos empezaron a abrir la puerta de la casa. Harry salto como un resorte y se subió los pantalones y Herminio buscaba desesperadamente sus bragas. Encendieron la televisión en el justo momento. Harry cruzo delicadamente las piernas, para que Ron no se diese cuenta de nada. Ron venia acalorado.  
  
" Ron que te pasa?" preguntó Hermione nerviosa.  
  
" Hola Harry, n-n-ada que vengo de jugar al fútbol..." dijo rápidamente y tartamudeando.  
  
" Como al fútbol? Si tu no sabes jugar... no has jugado en tu vida!" dijo Hermione levantando una ceja.  
  
" bueno es que... pero qué te crees no eres mi madre!!" dijo ron enfadado subiendo a la habitación.  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados, Ron estaba muy nervioso. Lo dejaron pasar por alto, le habría pasado algo extraño. Tocaron la puerta y Harry fue a abrir.  
  
" Hola!" dijo una voz de pito al otro la do de la puerta." Harry te estaba buscando y en el ministerio me dijo que estabas en tu casa, pero fui a tu casa y estaba vacía y volví al ministerio y les pedí a los de localización que te buscasen y me dieron que estaban aquí, pero e pillado un atasco y no he podido venir antes... Hola Hermione!" Elle Willis era la muchacha que había sustituido a Hermione en el departamento de Harry. Una chica de unos 19 años, que en el colegio era conocida por su voz. Una voz de pito y melodiosa. Hablaba por los codos y siempre lucia una enorme sonrisa perfecta y súper blanca que contrastaba mucho con su piel acaramelada y llena de pecas. Tenia unos ojos azul cielo muy vistosos y grandes con cejas y pestañas larguísimas e igual de negras que su pelo, que le llegaba a la cintura completamente liso. Pecho voluptuoso y muy alta, con figura espléndida . Vestía de una manera que a Hermione a veces le hacia sentir acomplejada y ese era uno de los momentos... Llevaba una túnica turquesa muy escotada que dejaba ver parte de su pecho superior, muy ceñida ,que le marcabas las curvas y su culo respingón, y extremadamente desafilado que mostraba gran parte de su pierna derecha. Arriba se oyó un enorme portazo nada mas entrar Amanda por al puerta.  
  
" Bueno no me quiero quedar mucho, solo he venido a llevarme a Harry por que tenemos que terminar unos informes que me prometió que íbamos a terminar hoy, pero misteriosamente ha desaparecido y ya os e contado la batallita de antes con el coche... hay que ver lo que inventan estos muggles para apañarse sin magia, verdaderos genios... a mi me da que eran magos obsesionados que les ayudaron un poco, por que si no lo veo normal, bueno que me desvió del tema.... pues eso que he venido a Buscar a Harry para arrastrarlo un sábado a la oficina, yo se que es un rollo, pero es lo que hay y si no ,no haberte comprometido a hacerlo hoy..." dijo esto rápidamente. Harry y Hermione la miraban con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Lo había dicho todo en escasos 10 segundos... Cogió a Harry del brazo y lo arrastro hasta su coche.  
  
" Elle, espera, que me voy a despedir, no seas tan brusca leñe!" fijo Harry  
  
"Perdona Harry, jeje." Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Harry vio como miraba hacia arriba. Hermione no vio con muy bueno ojos lo que acababa de hacer, se dio la vuelta, no quería que los celos atacasen.   
  
" Esta noche te llamo vale cariño?" le susurró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A Hermione no le hacia ni pizca de gracia que se fuese con ella. Se ponía extremadamente celosa. No puedo comer nada, se sentía acomplejada se miraba el pecho y decía, pequeños... y luego pensaba en el refrán: Teta que mano no cubre no es teta si no ubre, y volvía a mirarse el pecho y decía que eran pequeños...  
  
"Ron, ¿crees que tengo las tetas pequeñas?" pregunto Hermione esa misma noche.   
  
Ron levanto su vista del profeta y se la quedo mirando.  
  
" Hombre muy grandes no son.... pero..." volvió a mirar el profeta. Hermione intuyo lo que iba después del pero.... no sabia que hacer realmente. A la mañana siguiente se iría de compras para relajarse.   
  
Estaba mirando túnicas en una tienda nueva que había en el Callejón diagon.... vio la que el día anterior llevaba Elle. Paso a la tienda sin pensárselo dos veces.... había una cantidad de túnicas provocativas y juveniles que Hermione nunca había visto. Empezó a rebuscar en la perchas y cogió varias para probárselas. Las que había era realmente bonitas. Estuvo toda la mañana probándose túnicas, alrededor de unas quince. Finalmente se decidió por tres: de color negro y malva oscuro, de hombros desfilados y al aire y con faldas diferentes. Pero había un problema, le estaban anchas de pecho.   
  
" Si quiere se lo podemos arreglar, le podemos coger por la espalda unas pinzas que le harán una figura mas ceñida." Dijo la dependienta.  
  
" No, no hace falta.. ¿Cuanto es?"  
  
" se tiene que probar los corsés flexibles, estas túnicas viene con ellos." Hermione puso cara de espanto. ¿Cómo que corsés?. " jajaja, tranquila querida son unos corsés mágicos, que estilizan pero no tienes sensación de compresión y se pegan como si fuesen una segunda pie, y van incluidos en el precio." La chica se alejo por una puerta trasera de la tienda y trajo en la mano algo que Hermione s sorprendió mucho al ver, era un corsé francés del siglo XIX, eso le hizo recordar a la mujeres que Manet pintaba en sus cuadros. Bellas. Muy bellas. " Venga por aquí atrás que se lo voy a poner y le voy a hacer el conjuro." Hermione veía aquel precioso corsé y no le parecía, ni de lejos, una segunda piel. Se quito toda la parte de arriba y quedo solo con las braguitas. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. La mujer le acomodo el corsé y empezó a hilar los cordones por detrás, como si fuesen unos zapatos. " Sujetes a la barra esa de ahí." Le dijo la dependienta cinco minutos depuse. Hermione la obedeció. De repente sintió un tiro y como si la ahogasen, y otro mas. Miro hacia abajo y vio como se iba comprimiendo sobre si misma. Aquello era terriblemente incomodo. ¿Y eso lo habían aguantado mujeres durante siglos? Era terrible, no le extrañaba en absoluto que siempre estuviesen desmayándose, ¡No se podía respirar! AL rato termino, y Hermione estaba completamente colorada del esfuerzo. La dependienta rió al ver su cara. " Siempre pasa lo mismo, pero los resultados son muy buenos. Hermione se miro en el espejo y es como si estuviese metida dentro de una armadura, pero le marcaba mas las caderas y la cintura, cosa que nunca iba mal del todo. La chica hizo de repente un movimiento sutil con la varita y las presiones desaparecieron al igual que el corsé que se quedo como una especie de gelatina que se le fundió a la piel sin perder la forma. " para queotarse3lo solo tiene que volver aquí o encontrar a alguien con la suficiente fuerza y maña para apretar los duros hilos del corsé de nuevo. Vístase y le cobro." Y salió del probador. Hermione comenzó a vestirse de nuevo, las cosas le estaba como un sayón. Había perdido una talla entera de cintura, no sabia como iba a ir hasta el coche para sujetarse los pantalones. Pago las túnicas y salió al coche a dejar las bolsas. Se ajusto como bien pudo los pantalones y se fue a comprar unos zapatos monos... hacia mucho que no se daba eso caprichos y ya era hora. A eso de las tres de la tarde llego a casa, completamente feliz. Las compras la revitalizaban en un momento de bajón, lo había olvidado por completo.   
  
Se miro en el espejo con las túnicas y volvió a mirarse el pecho, y luego se acordó de cómo se le iba a Harry los ojos al escote de Elle, y se muro de celos en ese mismo momentos. Sin pensárselo dos veces cogió la varita y se apunto al pecho.  
  
"¡¡¡Augmenter la poitrine!!!!"grito. Sonó un gracioso sonido de inflar un globo. Su pecho empezó a crecer. Cuando alcanzo un tamaño normal, alrededor de una talla 95, grito el Finite Incantatem. Y pararon de crecer. Se miro al espejo. La túnica qué había quedado como un guante. Se veía mas guapa con mas pecho, pero a la vez se sentía extraña, ¿por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia al aspecto físico, si nunca le había importado? 'La adolescencia que la tengo tardía' Pensó graciosa. Se puso el pijama y bajo a preparar la cena. Ron ya había llegado y como no, cabreado, últimamente siempre lo estaba.  
  
" Hola Ron" dijo Hermione. Poniéndole la cena. Ron se quedo mirándole la camiseta que le estaba apretada.  
  
"Hermione...te noto diferente...me explicas que significa esto.."dijo plantándole la mano en el pecho aumentado. Hermione se la quito de un manotazo.   
  
"estaba acomplejada por que las túnicas y camisones que me e comprado me quedaban muy grandes de pecho, y me lo aumentado tres tallas...y punto en boca, no quiero ningún comentario mas." Ron se quedo callado y no dijo nada. " por cierto e tirado toda mi ropa, a partir de ahora me voy a arreglar un poquito mas." Ron se limito a asentir con la cabeza.   
  
A la mañana siguiente se arreglo y se puso una de las túnicas nuevas. Y fue feliz y contenta al Ministerio. No se había dado cuanta de la cantidad de mujeres que llevaban las túnicas de esa tienda. Así no se sentía rara. Se sentó en su despacho y se dispuso a trabajar. A la hora de comer fue Harry a buscarla.  
  
" Hola amor..." se quedo callado cuando vio lo que vio. " madre del amor hermoso, ¿que te has hecho?"  
  
"jejeje, que me canse de ir siempre hecha una facha... me fui de compras utilic algunos hechizos de mi departamento.....¿no te gusta?" pregunto asustada.  
  
" todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me encanta... lo que pasa que me voy a tern que acostumbrar... jeje" salieron a comer.   
  
"oyes Hermione... ¿Este domingo que haces?" pregunto Harry.   
  
" Nada, ¿por que?"  
  
" Por que había pensado que podíamos ir al "Party in the park"((es un festival de música muy popular que se celebra en Londres todos los años en Junio o Julio y van los artistas Ingleses mas famosos))) en Hyde Park... que salen algunos grupos de música Muggle que a ti te gustan, y tengo dos entradas para el domingo... entres los que están Busted, Blue.... ¿te apetece?"   
  
" Claro, estaba deseando ir, peor las entradas son muy difíciles de conseguir!!" dijo emocionada. " Bueno me voy que es muy tarde..."  
  
" venga que voy contigo hasta le ministerio, que tengo que ir a ver al Sr. Weasley..."  
  
"OK...vamos".  
  
Como no los atascos por Londres siempre estaba allí nunca se disolvían.  
  
"Esta noche te llamo. Adiós." Dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se dirigió al despacho e Arthur Weasley. Llamo a la puerta.  
  
" Pasa, pasa Harry....siéntate.. veras te comento..." empezó a exponerle como podria solucionar un problema con los muggles que sufrían rechazo a los hechizos quejita-memoria. Harry le soluciono el problema enseguida.  
  
"Bueno Harry, muchas gracias me has sido de gran ayuda.... y cuéntame, que es de tu vida, hace mucho que no pasas por casa y Molly dice que quiere verte un poco..."  
  
"pues nada es que últimamente estoy muy liado..." dijo sonriendo.  
  
" Con las novias supongo..." dijo poniendo una expresión que Harry noto un poco forzada.  
  
" no lo cierto es que ahora no estoy con nadie..."  
  
"¿Seguro?" su expresión se volvió completamente dura y enérgica... "lo que yo vi el otro día no fue precisamente eso.... Harry debes terminar con Hermione. No puedes seguir con ella..." dijo. Harry se quedo muerto de vergüenza, los habían pillado. Después de casi 7 meses. Por su parte Arthur Weasley no iba a permitir que su hijo sufriese, tuviese que hacer lo que tuviese que hacer. Se le ocurrió una idea...  
  
" Hay razones muy convincentes por las que no puedes seguir con ella...."  
  
" Va a romper con Ron, si eso es lo que le preocupa Sr. Weasley... además yo la quiero y no me haga eso..." El sr. Weasley hacia caso omiso a lo que Harry le estaba diciendo.  
  
" No puedes seguir con ella... por que... por que.... sois hermanos..." Harry solto una carcajada enorme....  
  
"venga hombre no he visto intento mas desesperado..." vio que la cara e el Sr. Weasley no había cambiado ni un solo ápice. " me esta hablando en serio..." Harry se preocupo. " "Veras Harry, tu padre, al igual que tu no era un santo.... tenia sus cosas por hay.. pero amaba a tu madre... Hermione no es hija de Frank Granger.... es hija de tu padre.... te lo hemos estado ocultando por que no queríamos que esa amistad tan buena que tuvieseis se rompiese por conflicto de intereses y tampoco sabíamos como te lo ibas a tomar....   
  
La madre de Hermione fue la amante de tu padre antes de su muerte...tu madre nunca lo supo claro..." Harry se quedo de piedra.  
  
" No... no me lo creo...." dijo Harry a la desesperada... " demuéstrelo. Arthur abrió un cajo y con su varita creo un documento falso sin que Harry se diese cuenta.   
  
"Esta.. Esta es la partida de nacimiento original de Hermione...." Harry la cogio y ponia Nombre de la madre: Amanda Broke... padre James Potter.... y estaba sellada por el ministerio de magia.....  
  
" Como la tiene usted aquí..." dijo con una angustia que casi no le dejaba hablar....  
  
" no te había llamado para esa tontería, te había llamado para advertirte..." mintió, todo le había salido a pedir de boca. Harry había entrado al trapo entero.  
  
"pero en el carne de Hermione viene como su padre Frank Granger...."  
  
"Cuando tu padre murió La sra. Granger se caso con Frank y este adopto a Hermione."  
  
" Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir... no me encuentro demasiado bien.. adiós...y gracias..." dijo saliendo del despacho. A Arthur no le hacia gracia hacer y decir ese tipo de mentiras... pero no iba a permitir que los cuernos atravesasen el techo de la casa a de su hijo. Se sentía mal por haberle dicho eso Harry, pero era su obligación como buena padre, o eso pensaba el.  
  
Harry no llamo a Hermione esa noche.... Hermanos... era lo peor que le podía pasar..... no podía seguir con ella..... ahora comenzó a atar cabos de por que nunca le dejaron ir a casa de Hermione... ni le dejaban hacer muchas cosas cn ella....  
  
Hermione Estaba en su casa el domingo por la mañana emocionada. Por fin iba a ir al PARTY IN THE PARK! Llevaba años esperándolo... el cartel era muy atractivo: Blue, Busted, The Darkness, Twain... se puso unos pantalones comodos y salió corriendo... Cuando llego, Harry ya estaba allí. Corrio y le dio un fuerte abrazo que no fue correspondido. Hermione se le quedo mirando.  
  
" Harry, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿Dónde esta tu comida?" pregunto Hermione intrigada por la cara de su amado.  
  
" Hermione, no podemos seguir con esto, tenemos que terminar " -No llores por favor- pensó Harry. Hermione se quedo de piedra. " Yo no puedo seguir con esta situación" dijo intentando aparentar quietud.  
  
" Si es por Ron, tranquilo que le finiquito ya...." dijo mientras notaba como corrían las lagrimas pos su rostro. -No llores, será todo mas difícil y esto es lo mejor- pensó Harry. -HAZLA MUCHO DAÑO- le dijo una extraña voy dentro de su cabeza.  
  
" No ,no es por Ron... es que ya no te quiero...." Hermione se quedo a cuadros....  
  
" No me lo creo.... no es verdad, tiene que haber algo mas grave, no es normal..." dijo ya llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
" te he utilizado para intentar olvidar a Ginny y no lo he conseguido....lo siento.... toma las entradas para el concierto.." Hermione no se movió de donde estaba. Miraba al suelo llorando desconsoladamente en silencio. " te las dejare en este banco...." se acerco y le dejo su entrada en una poyo que había cerca. " solo espero que me puedas perdonar alguna vez..... Adiós" y sin media mas palabra se dio la vuelta y se desapareció, dejando a una compungida y sofocada Hermione que finalmente callo al suelo destrozada y con su corazón sangrando de dolor.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola... no me lo puedo creer. Lo he hecho... han roto... me siento fatal.....me ha resultado muy difícil escribir le final de este capitulo.... no sabia como expresar lo que tengo en mente....solo espero que les haya gustado y que dentro de poco mas.... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEUS.. no os perdáis el siguiente que habrá muchas sorpresas interesantes referentes a Ron... y a Hermione claro esta....  
  
UN BESITO!!! 


	8. eramos pocos y pario la abuela

Caps 8

" te he utilizado para intentar olvidar a Ginny y no lo he conseguido...." esa frase no hacia mas que resonar en el cerebro de Hermione una y otra vez. Se había quedado sentada en el mismo sitio, llorando amargamente. Llevada dos horas tirada en el suelo de Hyde park.... no se lo podía creer.... la había estado utilizando... todo lo que habían hablado, todo lo que habían prometido, todo era falso.... Hermione estaba destrozada. Jamás le había dolido tanto el pecho. Comenzó a ponerse en pie con dificultad, había permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma postura que las piernas se le había dormido. Fue prácticamente, como quien dice, dando tumbos hasta su casa. No cogió el coche, no podía ni con su alma. Metió las llaves en la cerradura y las puertas estaban abierta. El panorama que se encontró fue desolador, Ron se había vuelto loco. Estaba sentado en el sofá del salón con los ojos hinchados y todo a su alrededor era destrucción, era como si hubiese ido arrasando con todos por la casa. Había roto jarrones la barandilla de la escalera estaba rota, como si la viesen estado dando patadas, Hermione vio de lejos el mando metido dentro de la pantalla de el televisor. Y curiosamente le dio igual. Se sentó al lado de Ron y se quedo ahí, sin decir nada.

" ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Ron cinco minutos después.

" Nada y ¿a ti?"

" tampoco nada..." Hermione dio un sollozo. " Anda ven aquí..." dijo abrazándola, cosa que Hermione agradeció. Al fin de cuenta le seguía queriendo como un buen amigo. Se quedaron así largo y tendido.

" Reparo..." dijo ron ya entrada la noche. Se volvió a sentar con Hermione hasta que los dos se quedaron dormido en es sofá. A la mañana siguiente a Hermione le costo averiguar por que sentía tan extremadamente mal. Se levanto de la cama y vio como ron le había dejado una nota extraña. ' _ me he ido a mirar una cosa, me he percatado de que lo nuestro no va bien, te quiero. Ron' _ la nota dejaba mucho a la imaginación era, bastante escueta. Dejo la nota donde estaba, sabia que ron no estaba por uno de sus mejores momento y realmente tampoco sabia por que. Ella tampoco estaba viviendo la mejor época de su vida. Se puso a llorar de nuevo, se acerco al teléfono y comenzó a marcar el teléfono de la casa de Harry, antes de terminar colgó el teléfono:

" Estúpida que estas haciendo, no se merece que le llames, después de todo lo que te dijo ayer tu todavía sigues llorando por el, pareces idota." Se dijo a si misma. Subió a su habitación y quedo observándola. Había un montón de cosas que Harry le había regalado. Bajo al sótano y cogió una de las cajas que utilizaron para la mudanza. Cuando regreso a su cuarto comenzó a guardar todas las cosas que Harry le había regalado o simplemente, que habían pertenecido a El, aunque fuesen de Ron. La habitación quedo extrañamente vacía sin tanta cosa. Le coloco una cinta aislante y sin ser casi consciente marco la caja con la palabra "Basura". Se vistió y se fue a dar una vuelta. Al pasar por delante de una tienda de espejos se fijo en su pelo. Le llegaba hasta la cintura y lo tenia completamente ondulado y fosco. ' Vida nueva....Look nuevo' fue a una peluquería especial que había en el centro comercial cerca no de su casa y se hizo un alisado definitivo. (parecido a la permanente pero al revés). Se recorto las puntas y se tiño el pelo de negro cn reflejos caobas (((me encanta ese color, es negro violín.))). Se hizo los agujeros de las orejas y ya que estaba un piercing en la nariz. Quería dejar la antigua Hermione atrás. No quería saber nada mas de ella nunca mas. Se miro en el espejo. Le gustaba como le había quedado el pelo. Aunque se había recortado las puntas mucho, el pelo le seguía llegando a la cintura. Cuando volvió a casa no había llegado Ron todavía. Se aburría de sobre manera así que se puso a ver la tele, no echaban nada de interés. Ya era casi las seis y ron no había vuelto, y eso que se había ido por la mañana. Si Hermione se quedaba quieta se ponía a pensar en Harry, y eso era lo ultimo que quería, el corazón le seguía sangrando a borbotones, pero quería cerrar la herida lo antes posible. Se centraría en su nueva vida y para superarlo se tendría que apoyar en el único amigo que le quedaba: Ron. Le daba pena que tuviese que buscar su punto de apoyo en una persona a la que había estado haciendo daño, de manera subjetiva. Se comenzó a dar cuanta de todo el daño que le había estado haciendo a Ron. No se merecía vivir....Y volvia a estar como al principio. Harry no la queria, Ron no la tocaba.... Eso no le preocupaba, ahora mismo no estaba para ese trote ni ningun otro. Borro de su memoria todos esos pensamientos que la enturbiaban. Eran as seis de la tarde y no había empezado a preparar la cena. A eso de las siente regreso Ron con cara de cansado y sin mucha hambre pero comió por compromiso. La cena era una situación tensa. Ninguno de los dos sabia por que estaba asi la noche anterior.

" Se murio mi abuela....."dijo Ron de repente. " Por eso estaba ayer asi. Hoy fui al entierro..."

" Y por que no me lo dijiste, t podía haber acompañado..."

"Gracias... eres un sol... pero no quería que vieses a toda mi familia mal..."

" No pasa nada...."

" al volver he pasado por una agencia de viaje y reserve unas pequeñas vacaciones en Dover...como el año pasado no pudimos ir a ningún sitio por mi trabajo y luego tu te fuiste con Harry a Toronto..." Hermione sintió como Ron inconscientemente, le había clavado un puñal en su corazón ya dolorido. Se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas. " Hermione ¿que te pasa?¿por qué lloras?" inquirio Ron preocupado.

" No se... no te preocupes, es que últimamente tengo unos cambios de humor muy raros, y me ha emocionado que reservases las vacaiones...." mintió. Ron hizo un amago de levantarse, pero titubeo, parecía inseguro. Finalmente se levanto y empezó a recoger la mesa, Hermione se levanto y se fue a dormir. Un rato después fue a dormir Ron.

A las tres de la mañana la levanto un fuerte dolor de ovarios.

" Lo que me faltaba que me venga ahora la regla."  Dijo bajito. Encima de que se encontraba mal, si le venia la regla se ponía todavía peor. Se levanto y fue a hacer pis y a tomarse una pastilla para el dolor. En mitad del pasillo noto que se estaba empezando a marear, miro para abajo y vio como tenia todo el pijama completamente ensangrentado, pego el mayor grito de toda su vida. Ron se levanto de inmediato y se quedo con la misma expresión de Horror de Hermione.

" Vamonos al hospital Hermione, es una hemorragia." Se desaparecieron, y para cuando se volvieron a aparecer en el hospital de San Mungo, Hermione se había desmayado.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó en la sala de un hospital, con un una vía cogida y suero goteando. Había una enfermera dando vueltas por la habitación y recogiendo todo lo que habia tirado. Vio a Ron con su bata de Medí-mago tirado en el sofá de la habitación.

" Veo que te has despertado, voy a llamar a un medico... que veo que tu marido-

"Novio..."interrumpió Hermione cortante.

"Que tu novio... no paso muy buena noche...y tu tampoco querida..." y sin mediar palabra se fue, en escasos 30 segundos apareció un medico. Hermione le conocía, era compañero de Ron.

" Hola Hermione ¿como te encuentras?" dijo tomándole el pulso.

" Muy cansada y fatigada, que ha pasado..." El medico se le qudo mirando.

" ¿No sabes lo que te ha pasado?" negó. " Hermione has perdido a niño que estabais espradno.. lo siento mucho. " Hermione se quedo estupefacta.

" Como?? Estaba embarazada?" El medico asintió. " Pero si es..." pensó en Harry. " Imposible." Rompió a llorar de nuevo.

" Se que es un golpe duro, pero tranquila en un futuro podras seguir teniendo niños, no ha sigo un aborto en toda regla, ha sifo mas bien un fallo de implantación. No se implanto bien y tu cuerpo lo tuvo que eliminar... pero de todas maneras tengo que hacerte una serie de preguntas: Te Has caído o te has golpeado con algo, me refiero a accidentes de trafico y cosas así." Negó lloriqueando. " Has sufrido alguna perdida de carácter sentimental, ya bien sea muerte de un familiar, disgustos... etc."  La joven asintió, mas golpe que le que Harry le había dado dos días antes no había. " Bien.... no te preocupas, has perdido mucha sangre pero podrás salir en un par de días. Venga luego vengo Hermione. Y tranquila, y d también dile a ese pedazo de vago que su turno ha empezado hace dos horas..." dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. La enfermera despertó a Ron. Cuando se levanto, Hermione vio como estaba toda su ropa y la bata impregnada en roja sangre.  Se le quedo mirando y se puso a llorar mas todavía.

" Hermione cariño, por que no me lo habías dicho.... hubiese estado mas atento a ti... y esto no hubiese pasado...." dijo con cara de pena.

" Es que no lo sabia....no lo sabia..." tiro de ron lloro desconsoladamente. Había perdido un niño, una de las peores cosas que le pueden pasar a una mujer... un niño de Harry. " Necesito esas vacaciones....

Una semana después Hermione salió del hospital... justo para coger esas vacaciones que tanto quería. Pretendía descontar y estaba completamente segura de que no iba a pasar nada con Ron, ya que por lo que acaba de vivir no era recordable mantener relaciones sexuales. Fue a su casa y era como si fuese un espacio completamente inexplorado. Ron no la dejo moverse en absoluto. Se había portado realmente muy bien con ella, pero aun así seguía queriéndole como un gran amigo. Nadie sabia nada de lo que le había pasado durante esa semana, no quería ser la comidilla ni ser el blanco de miradas de lastima. Solo se había enterado su hermana, pero no la había podido visitar por que casi no se podía mover de su casa. Estaba ya embarazada de casi ocho meses y tenia una gran barriga. Realmente se sentía muy deprimida, pero no quería aparentarlo, parecer débil era lo que peor llevada Hermione. Desde que era chiquilla.

La unica menara que Hermione encontró de evadirse de la realidad durante el viaje a Dover fue escuchar musica. Tampoco le apetecía demasiado conversar, estaba en un momento de bajón dentro de una gran depresión. Cuando llegaron, Hermione echo la primera sonrisa en un tiempo, Ron había reservado en un pequeño hotel mágico a las afueras de Dover. Era muy bonito. La habitación también lo era. Con cortinas de colores vivos que daban alegría a  Hermione en ese momento. Deshizo las maletas y fue a darse un baño a la piscina. Había perdido peso durante la ultima semana, no habia tenido demasiado apetito. Hizo unos cuantos largos y salio de la piscina. Realmente hacia un calor inusual para la fecha. Vio a Ron de lejos y se acerco a el, vio que tenia una cara de asco tremenda mientras hablaba con alguien. Cuando se acerco a Ron se dio cuanta de quien era pero ya era tarde para darse la vuelta: Harry y Elle estaban conversando animadamente con Ron, que al parecer no le hacia demasiada gracia su presencia.

"Hermione!" Harry dio un pequño respingo y Hermione bajo la mirada al suelo para no romper a llorar. "Mira que casualidad, mira quine esta aquí." Dijo Ron con marcado sarcasmo.

"Si, que casualidad.." 'Mierda, lo que me faltaba..' pensó Hermione con amargura. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlos y vio que Harry estaba mirando con mucho interés el arbusto que teniana a su izquierda. De repente, Elle la dio dos sonoros besos y comenzó a hablar, pero tenia una nota de cabreo y sarcasmo mientras hablaba.

"Valla Hermione te veo muy diferente ( Hermione había aprovechado y se había secado el pelo por magia.)" Elle le dio un repaso de arriba abajo. "Estas mucha mas delgada."

"Es que..." empezó a decir Ron. Pero Hermione le corto, no queria que Harry se enterase.

"Digamos que no pase muy buena semana...."dijo con la sonrisa mas falsa que podía poner.

" Hombre, es que sufrir un aborto no es para nadie plato de buen gusto" Y ahí estaba la guinda del pastel. Ron se lo acaba de cargar todo. Harry dejo de observar el arbusto y Elle frunció el ceño de sobremanera. Los dos se habían quedado estupefactos.

"Por que no nos has dicho nada a nadie..." dijo Elle.

" Por que opino que estos temas son solo míos y que no le incumben a nadie ,as, lo siento mucho Elle si es duro, pero soy así de cabezota y no me van a cambiar..." dijo lo mas calmadamente que pudo.

" ok, pero quiero que sepas que aquí tienes una amiga por si alguna vez te hace falto vale?" le dedico una de esas sonrisa enormes. Hermione sintió que era sincera. " Harry me voy a Buscar a Paúl, que le tengo que comentar ciertas cosas de la conferencia de esta noche. Chao!" y se fue rápidamente de la piscina. Hermione también se fue sin decirle nada a nadie. No quería Hablar. Se sintió observada por Harry, y no le gustaba.

Esa noche tuvo bronca con Ron. Por que tenia que abrir la boca. Sabia que no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que le había pasado durante esa semana, y menos que lo soltase como lo soltó delante de Harry y Elle. Menos de Harry. Desde su habitación oían la fiesta que tenían montada los de el ministerio. Al parecer, por lo que Harry le había contado a Ron, tenia una conferencia general. Pero los jóvenes parecía que habían alargado la fiesta un poco mas. A las doce de la noche. Decidieron ir  a dar una vuelta por Dover, estaba todo precioso. Una hora después regresaron al Hotel. Pasearon por el recinto y vieron a dos personas realmente muy borrachas y muy calentorras dentro de la piscina. Se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo. Se acercaron un poco mas y Hermione se quedo de piedra. Harry se lo estaba medio montando en la piscina con Elle. Los dos tenían las mejillas completamente coloradas de la borrachera. Se dio la vuelta para salir coarriendo, pero Ron se había quedado paralizado, no se movía absolutamente nada. Hermione se quedo confusa cuando llegaron a la habitación. Se metió en la cama y se puso a pensar....se fijo en los ojos con los que Ron miraba a Harry Ron estaba enamorado si, pero no de ella... si no de Harry. Cuando hubo llegado a esta conclusión, rompió a llorar del dolor que le hbai producido esa escena de la piscina.

Continuara...

Hola! Que tal? Bueno bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, a mi me costo escribirlo por que no sabia en que momento terminarlo, si cunado aborta o cuando se los encutra MEDIO montándoselo en la iscina. Bien bine informar que solo quedan dos capitulos a los sumo.... pero trankilos que tardara no mas de dos semanas! Jejejeje

Bueno Gaya. Me vas a dar tu mail, por que quiero comentarte algunas cosas, pero para los que quieran mi mail es

lokaxmattjayhotmail.com  besukines!

p.d: no lo saque de los serrano, en realidad lo saque de la serie Marmlade Boy jejejejej kisses


	9. La Proposicion

Cap9 la proposición

Ya había llegado agosto, era el mismo dia que Hermione y Harry habían echo el amor por primera vez, y no paso desapercibido para Hermione, menos después de todo lo que había pasado durante todo ese año. Ahora con la cabeza mas fría pero con el pecho igual de dolorido examinaba la situación de ese año. Si lo mirabas bien, había sido mas bueno que malo. Había tenido una bonita falsa historia de amor con Harry, pero que había acabado en tragedia. Desde que se habian ido de Dover a finales de Julio no habia vuelto a ver a Harry. Cada vez e daba mas angustia mirar a Ron a la cara. ¿¿cómo era posible que se hubiesen enamorado de la misma persona??. Hermione todavía estaba estupefacta.  Todos estos pensamientos le rondaban en la cabeza mientras conducia directa al hospital en el que se encontraba su hermana. Habia dado a luz la noche anterior dos precioso niños : Charlie y James.(( _Nota: los tres hijos de la hermana de Hermione son los tres nombres de los componentes de BUSTED. Matt, Charlie y James... muchas babas por parte de la escritora.... sorry ero tengo ke hacer promoción jjejejejejee)). _Los bebes eran tan guapos como su madre. Rubios y estaba dormidos placidamente cuando llegó Hermione. Sharon se emocionó al verla con ese cambio tan radical. Hacia meses que no la habia podido ir a vistar.

" Que guapa estas nena... que ganas tenia de verte. De veras me siento súper mal por no haberte podido irte a ver al hospital cuando tuvistes el aborto. Yo creo que si abortase no me podria levantar. No se como tienes esa fuerza de voluntad." Sharon estaba completamente verborraica. Le recordaba mucho a Elle. Su imagen en la piscina con Harry le dolia horrores, pero poco a poco se habia ido apagando.

" YO creo que lo del aborto lo he superado, por que como no supe en ningún momento que estaba embarazada pues no tuve tiempo de hacerme a la idea....ademas en ese momento si me derrumbaba mas de lo que ya lo estaba me hubiese muerto de pena... Cariño, he venido para contarte una cosa."

" TOM, anda llévate a Matt a que de una vuelta por ahí, que ya sabes que no hay que acostumbrarlo a que esta en brazos." Su marido se fue con el pequeño en brazos. " a ver cuentame que te paso linda."

" pues me paso ya hace como un mes o asi, en las vacaiones que me tome con Ron después de que Harry me dejase tirada." Su hermana asintió. " Bueno pues resulta que me encotr en el hotel a Harry  a Elle... y por la noche estaban..."  notaba como las lagrimas brotaban con dificultad por su cara "... estaba liandose en la piscina y Ron, se quedo mirando a Harry con una cara que no seria capaz de describirte... luego estube pensando y relacionando términos, y llegue a la conclusión de que Ron esta enamorado de Harry." Sharon solto una carcajada enorme.

" Pero que me estas conctando... jajaja venga nena eso no te locrees ni tu...¿Ron y tu habeis vuelto a hacer el amor.?"

"Si pero lo hacemos realmnte muy poco..."

"lo dices como si te ¿importase? Heremione no te estaras enamorando otra vez de Ron?"

"No, no que va lo que pasa, no se, lo comparo todo con Harry y claro...." arqueo las cejas.

" Mira no me creo que Ron sea gay, no tiene aspecto. Ademas los gays no funcionan en la cama..."

" Y Ron no ha funcionado hasta hace bien poco, y ahora funciona si, pero no en cantidades normales... mas bien poco. Y Alguna vez he tenido que fingir y otras veces es muy fuerte, pero es muy extraño. La carfa con la que miraba a Harry me dejo perpleja y desconcertada... Ademas alguna vez le e pillado leyendo el comopolitan y me mosquea.... "

"que fuerte, leyendo el comospolitan... deberias  averiguarlo...

" no prefiero dejarlo como esta y ya se vera lo que hace."

"Hermione granger me tienes hasta las narices, tu y tu conformismo, no puedes dejar que las cosas sigan como estan. Mira lo que te paso con Harry por eso..

"Harry no me dejo por eso, Harry me dejo por que me habia utilizado y lo sabes, no me lo restriegues mas por la cara que estoy candada, tu no has sufrido todo lo que he sufrido yo, Tu has vivido con padre y madre siempre, yo me he pasado siete años lejos de vosotros. Tu tienes un marido tres hijos preciosos y una vida acomodada y que tengo yo??? Un amante que me ha salido rana que sigo enamorada de el y que hago esfuerzos sobrehumanos por olvídarme de el. Un novio gay que esta enamorado de mi ex amante. Un aborto a mis espaldas y un corazón destrozados de tantos golpes que se ha llevado..." dicho esto rompió a llorar. Sharon la abrazo como pudo.

" Lo siento, haz lo que mejor te parezca... tu sabes que te quiero." Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

" Bueno yo me tengo que ir. " la volvio a dar un beso, acaricio las mejillas de sus sobrinos y abandono la habitación. En el cohce se dio cuneta de lo que se habia relajado al soltar todo lo que dijo en el cuerto de aquel hopital. Era un cosa que llevaba ya mucho tiempo guardándose dentro y que por fin, lo habia conseguido exteriorizar. Se le subio el animo consierablemnte.

"Ron, ya he llegado, tenias que haber venido, los niños con escatamnte iguales a Tom..." su voz se fue apagando mientras entraba en el salon y veia quine estaba sentado en el sofa tomando café tranquilamnte.

" Hermione ha venido Harry a vernos, hacia mucho tiempo que no venia!..." agarro a Hermione y la sentó en el sofá de al lado de Harry. Ron estaba completamente feliz, pero se produjo un silencio muy tenso.

" Bueno hacia mucho que no venia a visitarnos verdad?"

" si muy cierto, la ultima vez que vino fue para pedirm una cssa de trabajo, de verdad Harry parace que solo ME UTILIZAS para cosa de trabajo" remarco esa ultima frase con una sonrisa y sorna. " Si me disculpais voy a preparar mas té que se ha acabdo." Hizo un amago de levantarse. No queria estar mas tiempo sentada al lado de Harry. Sabia que si permanecía mas tiempo alli o rompía a llorar o le daba un guantazo. Mientras se levantaba Ron la volvio a sentar.

"No queda tenog que ir a comprar y asi recojo una cosa que encargue." Salio cual bala de una pistola. Se produjo un silencio muy tenso. Hermione se levanto para irse definitivamente de esa pieza. Harry la agarro e la mano y la volteo, tenia una cara impresionantemente extraña, era un mezcla de deseo rabia, impotencia (((** _ no pensemos mal_**))), y algo mas que Hermione no supo definir.

" El bebe que perdiste era mio ¿No?" Hermione sentia deseos irrefrenables por besarle y a la vez por darle la mayor bofetada de su vida. Puso cara de asombro.

"Noooooo, fíjate que era del vecino de enfrente, pues claro que era tuyo Harry! Pero ya no tiene solución nosotros lo dejamos, bueno mas bien me dejaste tirada como una zapatilla, asike no se ni como eres capaz de mirarme a la cara después de lo que me hicistes. Me utilizaste como se utiliza a una puta, solo que a mi no me pagaste!!!" Todo eso, no lo pensaba Hermione realmente, pero hacia intentos desesperantes por conseguir que a Harry se le ablandara el corazón. " Ya te estas llendo a jugar con tu nueva puta, que ya vi en Dover que tienes una nueva puta a la estas dispuesto a destrozarle el corazon, segçun tu, para poder olvidarte de Ginny... Pero sabes una cosa realmnte no creo que sea para olvidarte de Ginny, creo que hay algo diferente, lo mismo es que lo unico que quieres es echar polvos continuaods y cuando te cansas pues la dejas tirada. O quizas sea.."

"Cierra la boca" grito Harry de repente.

"¨Y por que deberia cerrar la boca..."

" No te deje por que no me habia conseguido olvidar de Ginny.,.. es por otras razones.." Harry deseaba decirselo. Pero nopodia. Hermione para sorpresa de Harry se sento y espro pacientemte a que se lo contase, eso si, le vibraba la ceja como siempre le pasa cada vez que esta al borde de un ataque de nervios.

" Sencillamnte yo te amaba, y te ame mucho, pero los sentimientos cambian y los mios se enfriaron." Dijo a modo de disculpa. Keria arreglar las cosas pero, lo unico que estaba consiguendo, era liarlo todo mas.

"Harry, esa excusa es muy patética, peor que la anterior te creia un hombre inteligente que seria capaz de poder asumir tus actos, pero es evidente que no puedes así que por favor te pido que te vallas... decia apretando los los labios para evitar que las lagrimas se escapasen una vez mas de sus ojos.

" ¿Todavía me quieres?" pregunto Harry de repente.

" Por favor vete de mi casa"

"¿Todavía me quieres?" inistio. Hermione levanto la cabeza tenia toda la cara roja como un tomate de las lagrimas y del llanto silencioso que lleva un rato intentando ocultar. 'si , te sigo queriendo incluso después de todo lo que me has hecho sufrir te sigo queriendo, te e intentado olvidar pero me ha sido imposible...' pero su soberbia era mayor que ella

"No, ya no te quiero." Dijo rotundamente.

"Entonces por que lloras..."

Por que es como las cebollas, que me dan mucho asco y me hacen llorar, peus tu eres igual..." sabia que se estaba matando por dentro al decir todas aquellas horribles cosas, pero aunque no pudiese olvirdarle, intetaria enterrarle muy dentro de su corazon e intentar dejar un poco de espacio para otras personas. Se aferraba al dicho de

'_un clavo se saca con otro clavo' _ pero esta vez el clavo estaba al rojo vivo y cada vez le costaba mas aferrarse a el.

" Me... me alegro mucho de que ya no sigas enamorada de mi. Solo..." hacia pausas continuas como si le faltase el aire. Se quedo callado un momento pensativo. "Solo, espero que seas capaz de perdonarme alguna vez..." se levanto del sofá y se desapareció con un chasquido.  'no se si podré perdonarte alguna vez...' pensó Hermione amargamente, que aunque le seguía queriendo estaba muy resentida. Tomo un baño relajante y bajo a ver un rato la tele. Ron volvio 20 min después de que Harry se hubo marchado.

" Y ¿Harry?" pregunto.

" Se marchó, le habían llamado del ministerio" mintió con un susurro.

"Mejor no queria que estuviese." Hermione se quedo un poco sorprendida por esta respuesta. " es que veras, queria pedirte algo.... Llevamos saliendo tres años y..." Hermione estaba un poco confusa. ¿qué se proponia Ron? "... esot es un poco difícil... veras... Hermione ...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Hermione se quedo de piedra. –ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD PARA OLVIDAR A HARRY- le decia una voz en el interior de su cabeza.

"Si.." dijo tímidamente. Ron le dio un abrazo y un beso gigantesco. Aquella noche la recordaria Hermione por siempre, pero no por lo bien que se lo paso, si no por los esfuerzos que hacia n concertarse en Ron y no en Harry.

Continuara...

Hola! Pues nada que me parece que no voy a poder subir muy prnto ya ke mi padre se lleva el ordeandro de vuelta a casa (((ESTOY DE VACAIONES))) e intentare escribir en los cibercafes ke solo keda un capitulo en final! Es el primer fic ke termino, nome lo puedo creerrrrrrrrr jejejje bueno muxos besos a todos y hasta pronto.

Asias por los rewius!


	10. La Boda

cap 10   
  
Preparar una boda no era tan facil como He ione habia creido. y Mas cuaso te casabas para poder olvdarte de una persona, era algo realmnte muy dificil. Pero esta con muchos animos, mientras preparaba todo lo referente a la boda, tenia o mantienia la mente ocupaba, y de esta manera no se acordabga de lo sucedido con Harry. Sharon ayudaba a Hermione de mala gana, ya que ron jamas le callo bien y menos despues de por que Mione se casaba con el.   
  
"Parece ser que no tiene ya dudas sobre la sexualidad de Ron ¿no?" pregunto sarcastica mientras paseaban por el centro de londres en busca de un bonito traje para los Hijos de Sharon.   
  
" Pues yo creo que no, pero aun asi sigo un poco intrigada, pero no creo que ron sea tan estupoido y tasn retrogado como para pederime ke me case con el y en los tiempos que corren no ser capaz de reconocer abiertamente su sexualidad. ROn no es asi..."   
  
" Claro..." la hermana de Hermione se estaba quedando atonita ante las palabras de su hermana. No podia crees hasta donde estaba llegando con akella farsa. Sabia perfectamnte lo enamorada ke estaba de Harry y que era injcapaz de olvidarse de el. Pero no dijo nada, despues de la "bronca" ke le habia exado en el Hospital la mañana ke dio a luz, juro que jamas volveria decirle nada.   
  
Esta tarde en casaEstaban preprarndo la lista de invitados.   
  
" Bueno... de familia ya esta toda. jejejee solo de la mia ya son caso 75... Ahora miramos los amigos."   
  
"Todos os que estuvimos en Hogwarts..."   
  
"Una cosa te quiero comnetar...le pedi a Harry que fuese mi padrino. Y se quedo muy sorprendido.... me dijo que no y se cabreo conmigo.   
  
FLASH-BACK   
  
ROn se levanto muy contento la mañna despues de Haberle pedido el matimonio a Hermione. Se prepaparo el desayuno y fue a dar una vuelta. A media mañna tomo el metro para ir a casa de Harry, queria comunicarle la noticia.   
  
Harry lo estaba pasando realmente muy mal, amaba a hermione con toda su alma, y el solo pensaminto de no poder estar con ella, hacia ke muriese cada dia un poco mas.   
  
Sono el timbre de la puerta. Era Ronj, la utima persona a la que Harry le apetcia ver. Pero como no le quedaba otra opcion, le dejo pasar amablemnt.   
  
" Ron que tal estas amigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte!"   
  
" Si desde dover..."   
  
"pasa y sientate," dijo de mala gana. Le sirvio algo de picar y comentaron temas varios.   
  
" Bueno...pues harry yo vine aca con un claro proposito.. veras.. s que tengo una noticia y una proposicion que hacerte."   
  
Harry dejo su taza de te encima de la mesa dl salon.   
  
"Dime..."   
  
"veras eske.... me da mucha verguenza.. me voy a casar con Hermione y queria que tu fueses mi padrino de bodas" harry noto como si le diesen una bofetada. Su gesto cambioo ocmpletamnte.   
  
" Me temo ron que no voy a poder ser tu padrino. Incluso no creo que valla a la boda, si me disculpas tengo que hacer unas llamadas urgentes ya te llamare" y como quien dice le hecho a patadas de su casa.   
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK   
  
" Pues no se por que se puso asi" dijo Hermione distrida. Ron la miro con cara detectivesca.   
  
"Te paso aglon con el cierto????" dijo arquando una ceja. El conrazon de Hermione comenzo a latir como nunca habia latido antes.   
  
"Lo cierto es que tuvimos una disputa con cosas del trabajo y ya sabes como es Harry, que se enfada fuerte por chorradas... dejale en paz ya se le pasara."   
  
"Bueno de todas maneras le voy e enviar una de estas invitaciones que comprasetes esta mañana, asi si quiere venir le esperaremos." Se levanto y congio un pekete enorme de invitaciones de boda que Hermione habia conseguido a muy buen precio. Por la afkuencia de la familia de Hermione, se habia visto obligados a celebrar una boda muggle, y ademas el Ministerio les habia obligado, por aquello de la privacidad de su mundo y no se cuantas tonterias mas.   
  
Las tarjetas eran muy bonitas de un colo rosa palo, con rebordes agujereados con el nombre de los invitados en primeras vistas y que se abria en dos para mostras el mensage:  
  
Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger   
  
Se complecen en invitarle a su union en santo matrimonio el proximo sabada 6 de Diciembre, en la basilica de San Lorenzo para continuar despues su enlace en los salones del Hotel Tudor. Cominuiquenos su asistencia lo antes posible.  
  
Y Cada una de ellas estaba firmada por los dos contrayentes. Mediates Mahia, todas y cada una de las invitaciones de Boda ya se habia repatido en escasamente media hora.   
  
A la mañana siguente ya habia llegaqdo la mayoria de las respuestas de los familiares de Ron, minetras que los de Hermione, deberia esperar un poco mas.  
  
Eltiempo pasaba volando y la mayoria de los invitados habian respodido ya, excepto uno: Harry. Hermione no queria que fuese, pero en su interior sabia que si iba seria la consagracion de que ya no la amaba y que estaba completamnte libre. Hermione se seguia aferrando a una idea muy rpofunda de que lo de Harry habia echo no tenia ni pies ni cabea y que habia algo mas oscuro en el fondo. Pero simepre que pensaba en aqullas cosas se enfadaba consigo misma y decia que eso era paranoias suyas, paranoias de una demente.  
  
Y llego el dia menos deseado para hermiones, parte del dia de su boda, el dia de hacer la ruba del vestido. Fue con su Hermana y con su Madre, la cual tambien estaba al corriente de lo ocurrido con Harry, pero no decia nunca nada, para no dalar la magen de su hija. Su vesrido era bastante normalito, sin extravagancias ni nada por el estilo, pero que realzaban su bellaza: De palabra de honor, blanco perla y falda completamnte lisa y blanca. Acompañada por un velo de gada zurcida, y con una pequeña cola de metro y medio. Hermione se veia realmnte explendida con aquel vestido.  
  
Como antes dije, a Hermione le horrorizaba ir a provarse en vestido, no solo por lo que significaba si no, por que era prueba irrefutable de que apensa quedaba tres dias para su enlace. Estaba de los nervios. Salio en busca de los zaoatos y para hacer las prubas definitivas de maquillage y peinado. Se dicidio por un maquillaje suave que realzase los ojos almendrados que tenia de colores rosas y amoratados, y un moño fuerte pero que a la vez daba aspecto de debir, con rizos que sobresalian por los lados en el que iba enganchado en velo.  
  
Era el peor 6 de diciembre que Harry habia vivido en toda su vida, eran las tres de la tarde y ya estaba hecho un flan, parecia que se iba a casar el, pero no. Tan solo sabia que estaba perdindo a la unica mujer en la vida que realmnte habia amado tan solo por un revelador secreto. Estaba harto de que estas cosas tipicas de un culebron venezolano solo le pasasen a el. Que es lo que habia hecho el para merecer esos castigos. Pesanba amargamente mientas las lagrimas caian por su rostro en el despacho del Ministerio. Antes de que se diera cuenta habia llegado casi las seis de la tarde.Alguien abrio de golpe e despacho y se engjugo las lagrimas lo mejor que pudo. Era arthur weasley, el causante de la mayor parte de su sufrimineto.   
  
"Hola harry" dijo mientras se quetba el sombrero. y dejaba su capa y en resplado de la silla. Parecia extremandamente casnsado. " Veras he estado pensando seriamnte, lo que hice estuvo muy mal" Harry estaba desconcertado. ¡Que estaba mal? " Pero ahora mismo mi hijo se estra casando con Hermione y te lo puedo decir. " Harry estba cada vez mas confuso. " Te menti, Hermione y tu no sois hermanos, es que no queria que tu arruinases la felicidad de mi hijo y por eso te dije aquello..." La ira de Harry iba creciendo por milesimas.  
  
" Y.,..." casi no podia ni hablar de la rabia. " Y aqule certificado que me enseño?????"   
  
"Falso, lo improvise sobre la marcha...." harry se abalanzo sbre El sr. Weasley y le lincho a tortazos cxon el. " Mire no le mato aqui por que tengo prisa..." salio como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
Hermione estaba esprando ocmo buena novia, para llegar tarde. Estaba histerica. Tena una sensacion de histeia unuida con un vago resentimiento y algo de dolor palpitanteen su corazon. Diez minutos despues entro cojida del brazo de su padre a la basilica. Cuadno llego junto a Ron, se dio cuneta de que el no tenia demasiada buena cara. Tenia un semblante claramnte muy muy tridte. Llego a su lado y el padre comenzo la ceremonia.  
  
" Hermione, Hermione..." dijo ROn a mitad de ceremonia.  
  
"Que?"  
  
" Creo que esto es un error..." dijo escutamente. Era lo mas inteligente que habia escuchado Hrmione en todo el año.  
  
" Yo tambien" Ron se quedo impresionado, no pensaba que Hermione estaria deacuerdo, si no que se pondria hecha una furia.   
  
" Tengo algo mas que decirte..." hermione espreo paciente. " NO estoy enamorado de ti" Hermione sintio una vocanada de felicidad brutal al escuchar aquellas palabras. Unas lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a recorrer su rostro. " No llores.. por favor, pero esoty enamrado de otra persona..." y bajo la cabeza. El cura les chisto.  
  
"Si esoty llorando de felicidad, yo tambien esty enamorada de otra persona..."  
  
A fuera de la basilica Harry acaba de llegar, se deprimio, para quellas horas Hermione ya debia estar casada. De repente se vio tumbado en el suelo y con un dolor de esplada tremendo. Alguine se habia aparecido enciam suyo. Era Elle, y tenia el rostro hinchado de haber estado llorando.   
  
"Padre pare la ceremonia..." grito Ron cinco minutos depues. Se volteo y quedo mirando a sus invitados. " La boda queda suspendida..." Miro a Hermione y se sonrieron. " Nos hemos dado cuenta de que esta boda no llega a ninguna parte, pero eso si, podreis disfrutar del banquete. " Agarro a Hermione de La mano y salieron de la basilica con la mayor sonrisa que se hbai visto en su rostro en mucho tiempo.   
  
" Esto lo xplica todo... por eso me besastes en Dover...." Elle asintio.  
  
"Vi que ROn se acercaba y como habia discutido con el pues queria darle una leccion."  
  
" COÑO QUE SOL HACE" grito una voz por sus espadas. Se voltearon los dos y vieron a una resplandeciente novia y un novia agarrados de la mano y con una enorme sonrisa. Ron y Hermione bajaron la vista y observaron esas dos figuras. Se miraron entre si y lo supieron.  
  
" ¿Elle?" " ¿Harry?" dijeron a la vez. ambos asintireon. Ron se abalanzo sobre Elle y empezo a besarse con ella como si le fuese la vida en ello. Mientras Hermone miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido. Este le miraba con cara de pena, sin saber que hacer. Las facciones de Hermioen cambiaron por ciompleto y empezo a llorar mientras corria a Harry.  
  
" Eres un gilipollas, idota payaso" decir mientras lloraba en su pecho y le daba golper flojos con los puños... " Por que me hicistes eso..." dijo ya mas trankila.  
  
" Digamos que alguien me conto cosas malas que nos afectaban, pero yo te sigo queriendo, y te querre siempre." y la beso. Hermione sintio que todo ese dolor que la aprisonaba el epcho desaparecia. Diez minutos depues estaban rodeados de los familire4s de Hermione y Ron que daban la enorabuena a las perejas.   
  
" Bueno y ahora que hacemos..." dijo Ron minetras seguia abrazado a Elle.  
  
"Pues contarmde desde cuado me estbas poniendo los cuernos.." dihjo Hermione finjiendo horror.  
  
"Lo mismo digo..."  
  
Y ambas parejas se fueron contentas y felices...  
  
FIN!  
  
DIOS MIO NO ME LO CREO! LO HE TERMINADO! BUENO ESOPRO QUE OS HAYA GUSTA, DNTRO DE UN POKITO YA PONDRE UN EPILOGO PARA SABER QUE PASO CON ELLOS!  
  
kissessssssssssssssss  
  
onag radcliffe 


	11. Sorpresas de ultima hora: Reencuetros

Sorpresas de ultima hora (Locura de Amor 2)

Cap1: Reencuentros

Ya habia pasado cuatro años desde la fallida boda entre Ron y Hermione. Harry vivia solo en la vieja casa de sus tios en Little Whithin alejado del barullo de las grandes ciudades como Londres, lo unico que perturbaba sus cortas estancias en esa casa eran algunas visitas furtivas que hacian sus tios y su primo para enseñar la casa a unos amigos o a unos compradores. Mientras Hermione vivia en Manchester con su hermana desdepues de que el marido de esta falleciaese aquejado de un cancer de besicula. El pequeño matt contaba ya con cuatro años, los gemelos de tres y la pequeña Lin de escasos dos, su padre no llego a conocerla. La vida de Sharon habria caido en picado aquel 24 de septiembre si no hubiese sido por la ayuda que le prestaron su Hermana, Harry y George Weasley su actual pareja. Hermione estaba bastante contrariada por la decision ke Sharon habia tomado de irse a vivir con George, apenas llevando un año saliendo.

"Nena por que no voy a poder ir con el hombre que me ha ayudado a salir del mal trago que me supuso la muerte de Tom." Su rostro se ensombrecia cada vez que evocaba el recuerdo de Tom. "Ademas George me da todo lo qe quiero y con su sueldo podremos pasar mejor el mes sin tantos apuros economicos y tu podras vivir en tu casa tranquilamente." Le decia su hermana a la entrada de la casa que habia comprado George, magnate de los articulos de broma que habia montado cadenas de estos articulos por todo el mundo, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el magico, junto con su hermano Fred, eran unos de los magos mas ricos de toda Inglaterra.

"Siempre me ha dado miedo vivir sola y lo sabes, no me encuetro agusto, ademas esta casa la compre para que pudiesemos vivir todos juntos y me da mucha pena que te vallas. La casa es muy grande para un apersona sola y es un cambio muy brusco: pasar de vivir 6 persona a vivir una sola... y en muy poco teimpo apenas me diste tiempo para que me hicies a la idea, un mes escaso, no hay derecho."

"Mira por que no haces una cosa, te vienes a vivir una temporada con nosotros y asi te vas habituando poco a poco te parece???" dijo como una espcie de disculpa.

"No muchas gracias de verdad. Creo que me voy a trasladar un temporada a Londres a visitar a padre y madre, y me pasare por casa de Harry para ver como esta..."

"Le hechas de menos verdad?"

"Claro, hace mas de un año que no ke veo, y manteniamos una relacion por lechuzas, ademas me dijo que volvia de Australia la semana pasada pero como yo estaba en Findlandia arreglando cosas no pude verle y como ya tengo las vacaciones me presentere en su casa de improviso."

"Lo QUE yo no entiendo es como no ha venido aquí, si llevasi año y medio sin ver ni tocar a mi novia me lanzaria de cabeza a por ella."

"Yo le dije que no viniese... no queria que interfiriese en mi informe de Findlandia, ademas ya me daban las vacaciones y.."

"Todo eso me suenan a exucsas...tienes miedo de que no le guste lo que vea cierto? Hermione ya te he repetido que estas guapisima ese nuevo look te favorece muchisimo, ademas no me contaste que una carta el tambien dijo que tambien habia cambiado? Pues entonces de que te quejas." Hermione se habia puesto el pelo muy corto con la parte de adelante mas largo para ponerse un flequillo mas laro y la parte de atrás con las puntas hacia fuera (_Como Halle Berry en CatWoman_). Hermione fruncio un poco el ceño, s habia cansado de ese tenebrismo que le daba el eplo negro y lacio y se lo habia cambia por completo al poco de irse Harry. "Bueno nena que me teno que meter ya para casa que esta noche tenemos que ir a una cena de no se que para no se quien" Hermione solto una carcajada.

"Anda que te enteras tu bien de las cosas." Se agacho para besar a sus amados sobrinos. Los cuatro habian adquirido sangre magica por expresa peticion de su madre ya que queria que fuesen y recibiesen una foracion magica. Por lo que se pasaban el dia cambia de lugar las cosas ya que no sabia como controlarlo para que no saliese. Mientras se metian en la impresionante casa, Hermione los observaba pensaba que ya tenia 25 años y que se le estaba pasando el arroz. Se fue para su casa en coche mientras recordaba el verano de hacia ya tres años, el 24 de septiembre.

·······Flash-Back·······

Hermione estaba tonteando con Harry en el sofa de la casa que comprtian con Elle y Ron. Eran dos parejas inseparables que iban a todos lados juntos y se lo pasaban como chiqillos. Pero las relaciones estaban empezando a estorbar unas con otras, y Hermione estaba deseosa de tener una casa para ellos dos solos, y Elle tambien. Aquel dia habia sido el elegido para las dos amigas para decirselo a sus respectivos novios.

"Harry, escucha, llevamos dos años juntos, y me gustaria.....no se.. no digo que vivir con Elle y con Ron me incomode, pero estaria mas agusto si estuviesemos los dos juntos, solos digo." La cara de Harry se puso triste. "Ya se que no quieres separarte de Ron, ademas habiamos pensado en buscar dos apartamentos contiguos o muy cerca entre si para que la amistad no se pierda, pero cada uno en su casa." Harmione se mordio el labio esperanzada.

"Veras es que no te he dicho... no te he dicho una cosa." Hermione arqueo una ceja. " Se que no te va a gustar lo que vas a oir, pero....." Harry hizo una pausa. Hermione se temio lo peor. "Me trasladan a trabajar a la delegacion de embajador... a finales de Noviembre." Hermione se quedo de piedra.

"Como que te trasladan a australia?? Cuando pensabas decirmelo.. cuando ya estuvieses alli?" dijo indignada.

"Se que es duro pero me van a subir el sueldo una barbariada y cuado regrese podremos comprar la casa que quieres y lo que tu quieras." Hermione empezo a llorar y a buscar los pros y contras y era evidente que los contras superaban a los pros por mayoria aplastante. Pero se resigno. Era la carrera de Harry, si le hubiese pasado a ella tambien lo hubiese aceptado. Miro a Harry.

"Pero prometeme que antes de que te vallas iremos a Toronto" Harry se rio.

"ok,ok...." La beso. Sono el telefono. Hermione fue a cogerlo. Era Sharon.

"Tom!!!!!!" Grito llorando. No hicieron falta mas palabras.

······Flash-Back·····

Harry iba ya camino de los cuatro años de estar en australia y solo habia venido una vez para la boda de Ron y Elle, justo antes de que estos se marchasen a vivir a Hogwarts University, cursos universitarios dispuestos por el colegio para aquellos que quisieran especializarse. Ron como Medimago-Ginecologo y Elle como Abogacia y Notaria. Se habian separado mucho y practicamnte no se veian si no era en fiestas escolares ya que Hogsmade estaba muy lejos de Manchester y de Londres. Media hora despues llego a su casa, evidentemente le resultaba extremadamente vacia sin la presencia de su hermana y sus cuatro sobrinos, se sintio mas sola que nunca, incluso mas que las frias noches que pasaba sola cuando todavia salia con Ron. Fue a su cuarto y saco la maleta, comenzo a empaquear todas su prendas de vestir para trasladarse durante los dos meses de verano a Londres. Cogio todas sus tunicas sus sombreros sus zapatos y a lo tonto lleno toda la melaeta hasta el punto de que racticamente podia ni cerrarla. Durante los uktimos tiempo se habia vuelto extremandamente coqueta y no podia salir a la calle si no iba bien peinada o bien maquillada, le ponia de los nervios. Tenia trapitos que conjuntaban con todo, los zaptaos con el sombrero y el colgante, y clar el color que llevase como sombra de ojos tenoia que ser de un color muy similar al del vestido o tunica que llevase. A veces se enfadaba consigo misma, por que se gastaba mucho dinero en esas cosas. Se habia vuelto una "pìja". Mediante un conjuro volvio la maleta ligera y la metio sin problemas en el maletero de su flamante coche que el ascenso a delegada de hechizo y conjuros de nuevas generaciones le habia permitido comprarse. Media hora despues estaba en la autopista a escasamente hora y cuarto de londres. Mientras iba escuchando el ultimo disco de las Brujas de Mcbech ( no me acuerdo si se escribe asi).... 'Desviacion a Essex' penso rapidamente... En Essex estaba Harry, pego un giro brusco de volante y se metio por esa desviacion... "Urb. Littlel Whithin-Salida L:23 a 1000m" Viro el volante para meterse en el carril correcto. Su corazon palpitaba con una fuerza increible mintras veia de lejos las casas de la enorme urbanización.

Harry estaba santado viendo la tele. Estaba ononada pensando en que ya faltaba menos para ir avisitar a Hermione a su casa de Manchaster. Ella le habia dicho que como tenia que exponer un informe no queria que intrerfiriese, y el la respeto, pero cada vez estaba mas impaciente, y los dias se le pasaban largos y tediosos y no veia el moemento de ir camino a Manchester para por fin estar con ella. Llamaron a la puerta. Era raro, lo mas probable es que fuese el cartero Para darle alguna carta del Ministerio.Abrio la puerta y una sombra castaña rojiza se le abalanzo. Harry no tenia ni idea de quein era.

"Harry..." decia llorando. Harry reconocio esa voz de imediato, era su Hermione.La abrazo muy fuerte y le levanto la cara estabr ealmente muy wapa, la dio el mayor beso que la podria haber dado y se volvieron a fundir en un inmenso abrazo. La paso al salon, no se lo pida creer alli estaba , con un look completamente diferen, mucho mas delgada que cuado la vio por ulima vez y tremedemente bien arreglada y vestida, si la hubiese visto por la calle no la habria conocido, estaba belliisima.

"Como te he hechado de menos, dios...." Decia Harry mientras no la dejaba de besar y asombrarse. No se separaron ni un momneto se contaron todo.

&&&&&&&

"es bonito verdad..." dijo Harry ya entrada un poco la noche. Era casi la hora de cenar.

"El que?" inqurio Hermione anonadada.

"Tu...el fuego.. todo...."Hermione le miro y le dio un profundo beso en la boca. Su lengua parecía haber llegado a los más profundos escondites de su alma.Poco a poco el beso se iba intensificando. Harry la fue reclinando sobre la alfombra del salon. Ella, graciosa, se iba dejando poco a poco. Acabaron recostados, él sobre ella. Harry fue besandole el cuello mientras iba desabotonando la fina tunica que llevaba. Mientras, los dedos de ella se iban enredando en el pantalon de Harry. La turbacion de los dos subia hasta extremos insospechados, y la ropa que les quedaba se la quitaron de manera anarquica. Sus cuerpos desnudos brillaban por el sudor que les producia la excitación y el calor de la chimenea mientras se rozaban y restregaban sobre la alfombra. Harry, fue bajando por el cuerpo de ella dejando el rastro que sus besos prducia en el cuerpo de Hermione. En el momento en que llego a su entrepierna, Hermione conmezo a gemir como una loca, su pecho subia y bajaba cada vez mas deprisa a causa de la excitación que le producia sentir la cabeza de Harry entre sus piernas. Entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello de Harry .Harry comnezo subir pasando toda la lengua por le cuerpo sudoroso de Hermione, mientras esra segui gimiendo. Hermione repitio lo que Harry habia echo con ella. Harry se sentia lleno de felicidad, habia estado esperando eso durante mucho tiempo eso. A los cinco munitos estaban en la posicion original. Hermione poc a poco dejo que Harry se introdujese detro de ella. Harry la tomo por las caderas y se afirmo. Los movimientos fueron lentos y acompasados al pricipio, sintiendose uno al otro como no lo habian hecho nunca y poco a poco iba subiendo el ritmo, al compas de la subida de la excitracion. Finalmente los movimientos fueron completamente anarquicos, cada uno buscaba encotnar mayor placer posible. Los gemidos de Hermione pasaron aconvertirse en verdaderos hipo-aullidos huracanados

( gritos). Pronto llego al climax, Harry lo noto por las convulsiones de su vagina, entre los gritos de placer y los movimientos, el tambien se fue. Se quedaron un rato mirandose y haciendo arrumacos. Usto en ese momento sono una llave intentando introducirse dentro de la cerradura para abrirse. Los amantes cogieron la ropa lo mas rapido que pudieron y salieron del salon en el mismo momento que alguien abria la puerta del mismo.

"Quienes son? Vamos a vestirnos..." Sururro Hermione en la cocina dejano la ropa de Harry y suya sopbre la mesa.

"Mierda son mis tios con su jefe.... Habran venido a cenar aquí... Mi tio siempre trae a cenar aquí a sus socios, por que dice que esta casa tiene mucha mas presencia... lo que ma faltaba.. tambien ha venido Dudley con su espantosa mujer.. pero que asco que me da dios..." decia Harry mientras hacia muecas que provocaban la risa de Hermione. "Shh, jeje, callate que nos van a pillar..." Hermione solto una sonora carcajada. "Idiota, callate...Mierda corre corre vamos, que vienen." Decia mientras corria partiendose de risa, y practicamente arrastrando a Hermione, por que no podia caminar de la risa que le habia dado. "A ese armario.. vamos.." lo abrieron y estaba lleno de cacerolas, cosa que no tenia demasiado sentido, teniendo en cuenta que no vivian alli. Se metiron vomo humananmete pudieron. Estaban muertos dela risa. "Seria acosajable que nos vistieamos, dame la ropa..." la risa de Hermione quedo parada de golpe, se habia dejado todo en la emsa de la cocina. Empezo a reirse otra vez. "¿Dónde esta la ropa? ¿Hermione?"

"Me-Me la he dejado en la me-mesa de la cocina..."decia partiendose el pecho de la risa.

"¿¿¿qué???" Dijo Harry atonito, ya no tenia escapatoria. "¿ Y ahora que hacemos?" Hermione se encogio de Hombros sin poder para de reir. Se callaropn en el momento en el que Vernon y Petunia entraron en l cocina.

"Quiero que salga perfecto... queiro cerrar este trato con grandes ingresos para la compañía...."Tio Vernon se fijo en el atillo de ropa que habia sobre la mesa. "¿Petunia esto es tuyo?" dijo Vernon cogiendo la tunica de Hermione

"No esto no es mio....¿Y esto?" Fue separando la ropa y la ropa interior, con una cara ....que no sabria describir Harry. "Demmy... Dudders venid aquí un momentito...

"parece que alguien se lo ha pasado realmente muy bien no hace mucho" dijo el tio vernon con asco, y de horror,Harry penso que se estaria imaginado cosas que le codcian aquella cara...

"Que cara por dios, que pasas que el noha hechado un polvo en su vida???"pregunto hermione.

"si creo que solo el dia que concibieron a Dudley, y no tuvo mucha punteria, le salio tonto" hermione se partia de risa... Harry la chistaba queria oir lo que dcian fuera.

"Vernon y si son dos pervertidos que se meten en casa ajenas a hacer guarradas de esas....Que horror, ya no hay decencia...." Dudley y su oronda novia entranron por la puerta. "Por favor sed sinceros conmigo, ¿esta ropa es vuestra?"pregunto Petunia, convencida de que su hijo seguia siendo un santo.

"No... ademas esa ropa nos esta grande..." Aquello fue mas de lo que hermione pudo soportar. Solto una gran carcajda que retumbo por toda la cocina. Los Dursley pegaron un bote impresionante.

"Idiota ya no han descuberito...." La regaño Harry.

"Pero que quieres que diga, si la tia tiene mas morro que todas las cosas." Desde fuera se oian susurroas que provenian de el armario de las cacerolas. Vernon y Dudley se acercaron con sigilo al armadio, secundados por sus respctivas parejas.

"A la de tres....una....dos....TRES" abrien el armario de golpe y estuvieron a punto de darle un tortazo a Harry pero se quedaron quietos al ver quien era. La escena era insoita. Los dursley con una cara de parchis y Harry tapandose como podia las partes intimas mientras Hermione se descojonaba destras de el, para que nola viesen. Harry se aguantaba la risa como podia.

"Hola tio... Hola tia... Dudley... Demmy.... ¿Que tal?"pregunto colorado de tanto aguantarse la risa. Ninguno respodio.... "mmmm, haceis el favor de pasarnos la ropa...." La vena del tio vernon comnzo a palpitar.

2si quereis la ropa tendreis que cogerla..."dijo victorioso.

"Muy Bien... Cielo, ponte detrás mio"

"Buenas noches..." dijo Hermione apareciendo detrás de el.... Nadie se habia fijado ne ella, y dieron un rspingo cuado aparecio detrás de las anchas espadas de Harry. Se acercaron de forma bastante comica hacia la ropa. La primera en vestirse como pudo fue Hermione .

"Disculpen... Me llamo Hermione Granger..." dijo intentando quitarle Hierro l asunto.

"Sabemos quien eres.. eres aquella niña repelente sabelotodo de pelo castaño...al principio costo reconocerte...." Hermione se sentia tremendamente observada por los ojos inquisidores de los tios de Harry...La envidia de la novia de Dudley y los ojos de este que pareceia que sele iban a salir. Cuando hermione se dio cuento, chasqueo los dedos delante de su cara para que saliese de su abotargamiento. A continuacion se levo una colleja de su novia.

"Bueno nosotros nos vamos...."

"De eso nada muchacho, aunque te tengas que quedar a cenar tu te quedas y de esta no te libras...." Dijo su tio vernon. Los dursley salieron de la cocina y ellos se quedaron alli y se sonrieron. Resultaba extremadamente gracioso. Salieron ellos despues.

"Buenas noches..." saludaron la pareja a los invitados de Tio Vernon.

"este es mi sobrino y su esposa.... Harry y Hermione Potter...." Dijo su tio vernon, y siguio dando ciertos detalles de l vida de ambos que era evidente que no les importaba en absoluto a sus jefes.

"¿Por que ha dicho que soy tu esposa?"pregunto bajito Hermione.

"Por que no le gustan las parejas "Arrejuntadas" y para dar buena impresión supongo.. ¿Te Molesta?" inquiio Harry.

" NO que va al contrario...." Le cogio de la mano. Harry se fijo en el jefe de su tio vernon, era muy muy joven y su acompañante tambien lo era, no debia de pasar los 35 años. Mientras Sus tios preparaban la cena, Se quedaon junto con sus asquerosos primos y los jefes de sus tios.. lo cierto es que estos eran muy simpaticos pero sol el hecho de estar bajo el mismo techo que su primo y su novia, le producia una sensacion de asco profundo, sin contar con la cara con la que le miraba la novia de su primo cada vez que le veia.... Le ponia lospelo mas de punta de lo que ya los tenia.

"Perdona, como me has dicho que te llamabas guapa?" pregunto la mujer de El jefe de Tio vernon, Michael.

"Demetria, pero llameme Demmy y uster es que tampoco lo recuerdo..."dijo poniendo cara de pena, por cierto, bastante mal conseguida.

"Uma, Uma Connor"

"Valla son ustedes irlandeses" dijo Dudley intentando entablar una conversacion.

"Mas bien mi padre..." dijo Michael, con desidia, como si no quisiese hablar de ese tema. "Harry y en que trabajas"

tu" a harry se le psieron los pelos de punta, que respoderia no podia decir que trabaja como embajador de inglaterra en Ausralia para El Ministerio de Magia.

"Trabajo en la embajada Ingesa en Australia..." ambos mostraron su asombro.

"Entonces conoceras a mi primo Tonny.." Harry estaba cada vez mas nervioso.

"Tonny que?"

"Tonny Connor como yo... trabaja en el departamente de inmigracion..." harry afirmo.

"Si pero solo de oidas."

"La cena esta servida" Anuncio el tio vernon

La cena trasncurrio sin problemas y tranquila en el que ni Harry ni Hermione abrieron la boca para no tener que vivir otra experiecia como la de antes. El trato que queria el Tio vernon se cerro sin problemas y finalmente los Connor se marcharon felices y contentos.

"Bueno nosotros tambien nos vamos, que estamos muy cansados." Dijo harry, intentado largarse de alli.

"De eso nada, ahora mismo me vas a informar de todo chico. "Dijo su tia petunia, la mayor cotilla de toda la urbanizacion.

"Cielo, para que nos dejen irnos lo mejor es que respondas lo que ella quiere oir y nos dejaran irnos, solo nos va a hacer la ficha... responde como yo lo hago y listo."

"Poe que lo aguantas?"

"Por convenincia, yo les saco lo que quiero, y me lo dan por que tienen miedo..."

"¿Cuanto llevais juntos?" Pregunto su tia petunia, con una cara extrañamente ilusionada.

"Mmmm, como cuatro años mas o menos...." Dijo harry haciendo memoria.

"Y por ue no dijistes nada..." pregunto Vernon indignado.

"Tampoco os preocupais por mi, jamas lo habeis echo y yo no voy ha hacer nada por que os intereseis en mi vida."

"Tampoco es para ponerse asi, encima que te cuidamos y te criamos con todo lo que pudimos darte...."

"Pero que me estas contando, jamas os habeis preocupado de lo que me pasase incluso me despreciabais asi que no se que me estas diciendo sinceramente..... por favor, es que cada vez que me acuerdo de los del colegio aquel de san Bruto para criminales incorregibles...." Se empezo a mofar de el nobre aquel tan ridiculo.

Los tios de Harry se miraron ambos. No tenian nada que decirle ni reporcharle. Sabian perfectamente que todo lo que estaba diciendo harry era verdad, no le podian decir nada, por primera vez en su vida.

"Bueno ya se que tu estancia aquí con nosotros no resulata tan molesta a ambos, pero es que a mi jefe le has caido bien y no te queda mas remedio que uqedarte aquí dirante esta findesemana que celñebro aquí una serie de cenas en las que depende mi futuro en la empresa de taladros."Harry se qudo de piedra. Nada l hacia menos gracia que tene r que quedarse un solo minutos con ss tios, pero un findesena era demasiado para su salud. Y No podia obligar a Hermione a quedarse.

"Dejame hablarlo un segundo..." cogio a Hermione de un brazo y se la llevo a su antiguo "cuarto": La alacena de debajo de la escalera.

"Estamos un poco apretados no crees?"

"Calla tu que opinas...." Dijo Harry mirandola fijamente.

"Nos quedamos, por tres razones: Comida Gratis, Vacaciones de limpiar y hacer comiditas y tal, no tenemos sitio donde ir." Dijo con total sinceridad. Se habia quedado de piedra mirando donde habia dormido Harry los primeros 10 años de su vida.

"Pero sera un autentico calvario...." Dijo Harry intentado convencerla.

"Calvario por que? Yo soy mucho mas borde que todos ellos juntos....mm esot es muy pequeñito.... Estas pensado lo mismo que yo?" dijo Hermione trankilamente y con un deje lujurioso en su voz.

"Ahora no, que esta mi "prima" escuchando detrás de la pierta." Se oyó un fuerte golpe y pasos precipitados.

Salieron de la alacna y le comunicaron la noticia a los tios de Harry.

"Ok, nos quedamos..."

Continuara...

Holas!!!!!!!!!!!! Que tal.. ya se me tarde un poco pero es que tome una decision, iba a continuar la historia de loucara de amor, cuatro años depues... aquel epilogo que pormeti, pero en historia corta... bueno alomejor no tan corta..

Quiero dar las gracias a mi primo Jusete! Wejeeeeee ke me ayudo mazo en las escenas de sexo... ejjeje.. bueno espero que esta comienzo os gusteeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Besitos

Onag&Minerva Radcliffe.


	12. Querida SrtaGranger

Cap 2:Estimada Srt. Granger

"Ok, nos quedamos" dijo Harry con decision. No iba a permitir que un fin de semana le fastidiase su estancia alli solo eran tres dias y tres noches. Ademas estaba junto con Hermione, lo cual le iba a permitir estar mucha mas distraido.

"¿Donde podemos dormir nosotros?"

"Tu dormiras en tu viejo cuarto y Tu novia dormira con Demmy en el cuarto de invitados..." Harry abrio la boca.

"Y por que no puede Hermione dormir conmigo.?" Pregutno indignado.

"Por que la cama es muy estrecha y no entrais." Dijo su tia petunia con rotundidad.

"por eso no hay problema! Verdad cariño" dijo agarrando a Hermione de la cintura y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hemos dicho que ella dormira en el cuarto de invitados, es mucho pedir tres dias de abstinencia...." Dijo Tio Vernon. Harry fruncio el ceño.

"La verdad es que es mucho, teniendo en cuata de que llevo año y medio de abstinencia y hoy es el primer dia que nos vemos."

"Y que mas te da si has estado un año y medio entero podras aguantar" no supo que contestar. Se limito a gruñir y a trasladar sus cosas de cuarto cuando no le vio nadie, con la varita. Diez minutos depues ya estaba gran parte de la ropa de Hermione colocada en los armarios, estaba completamene segura de que llamaria la atencio de su cpompñera de cuarto. No habia pnatalones y todo era tunicas y sombreros de bruja.

"Bueno cariño.." dijo harry que paso a un susurro. "Cuando Demmy se duerma haces que salgan chispas verdes de mi varita y voy para vuestra habitacion." Dijo acercandse poco a poco para darle un beso.

"De eso nada, no voy hacer nada estando ella al lado, que vergüenza, ademas sabes que yo soy muy escandalosa." Dijo sonriedo y mordiendose el labio mientras Harry intentaba darle un beso, pero no se dejaba. Por fin consiguio darle un beso. Orifundo y duradero, mientras cuatro ojos inqusidores les miraban desde el otro lado del pasillo.

"Como no se separen se vana quesar pegados...no paran ni para respirar... veis chicos eso es patetico..."dijo vernon con indignacion, viendo como el beso de la pareja iba subiendo de intensidad.

"Que va a ser eso patetico, si es bien bonito...." Dijo Demmy por lo bajito. Ninguo le llego a escuchar.

"Cada dia me reucerda mas a su padre, el era exctamete igual con mi hermana...." Dijo Peunia de improviso.

"Igual de pegajoso..."

"No, igual de cariñoso y atento....

Siguieron comentando aquella escena hasta que por fin se separaron.

"Bueno ya sabes chispas verdes...."

"Que si pesado..." dijo riendose.

"Que duermas bien" dijo mientras la deba una palmada en el culo. Hermione a pesar de no poder estar cmoo si estucien en casa, estaba feliz por el simplehecho de estar con Harry. Aquella noche como Harry le iba a hacer una "visita" se puso el camison mas provocativo que tenia. A los 10 minutos entro Demmy, y se la quedo mirando la manera e que iba vestida.

"La verdad es que no hace mucho calor para un camison como ese" la dio un repaso.

"Ya pero es que yo soy muy calurosa, y enseguida me entra calor...." Dijo sin darle importancia. Hermione se fijo en Demmy, lo cierto es que era una preciosidad de cria: De pelo negro como el carbon, largo y rizado. De ojos azules y grandes. Lo cierto es que su cara le resutaba tremendamente familiar, pero no sabia donde le habia visto antes. Su problema era claro, siempre tenia una cara que parecia que le habia untado el bigote de mierda, siempre con el ceño fruncido y muy entrada en kilos, muy muy entrada. Hermione penso que si estuviese como ella, iria al medico, pero no por estetica, si no por salud. Parecia un poco mayor que ella, qizas dos o tres años mas. Rondaria los 30. Se introdujo en sus pensamientos para saber donde la habia visto antes. Demmy mientras iba revisando disimladamente los armarios para ver que ropa tenia Hermione. Unos minutos despues se metio en la cama, y Hermione quedo leyendo. Demmy se movia muchisimo estando en la cama.

"Hermione te llamas ¿verdad?" dijo unos minutos despues. Afirmo. "Tu y Harry.... Mmmm..me da mucha vergüenza preguntarlo.... Haceis mucho el amor...." Hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta y mucho menos de una desconocida como era Demmy. No sabia que responder ara no parecer una ninfomana.

"Pues upongo que como cualquier pareja..." dijo avergonzada.

"¿Cuantas veces?" pregutno con mayor insitencia.

"Pues, como una o dos veces...."

"¿A la semana?"

"No, al dia, pero solo cuado estamos juntos" Demmy se dejo caer en la cama.

"Pues yo llevo saliendo un año con Dudley y lo habremos echo como seis o siete veces no mas..."dijo triste. "La ultima vez hace como dos meses."

"Demmy, no te ofendas. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mi?"

"por que se lo tenia que contar a alguien que no me conociese, y asi no me juzagaria... ademas podiras ayudarme."

"Aquí no hay ciencia tan solo aprovecha y ves al cuarto de Dudley y tiratelo... asi de simple...."

"No puedo, y si nos oyen sus padres..." dijo timidamente. "Y si nos ois vosotros...."

"Y el morbo que da la posiblidad que te pillen..." Hermione le puso una cara picarona. "Anda ves..." Demmy salio por la puerta e insstantaneamente Mione cogio la varita y conjuro para que la varita de Harry saliesen chispas verdes.

A los tres segundos lo tenia alli ç, plantao como una seta y con unos ojos de vicioso que no podia con ellos.Se acerco como un elo agazapado hacia la boca de Hermione, que se reia sin parar por lo comica que le reslutaba la situcaion. Comenzaron a rozarse de nuevo y a besarse como locos. Los preliminares fuenos mucho mas rapidos que los anteriores. A los 15 minutos ayeron una seria de gemidos brutales provenientes de el cuarto de al lado. Hermione se rio...

"Demmy..." dijo entrecortadamente mientras Harry se iba introcuciendo en ella con brusquedad.Harry se paro en seco cuado Hermione comezaba con su retaila de gritos y gemidos.

"¿Por qué paras?" dijo Hermone enfadada.

"me has llamado Demmy" dijo aruqeando una ceja y notando como Hermiose se movia para no perder el hilo.

"No he dicho que esos gemidos son de Demmy..." dijo hermione que seguia gimiendo. "Vamos" . Pocos minutos depues ambos llegaron al climax. Esa noche Harry dijo que la pasaria con Hermione y la paso.

&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Hermione desperto tarde y Harry ya se habia levantado. Se vistio con una tunica purpura de verano, es decir falda cort y top esoctado. Y bajo a desayunar. Estaba alli todos sentados, Demmy con la primera sonrisa que habia conseguido divisar y los tios de Harry cn unas ojeras que les llegaban hasta el suelo. Nadie dijo nada de lo acontecido durante la noche, los dos dias siguentes fueron a bsae de cenas y de comidas con los diferentes socios de el tio vernon, un autentico coñazo. Por las noches los unicos que no dormian por que no querian eran Los tios de Harry, pero como eran tan decentes que no decian nada, pues cada pareja seguia a lo suyo. Paso el fin de semana y los tios de Harry por din se marcharon y ellos quedaron solos. Se pasaban el dia mirandose pero esto estaba muy bien para los primeros dias pero llegaba un momento que casaba. Y a las tres semanas de estar juntos, decidieron hacer un viaje a Manchaster a ver a la Sharon. La casa era realemtne preciosa y muy grande, amueblada con un gusto exquisito. Los sobrinos corrieron nada mas ver a su tia, lahaboa echado de menos. Su hermana la dio un abrazo y los llevo a su habitacion. Hermione estaba muy feliz y muy contenta de estar alli con su hermana, pero notaba que tenia algo en la cara, como si la preocupase algo.

"Sharon, que te pasa. Te veo rara, como ausente, te recorre algo la cabeza que no me ùedes contar...." Dijo àsandole un brazo por el hombro...

"Llevo dos semanas de retraso.... Y no quiero tener otro hijo todavia, Lin es muy pequeñas y donde voy yo con 24 años y 5 hijos..."

"Pero bueno, es es motivo de disgusto, no tienes problemas de dinero, ni de espacia te puedes permitir tener 800 hijos si quieres..."

"No si el problema no es el niñ en si, es que tenog miedo de cómo se lo va a tomar george... no se cmo abordarle y decirle que es muy posible que este embarazada, ya sabes que siempre que a mi se me retrasa la regla..."

"sinceramente no te entiendo, vive la vida..."dijo intentado animarla.

"Tu si que vives la vida, siempre la has vivido.....desde pequeñitas...." Dijo con pesar. 'A mi me gustaria vivirla menos....' Penso Hermione. Finalmente Hermione acordo con su hermana que se lo diria esa misma noche.

&&&&&&

Hermione estaba tirada en la cama de la habitacion de la casa de su hermana, pensando en mutiples cosas.... Lo cierto es que tenia una clara idea en la cabeza desde hacia ya un tiempo: queria tener hijos, no queria empezar a tenerlos cuado no pudiese disfrutar de ellos, y 24 años apunto de cumplir los 25 era muy buena edad para empezar a tenerlos...solo quedaba el porblema: Harry. Hermione no sabia si querria tener hijos todavia. El acababa de cumplir los 25 y vivia a caballo entre Sidney y Montreal. Ni siquiera sabia si le gustaban los niños...

"Harry...a ti te gustan los niños..." Harry levanto la cabeza del profeta que estaba lleyendo y la miro extreñada.

"Y esa pregutna tan rara..." dijo Harry.

"Es por que como esta casa esta llena de crios, haba pensado que a lo mejor no te gustaban..." Dijo intentado salir delembrollo en el que se habia metido.

"Anda no digas tonterias, si que me gustan los niños... me parecen unos cachondos metales.... Molan....ademas tiene cada idea que tela..." se empezo a reir. Hermione suspiro aliviada. Miro el reloj.

"Es ya la hora de la pastilla ¿no?"

"Si" afirmo Hermione. "Ahora vengo." Hermione estaba sigiendo el anticoncptivo muggle de la pildora, ya que los magicos la provocaban efectos secundarios. Se metio en el baño y saco las pastillas. Extrajo la que ponia miercoles. Se la quedo mirando, y la tiro por el retrete. Hermione sintio una emocio impresionante, era lo peor que estaba haciendo en su vida, pero curiosamente le daba exctamente igual, eran mayores sus deseos de ser madre que cuaquier otra cosa.

&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente le vino la regla, simpre que se le terminabn las pildoras y no se tmoba una le vnia la regla. Una semana despues, hizo la mejor actuacion de su vida, supo mentir para decir que iba al ginecologo a por mas pastillas. Y en lugar de eso fue a informrse en cuato se podia quedar embarazada aproximadamente una mujer que dejase de tomas la pildora anticonptiva. 'De dos a cuatro semanas: en la siguiente ovulacion.' Aparte busco cada cuato se regeneraban los espermatozoides y hechizos de fertilidad. Se estaba conviertiendo en una obsesion. Aveces incluso pensaba si quedarse embarazada, no era una manera inscosciente de obligar a Harry a quedarse con ella en Inglaterra. Y se regañaba por ello pero ella seguia con su afan de ser madre. Se fue una tarde a la biblioteca magica Madamme Bobbary del callejon diagon.

"Embarazo: Como provocarlo y como llevarlo con facilidad; De Calista Freire" dijo minetras leia el titulo de la tapa. "Hechizos y conjuros para quedarse en estado... pags: 2-45" Se los leyo de cabo a rabo. Vio uno que era para para su caso. Pocion de fertilidad: Gran punteria. Hermione se rio del titulo, era bastante gracioso, lo copio entero: _**Ingredientes:** ojo de sapo seco, polvo de cuerno de tri-rinoceronte, polvo de hada y estracto de pelo de gato magico. **Preparacion:** En una estacia seca a ser posible, introcucir en un caldero completamente limpio, agua pura natural o purificada mediante magia, antes de que hierva espolvorea tres medidas de polvo de tri-rinoceronte y remover hasta que adquiera un color purpura claro. Un vez hierva, echar siete meidas de estracto de pelo de gato y dos ojos de sapo secos triturados, todo bien mzclado en un mesa homogenea. Remover hasta que se quede azul oscuro y dejar cocer tres hora. Una vez cocido, tomar cinco minutos antes de el encuentro con su pareja, sin antes exar un peyizco de polvo de hadas que lo volvera de un sabor que permitira tomarlo sin problemas. Para su efectividad abajo vienen las cantidades apropiadas a tomar dependiendo del peso de la mujer... _Hermione copio el de dos pesos superiores al suyo para tener mas posibilidades.75kg: 4 vasos. Cerro el libro de golpe sin terminar de leerlo. Ya tenia lo que queria. Corrio hacia la casa de Manchester. Era el sitio perfecto para hacer la pocion y prepararia todo para que esa noche fuese la mejor de toda su vida. Hizo la pocion y le salio a la perfeccion. Llamo a Harry para que fuese su casa que queria enseñarsela.

"Madre mia es enorme, te debio de costar super cara... joe..." Harry se habioa quedado maravillado por la casa que Hermione tenia en pleno Manchester. Un atico de 6 habitaciones tres baños y una aplisima cocina. Con ventanales enormes n el que se veia toda la ciudad. "Lo unico que le falta es una piscina propia." Harry noto que Hermione manejaba o manejo mucho dinero. La muchacha se le acerco por detrás y le metio la mano en el pantalon.

"Que estaba yo pensando que yo en esta casa no he hecho nunca el amor, y como llevamos tres dias si hacerlo, pues no se...."Mione empezo a besarle sin sacar la mano del pantalon, Harry parecia disfrutarlo bastante. Elevo a Hermione sin dejar de besarla hasta que la chica se encancho en su cintura. Harry Fue dando tumbos hasta la habitacion que le habia inicado hermione. Dejo a una Hermione descumpuesta completamente sobre la cama, se tiro sobre esta y emepzaron a rozarse conla ropa puesta todavia. Se la quitraron rapidamente.

"Ahora vengo..." dijo Hermione.

"Ok pero no tardes" hermione se fue al bao y espolvoreo en la pocion que tenia ya prepreparada en los cuatro vasos, el polvo de hada. Se los bebio rapidamente, sabian a zumo de fresas. Cuando llegaron a su estomago sintio como una calor enorme en la zona del bajo vientre y se mareo un poco. Pero salio con muchas ganas de hacer le amor en es mismo momento. Se lanzo como quien dice, sobre Harry. La espera habia puesto a Harry de los nervios he hizo el amor de forma brusca y duradera.

"Deja---ah---deja que me ponga dejabajo----ah,ahm..." dijo Hermione. Se cambiaron tormpemente. Sabia que si se ponia dejabajo tendria mas posibiidades de quedarse aunque con la pocion era practicamente imposible no quedarse. Al rato terminaron. Hermione se sintio llena, jamas habia sentido aquella sensacion de gozo.

"No te muevas quedate asi..." dijo abrazando a Harry. Sin saber por que comenzo a llorar. Mojo toda la espalda de Harry

"Cielo ¿que te ocurre?" dijo preocupado Harry. "¿Por qué lloras? Sabes que odio verte llorar."

"Por que te quiero mucho y te vas la semana que viene hasta no se sabe cuando...." Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que Harry suponia en su vida: Todo.

"Solo dime: Quedate y yo me quedo." Le dijo acompaado de un beso. En un primer momento Hermione penso en decirselo, pero no queria estropearle el trabajo a Harry. Aunque tuviese que quedarse sola otro año y medio.

"No, tu vete, se que estas muy agusto alli, te echare mucho de menos, pero prometeme que volveras con mayor freucnecia. En navidades por ejemplo." Harry asintio.

Los dias sigueintes Hermione se relajo de su busqueda de ser madre. Parecia que la formula no hbai funcionado, ya que no tenia inguno de los sintomas del embarazo. Penso que tomarse mas formula de la que especulaba para su peso, provoco el efecto contrario. Se desilusiono un poco, pero intento disfrutar lo mas que pudo con Harry. Ya lo intentaria en navidad. Tres dias antes de que Harry se marchase comenzo la llegada de lechuzas conmotivo de su 25 cumpleaños, para el que faltaba todavia cuatro semanas. Le llamo la atencion el enorme sobre que venia desde Hogwarts por parte de Elle y Ron. Enentedia que eran dos, per es que el sobre tenia por lo menos cuatro cm de espesor. Una salvajada. Debian haber escrito como cuatro metros de pergamino cada uno para tener ese grosor.

Lo abro y para su sopresa vio que habia tres cartas. La correspondiente de Elle , y otra de Ron. Y una de Minerva McGonagall: Directora de Hogwarts University. A veces le costaba reconocerlo pero hechaba de menos a la profesora McGonagall, profesora de trasnformaciones. Abrio las cartas de sus amigos y se dejo la de la profesora para el final. En las cartas la deseaban lo mejor, que estaban deseando verla, que la echaban muchisimo de menos... cosas de esas. Finalmnte abrio la carta de la profesora McGonall. Rompio con cuidado el lacre que sellaba la carta y saco un fajo de tres pregaminos. Uno felicitandole por su cumpleaños uno en blanco y otro en el que se podia leer lo siguiente:

Estimada Srt. Granger: 14/04/2004 

_Le comunicamos mediante esta carta, que estamos ampliando las diferentes carreras y asignaturas que se imparte en el Hogwarts School University, y nos compleca comunicarle que estamos interesados en que, con su consentimineto, nos preste su servicio para impartir clases en este año escolar y en los proximos. El puesto de trabajo constaria de alojamineto y comidas pagadas durante el periodo lectivo (septiembre-junio)y pecibiria un sueldo acorde con el numero de asignaturas y horas que desee impartir. Nuestra direccion estaba interesada en usted para los dos siguentes campos: Gestion y Direccion de Empresas Magicas y Economicas espcializacion GRINGOTS, asi como Hechizos de Grado Superior Avanzado: Iniciacion a Auror, siguendo la titulacio que consta en nuestro examnes del antiguo sistema de enseñanaza, EXTASIS. _

_Constaria de 8 clases diarias de una hora, y percibiria, en caso de que aceptase las dos materias, 5000 galeones al año, minetras que si solo acptase una, seria reducida a la mitad. Adjuntamos un pergaminos sellado, para que nos envia su respuesta. _

_Esperamos su respuesta antes del 18 de Agosto._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Direccion Hogwarts School University_

_Sub-Direccion Hogwarts Escuela de Magia Y Hechiceria._

Hermione se queo de piedra, le estaba ofreciendo trabajo, con un sueldo superior al que percibia en el Ministerio. En el ministerio percibia 3000 galeones anuales.

"Harry, Harry Mira!!!!" grito cuando termino de leer el comuncado. Le paso la carta a Harry, que la leyo con detenimiento.

"Acepta, es una oportunidad impresionante,son dos mil galeones mas al año, oye que es una pasta..." arqueo las cejas... "Ademas trabajarias con Elle y Ron." Hermione no lo dudo ni un momento mas cogio el pergamino y escribio una respuesta afirmativa. La envio enseguida. Unas Horas despues llego otra lechuza con su contrato firmado por Minerva McGonall de su puño y letra. Leyo el contato y lo firmo sin problemas, tenia que estan en Hogsmeade el 30 de Agosto. Ya que las clases comnezaban el 1 de septiembre.Una ves le hubo llegado la lechuza de confimracion, envio otra , esta vez de renuncia, para su antiguo trabajo. Lo unico que nublo su felicidad fue la despedida de Harry.

"Escucha nena, primero no llores" Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, en el anden de salidas internacionales en la estacion de la red flu. "Nos vamos a ver pronto, ya lo veras, me has escuchado." La abrazo y la beso. Dieron la salida de Harry y le adjudicaron una chimenea. "Te quiero..." la volvio a besar.

"Yo tambien te quiero" Dijo volviendo a besarse. Harry se metio en la chimenea y pocos segundos despues se perdia de la vista de una Hermione destrozada. Se quedo unos minutos mirando el lugar donde Harry habia estado, aspirado lo que quedaba de su aroma. Se enjugo las lagrimas en un pañuelo y se dirigio a recepcion para averiguar donde estab el baño no se encotraba demasiado bien.

"Perdona señorita, me podira decir donde esta el baño." Se quedaron las dos brujas de piedra. Dealnte de las narices tenia a Demmy, la novia de Dudley.

"¿Eres bruja?" dijeron las dos impresionadas. "Si" repitieron a la vez.

"Pensaba que eras Muggle....ya se de que me sonaba u cara, cuando yo iba a tercero tu estabas en quinto eras la prefcta de Hufflepuf..." dijo maravillandse de su memoria.

"Hermione Granger, ya decia yo que me sonaba tu nombre, premio anual en cuatro ocasiones...."

"Valla, esto no me lo espraba sincermente chica, que no se enteren tus suegros que montan en colera, y tu novio...."

"Dudley ya lo sabe, le conoci en el andes de King Cross cuando volvia de mi septimo año..." dijo tranquilamente. Hermione la volvio a mirar, en dos meses casi no la habia visto, era evidente que se habia puesto a dieta, estaba mucho mas delgada y la cara se le habia afinado.

"Pues me resulta raro que Dudley se haya enamorado de una bruja, sabiendo el desprecio que sus padres le tienen al mundo magico, por Harry digo." A Hermione le empezo derrente a dar vueltas la habitacion, se callo al suelo redonda. Demmy y dos compañeras mas salieron del mostrador y la llevaron a la enfermeria. Alli echo hasta la primera papilla.

" Tranquila nena, solo ha sido un bajon de azucar..." le dijo la enfermera mientras le pasaba ranas de chocolate y regalices de azucar para que le subiese. Se habia quedado como la tiza. Reposo durante media hora y se marcho a su casa. La volvio a ver vacia sin Harry. Se harto de esa soleda hizo las maletas y se fue de nuevo a la estacio de red flu, esta vez a salidas nacionales. Sgun la ultima carta de la profesora, su habitacion ya estaba dispuesta. Se iria ya a su nuevo trabajo, aunqu faktase una semana par la entrada oficial. A pesar de ser un medio rapido de viaje, seguia sin gustarle viajar por polvos Flu, la mareaban. Se sorprendio de lo que habia cambiado Hogsmeade en los los casi 10 años que no pasaba por alli. Mientras paseaba por las calles atestadas de gente, le venian a la cabeza, la cantidad de cosas que habia echo por aquellas calles Harry, Ron y Ella. La cantidad de escapadas que habia exho con Ron cuaando empzo asalir con el a finales de septimo año. La cantidad de cervezas de mantequillas que se habia bebido con Harry y Ron el el bar.... Las peleas con Malfoy... Los siete años de escuela, fueron los mejores de su vida... y se entristecio... pero habia que mirar hacia delante y eso hizo, y se volvio a quedar pasamada. Lo que se levantaba delante suyo era impresionante. Sobre el magnifico castillo que compuso Hogwarts se habia producido una ampliacion impresinante, se habia añadido cerca de doce torres mas, varios pisos ect. Eran tres escuelas y claro se necesitaba mucho mas espacio. Desde dos promociones menos que Hermione, el sistema educativos habia cambiado, dado el fracaso que se producia durante los pirmeros curos de hogwarts. Se introdujo una formacion primaria en el que te enseñaban cosas basicas como leer, escribir, sumar restar, multiplicar y dividir, te daban clases de diccion, para decir los hechizos bien en un futuro y a coger la varita magica. Cosa que a muchos magos como le paso a Ron, le costo mucho aprender. Luego segui con Hogwarts normal y los EXTASIS habian pasado de ser examnes de titulacion, a ser examenes de entrada a las diferentes clases en la Hogwarts School University. Las casas se seleccioanba desde los 8 años que se entraba en la escuela primaria y eran hogar de muchos jovenes hasta los 22 años. Ella hubies dado millones por haber podido conocer a sus amigos antes y haber vivido mas aventuras deurante mas años. Se dirigio a la entrada con los dos famosos cerdos alados en los que tantso chicles habia pegado ella y Ginny en septimo y sexto respctivamente, jamas se olvidaran de la caras de sus respctivos novios por aquellas epocas, cuado las veia hacer esas cosas. Subio por el empatanado camino pensando en Ginny, la ultima noticia que tuvo de ella es que era profesora de niños peuqeños en hogwarts, espraba encontrarsela alli. Llego a la entrada custodiada por un dormido Peeves. Entro lo mas sigilosa que pudo. El vestibulo del gran Hogwarts que ella conocio segui igual que siempre. Hermoso. El Gran Comedor, hacia mucho mas honor a su nombre de lo que lo hizo en epoca de Hermione. Para cada casa habia asignadas tres mesas de la misma logitud que las que en un principio habia.

Tenia que ir al despacho de McGonagall. Pero no sabia como ir. Oyo uas risas detrás suyas, se volteo y vio a dos jovenes aproximadamente de su misma edad riedose y carcajeandose de algo que les resultaba muy gracioso.

"Perdonadme, soy nueva me priais decir por donde se va al despacho de Minerva Mcgonagall..."Se voltearon para mirarla y Hermione dio pequeño gritito. Eran Seamus y Ginny. No habian cambiado nada n absoluto. Por sus caras, supo que no la habian reconocido.

"Claro nena, bienvenida, esta subiendo por esas escalerashasta el cuarto piso y luego a la derecha. En este castillo es de las pocas cosas que no tienen perdicion." Le dijo ginny. Hermione no se movio de su sitio, los ojos emepzaron a llorar por cueta propia. No se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia echado de menos a todos sus amigos del colegio.

"Te ocurre algo??" dijo Seamus. "Has empezado a llorar..." arqueo una ceja y miro a Ginny.

"¿No me reconoceis?" que preguntamas tonta: Con ese pelo, y se habia pueso un piercing en la nariz, casi no la reconocio Harry. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

"¿Por que lloras?" pregunto Ginny preocupada.

"Ginny, SOY HERMIONE!!!!" entonces fue cuado Ginny empezo a llorar. Se abalanzo sobre ella y le dio un abrazo enorme. Casi se funden. Seamus se habia quedado de piedra, no la habia reconocido, la ultima vez que la vio fue en la ceremonia de la titulacion de los extasis y seguia siendo una muchacha de pelo castaño y largo completamente revuelto y enmarañado.. No tenia nada que ver con lo que tenia delante: Mujer pelirroja con reflejos rubios de pelo corto. Se acerco timidamente y le dio una abrazo enorme...

"Que fuerte..." dijo Ginny secandser las lagrimas.

"Hasta que no os he visto no me he dado cuenta de todo lo que os habia echado de menos...."dijo sin soltar a Seamus ni a Ginny. "Bueno decidme donde esta el despacho d McGonagall.

"Vas a dar clases aquil????" hermione afirmo. Ginny se puso a saltr de nuevo. "Per chica queitate el abrigo, ya sabemos que hace frio fuera pero aquí se esta muy bien." Hermione por pirmera vez en su vida, sintio verguenza de su cuerpo. Habia cambiado mucho, se habia quitado quilos y se habia inflado el pecho. A parte de que se machaca dos veces por semana en el gimnasio.

"Es que voy vestida de verano y claro lo mismo tenog frio." Intento zafarse de Ginny pero fue muy rapida. En ese mismo momento supo que no debio haberse puesto esa tunica. Tunica de falda mega corta y ajustada, de manga larga y con una campana desfilada que le llegaba hasta practicamente las rodillas. Y un escote de barco, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginacion. Se sintio observada por los ojos de los dos y se sintio muy incomoda...

"Este bueno.... Si vamos al despacho...." Se dio cuenta de que tenia que subir escaleras, no le hacia gracia que Seamus fuese detrás suyo. "Seamus dime por onde es..." Seamus comenzo a andar murmurando 'increible increible'.

"Has cambiado muchisimo nena, no te reconocimo..." dijo Ginny. Su voz se paso a un susurro. "Me tienes que decir donde te compras la ropa, me encata esa tunica, son muy parecidas a las que lleva Elle."

"Son de la misma tienda." Ambas rieron. Cuando iban por la mitad del camino Hermione se volvio a marear como antes en la estacion de los polvos Flu. Volvio a vomitar.

"Hermione, ¿estas bien?" dijo Ginny preocpada.

"Si si, ya esoty bien...¡Fregotego!" y limpio el desartre que habia ocasionado. "Es que tengo el azucar bajo y aveces me pasa...." Hermione volvio a la normalidad y por fin llegaron al despacho de la Directora.

"Minerva se puede??" dijo Seamus. "Ha venido una de sus nuevas profesoras...."

"Que bien, ¿quien es? Sabes que hay varios profesores nuevos. E visto llegar unas maletas pero no se de queien son."

"Cuando la vea no se lo va a creer..." dijo emocionado.

"Si si, Finnigan, pero digame quien es" unas risas femeninas muy muy conocidas por la profesora McGonagal atravesron la puerta " Hermione Granger...." Se puso en pie para recibirla. Habia sido una de sus mejores alumnas. Hermione entro por la puerto y vio a la profesora McGonagall. Ella tambien se sorpredio del cambio que habia dado en tan solo 7 años. No parecia ni ella. La recibio con un abrazo.

"Bien, cuanto me alegra verla srt. Granger..."

"Porfavor tutueeme y llamene Hermione."

"De acuerdo, Hermione. Pues etsamos muy contentos de tenerte aquie de nuevo, estamos seguros de que prestaras grandes servicios y te aplicaras tanto como lo hicistes en tu vida academica. Y por favor, tu llamame Minerva y tambien tuteame."

"ok... una pregunta la enfermeria sigue en el mismo sitio, es que de camino para aca me dio un bajon de azucar y vomite en el pasillo." Afrimo.

"Tu habitacion es la que esta al lado de Ginny... la puse espcialemtne ahí..." sonrio. Era evidente de que estab rebosante de felicidad, jamas habioa visto a la profesora tan feliz.

"Muchas gracias, Minerva." Se levanto y se fue a la enfermeria con Ginny.

&&&&&

"¿Y que tal te va todo?" pregunto Ginny. "por que ya sabes que y y mi hermano hablamos... bueno mas bien discutimos...." Hermione so sabia si contarle lo de Harry, ellos habianacabado bastante mal cuado rompiero, ya que harry quedo dolido, pero seguian siedo amigos.

"Pues muy bien.... Llevo cuatro años con un hombre y me va super bien..." dijo orgullosa.

"Asi y ¿quien es?" Ginny no habia ido a la "Boda" suya con Ron, por motivos de salud. Asi que no vio a Harry fuera en la iglesia.

"Es Harry." Ginny dio un respingo.

"¿Si?" afirmo. "Pues tienes mucha suerte es muy cariñoso y ademas folla muy bien..." esto ultimo lo dijo sin pensar. "No es que lo haya probado. Bueno si lo he porvado, pero la memoria me falla y fue hace muchos nuchos nuchos años..."

"Asi?, jeje cuantos golfa! Jejej"

"mmm, pues hara como 9 años para mi o asi....diez para Harry..." Se miraron y se partieron de risa.

"Tu y tu sagrado despiste..." a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo sin verse se sentia como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Llegaron a la enfermeria.

"Hermione, que tal estas" repgutno la enfermera Ponfrey, la unica que la habia reconocido.

"pues Muy bien gracias, vengo a hacerme unas prubas para que me de un tratamiento para los bajones de azucar... esot destrozada y no hago mas que vomitar." Se sneto en la camilla pertinente y le saco un poco de sangre.

"Bien, en tres semanas o asi, tendras todo, es que ahora mismo estoy muy liada, no me funciona nada.." dijo a modo de disculpa.

"No se preocupe, si total no corre prisa."

Ginny la acompaño hasta su cuarto.

"ya veras lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar todos juntos....hay muchos de nuestra generacion de griffndor...Seamus, Parvati y Lavender que dan conmigo en los pequeños y Ron y Elle....ya veras como nos lo pasamos, ademas vienen muchos mas profesores nuevos este año, sabemos que viene Neville a Herbologia avanzada y Dean para Cuidado de CriaturasMagicas:Dragones. Y Faltan los proferores de Aurologia es decir un auror y uno que para l vacante eterna de DCAO. Minerva nos dijo que eran de nuestras generaciones, pero que no habian confirmado nada todavia, vendran, ya para septiembre...ya veras como nos lo pasamos." Le dio un beso n la mejilla. Y se metio en su cuarto. Se volvia a sentir como si tuviese once años y le quedase un mundo por explorar.

Continuara....


	13. Un, Dos, TRES

Cap 3: un, dos, TRES.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó feliz y contenta si no hubiese sido por que nada mas levantarse empezo a vomitar, la cosa se planteaba como algo perfecto. Eso le empezaba a mosquear, ella no era una mujer que tuviese tendencia a vomitar… Además se sentía pesada y notaba los músculos agarrotados.

"Seguro que es una gripe de esas de estomago… tienes todos los síntomas, vómitos agarrotamiento….Eso se te pasa en unos días no te preocupes…." Dijo Ginny durante el desayuno intentando restarle importancia.

"Si seguro…." Dijo Hermione con la voz apagada por los brazos que le rodeaban la cabeza para que no se marease. Se encontraba realmente muy mal. No podía casi ni abrir los ojos, parecía como si tuviese resaca, sabia que le tenia que venir la regla y alguna vez había tenido los síntomas que tenia, dolor de pecho y algún mareo, pero nunca vómitos ni nada por el estilo. De repente se sintió iluminada por el espíritu santo.

"Ginny, ¿me acompañas al pueblo?"dijo suplicante.

"Claro…" se pusieron en pie y Hermione cogió un ritmo trepidante. " Nena, que te pasa, de repente se te ha puesto una sonrisa que casi se te da la cara de si…." Dijo Ginny intentado cogerla el ritmo.

"Creo que ya se lo que me pasa…" dijo casi dando saltos. La incertidumbre de Ginny crecía cada vez mas. Hermione paró en seco cuando llegaron a los cerdos halados. " Me prometes que no me vas a decir nada…" Esta puso una cara de complicidad. " Yo… creo que me he quedado embarazada…." Ginny abrió la boca.

"¿Pero era un niño deseado?"

"Por mi si, por Harry supongo que lo seria en un futuro…" Ginny Arqueo una ceja, no entendía lo que quería decir. " Me deje de tomar los anticonceptivos sin que lo supiese Harry y también me tome una poción para la fertilidad para quedarme embarazada, sin que Harry lo supiese…." Sus palabras denotaban emoción por que la pócima haba funcionado. Ginny no salía de su asombro, se empezó a reír.

"Eres una perturbada tía, hay yo me parto con tus movidas en la cabeza, a veces no se que te pasa por ese coco… ¿Y si estas embarazada que le vas a decir a Harry? Por que los anticonceptivos mágicos jamás fallan…"

"Es que utilizábamos uno muggle, los mágicos me ponían fatal…"

"Bueno tu sabrás lo que haces.. ¿vamos a ver si estas o no?" dijo cogiendola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta la farmacia mas cercana.

"Hola buenos días… ¿Tienen test de embarazo?"

"Claro, como lo quiere… sencillo o con todos los datos…." Con todos los datos le parecía excesivo. Pidió una sencillo. Subieron las dos corriendo al castillo y se metieron en los primeros baños que pillaron.

"Mmm a ver.." dijo Ginny.

"Que hacéis…." Sonó una voz de repente por todo el baño. Eran Parvati y Lavender. Hermione levanto la cabeza y sonrió, ellas tampoco habían cambiado nada, eran muy cotillas pero había sido las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione por siete años y las guardaba un cariño enorme. "hola, tu debes de ser una profesora nueva. Me llamo Lavender Brown, y esta es Partvati Patil." Hermione se limito a sonreír.

"Chicas, es Hermione…" Hermione amplio su sonrisa y arqueo las cejas. Se quedaron alucinadas. Se acercaron y la dieron un fuerte abrazo

"Madre mía que guapa estas…." Se quedaron mirándola. Y sonrieron. "Que hacéis…."volvió a sugerir.

"Es que es posible que este embarazada y quiero enterarme.." ambas pegaron un gritio y se acercaron a Ginny que todavía tenia la caja.

"Mmm ver… tienes que hacer pis en la barrita esa como con esponja y meterlo en este chisme y a los 15 segundos aparece un color en la ranura, aquí dice que es similar a los muggles pero que es capaz de detectar embarazos desde 24 horas después de la gestación." Hermione se metió en el baño y siguió las instrucciones. Fueron de los quince segundos mas largos de su vida. Apareció ya el color.

"Ginny, dime los colores…."

" Si es de tonalidad rosa o colores calientes es positivo y si es de tonalidades azules o colores fríos negativo…" Hermione quedó confusa.

"¿Y el rojo que es?"

"TE HA SALIDO ROJO?" Hizo un sonido afirmativo. " NENA ESTAS EMBARAZADA!!!" Hermione dejo caer el test y ella cayo sobre la letrina, las piernas le fallaban: Embarazada, lo que había dado por imposible hacia escasamente dos semanas. " Hermione, ¿estas bien?" dijo Ginny preocupada abriendo la puerta del baño. La vio sentada en la letrina llorando como una macarena. Le dio una abrazo, Lavender y Parvati daban vueltas por todo el baño emocionadas.

"Mira lo que no entiendo es esto." Al lado del rojo ponía un numero, 3, y a medida que el color iba siendo mas fuerte los números seguían subiendo.

" Yo tampoco" dijo Hermione. "Tía, que estoy embarazada!" grito emocionada. Lavender y parvati la abrazaron también. Estaban todos súper emocionados. Se fueron del baño a comunicárselo enseguida a Minerva.

Corrieron por el pasillo y tuvieron que para un par de veces, por que Hermione vomitaba de repente. Estaba vomitando no sabia si de la emoción o del embarazo.

"Zarzamora" dijo Ginny, y la puerta de entrada al Hall del despacho se abrió. Llamaron y la profesora les dio paso.

"Decidme muchachas…" Ginny le agarro la mano a Hermione.

" Minerva, ¿abría algún problema en que una profesora estuviese embarazada?" La profesora abio mucho los ojos.

"Muchísimas felicidades Hermione! Cuanto me alegro" Se levanto y le dio un abrazo a Hermione. " no ningún problema, las alumnas mayores de carreras largas como medí mago, se casa y se quedan embarazadas y no pasa nada, será un honor tenerte aquí. ¿Pero no quieres estar con el padre de la criatura?" pregunto extrañada.

" Es que, no vive en Inglaterra y quiero quedarme acá." La profesora afirmo. " Bueno pues muchas gracias…"

Salieron del despacho de la directora todas mas felices que unas macarenas.

"Chicas escuchad, os pido un favor, no digáis nada por favor, no de momento…" Lavender s mordió el labio.

"Ok, pero nos tienes que decir de quien es…" dijo con cara de pillina. Hermione torció el gesto jocosamente.

"Serás chantajista…." Las volvió a mirar. " Vale, es… es…. Joe es que me da vergüenza….es.. venga va…Harry." Su cara se puso rojo como un tomate. Parvati puso una cara alucínate.

"¿Potter?" afirmo. " Ostias… ke fuerte…."

"Ke va si llevo saliendo con el tres años casi cuatro." Dijo inflándose el pecho.

"Pero según tengo entendido, Harry esta trabajando en Australia" Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

" Por eso es por lo que acepte este trabajo, para no sentirme sola, sabia que Elle y Ron trabajaban aquí, pero no tenia ni idea de que todos vosotros también." Dijo súper contenta.

" Si es que formamos parte de un programa de Minerva, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts notables en alguna materia de justo antes de la reforma viene aka de profesores. Gente joven, para que conecte con jóvenes…o algo así, de esa manera se conecta mucho mejor, y la gente aprende con mayor facilidad." Dijo sonriente.

Volvieron al gran comedor y e sentaron con Seamus.

"¿Qué fue?" dijo saludando.

"Bien ¿y tu?" preguntaron.

"También, comenzando a preparar las clases, cosa que debería hacer también ustedes cuatro, holgazanas… que siempre os acaba pillando el toro." Dijo en forma de reproche.

"Ok, Seamus, cuado llega septiembre te pones de un recto." Se quejo Ginny. " ¿Mione, que das tu y te traigo el planning del curso."

" Gestión de Empresas mágicas y Económicas especialización GRINGOTS; y Hechizos de Grado superior: iniciación a Aurologia."

" Valla, percibirás un huevo de pasta." Dijo Seamus sentados al lado suyo. " Yo doy Psiquiatría Mágica." De repente se oyó un fuerte aullido seguido de la inminente desaparición de Seamus bajo una mata de pelo colorado. Delante de Hermione habia plantado n hombre de pelo rojo, alto y de espaldas fuertes, Manos grandes y una nariz que era inconfundible. Después de dos años sin ver a Ron, no le costo nada reconocerle.

"Discúlpame se te hice daño…" se fijo en ella. " ¿Hermione?" dijo asombrado. " Hermione!!!" grito. Esta se levanto con una enorme sonrisa y le abrazo muy fuerte. Seguido de un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla. " Déjame verte. " la separo un poco y la volteo para poder verla. "Estas cambiadísima y claro muy muy hermosa…." La volvió a dar un abrazo. " No sabia que fuese a dar clases aca…" dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

" jejej yo tampoco, m entere no hace mucho de que me ofrecían el trabajo y llegue ayer…" Ron se mordía el labio y sonreía. La rodeo con un brazo y la saco del gran comedor, dejando a Seamus en el suelo tirado.

" no le ayudas." Pregunto Hermione.

" No además se la debía, es una cosa que tenemos el y yo." La condujo sin soltarla hasta las escaleras. "Pues Elle tiene que estar por aquí…."

" RON WEASLEY; QUE DEMONIS HACES" sonó una voy por detrás suyo. Se voltearon y vieron a una Elle con maletas y con cara de poco amigos. Soltó las maletas y se acerco a ellos.

" Valla valla valla, Sra. Weasley veo que no ha cambiado nada tu mala leche." Dijo Hermione riéndose. Elle se volvió a para y corrió a abrazarla. Empezó a llorar. No se lo esperaba. Los acompaño hasta su cuarto y estuvieron cerca de tres horas hablando.

" Pues hace poco, ósea, esta mañana he estado hablando con Harry y me dijo que te echa mucho de menos y que tiene muchas ganas de verte por las chimeneas y hablar contigo…" dijo Elle. A Hermione le empezó a dar botes el corazón.¿Qué cara pondría Harry cuando se enterase de que iba a ser papá? Hermione no se habia parado a pensarlo.

" Si, yo… yo …yo también le tengo que decir cosas muy importantes…" Suspiro y se quedo en estado melancólico con un semblante entre triste y contento. Elle y Ron se miraron extrañados y la rodearon.

" ¿Te ocurre algo nena?" Pregunto Ron Rodeándola con el brazo.

" Lo cierto es que si…." Elle se puso muy nerviosa.

" No será nada grave cierto…." Dijo completamente preocupada.

" Para mi no lo es para Harry no lo se…." Era la primera vez que se paro pensarlo. Estaba tan obcecada con ser madre, que no pensó en ningún momento en lo que quiera Harry, si lo hizo, rehuyo.

"Si es algo de salud, yo soy medico te puedo ayudar…" dijo Ron intentando prestarle todo su apoyo.

" Lo cierto es que tu me tienes que ayudar mucho Ron" dijo esbozando una sonrisa. " Estoy embarazada" Dijo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos. Elle se puso de pie y Ron la abrazo todavía mas fuerte que antes.

" No sabes como me alegro cariño…" le dijo Ron que esta temblando. Se habia pensado que tenia alguna enfermada grande. " Jejeje, voy ser tío" y empezó a reírse. Elle se habia quedado en estado de shock.

" Estúpida, sabes el susto que nos has metido, pensábamos que estabas súper enferma…." Y la dio un abrazo a modo de felicitación. " Harry no lo sabe…. ¿verdad?" Negó con la cabeza.

" Igual que no sabe.. nada… pero no le digáis nada que me mata…" la confusión reinaba en el cuarto del matrimonio. Hermione les miro y les explico todo el embrollo.

" Créeme, que hubiese sido mas fácil decírselo a el directamente, por que besa el suelo por donde pisas…y no le hubiera importado intentarlo…" dijo Elle. Ron estaba a cuadros, jamás pensó que Hermione llegase a obsesionarse tanto por algo, si hubiese sido Parvati o su hermana lo hubiese entendido, pero de Hermione jamás, si hubiese sido un rumor se hubiese mofado de inmediato. Lo único que hizo fue darle unas palmaditas en la espaldan y mirarla con ojos reprobatorios.

"Ron, no me mires así por favor…." Dijo Hermione intentando darle un abrazo.

"Es que me has dejado muy sorprendido…. Como dice Elle, hubiese sido mas sencillo si se lo hubieses dicho a el directamente…." Dijo sin salir de su asombro. " Pero ahora la que importa es que te cuides, ya es muy tarde pero mañana vas a mi clase de tocología y te hago una revisión….¿Sabes como va eso no?" Volvió a negar. " Durante los primeros cuatro meses vas al tocólogo, véase Ron Weasley, una vez al mes, y a partir de el quinto mes vas una vez a la semana."

"OK… mañana por la mañana a primera hora te viene bien.." Ron miro a Elle.

" No vamos a hacer nada…"

" No, además yo mañana por la mañana iba a preparar las clases ya." Dijo la chica.

"Pues hasta mañana por la mañana…" se despidió de la pareja y se fue a su cuarto. Se tiro en la cama sin quitarse la túnica siquiera, no tenia ganas ni de cenar…. Se desvistio y se planto delante de la chimenea con una puñado de polvos contactadotes en la mano. Los lanzo al fuego.

" Harry Potter, Embajada Mágica de Sydney Australia…" Espero pacientemente. Por fin la cabeza de Harry salió entre las ascuas del fuego. Le sonrió.

" Ola cielo ¿que tal estas?" pregunto.

"Pues muy bien y tu?"

"También, echándote mucho de menos, hablaste ya con Elle y con Ron, estuve hablando con ellos esta mañana, pero no les dije que ibas, para que se llevasen un sorpresa….¿Estas contenta allá?"

"Si la verdad es que mucho, no te lo pierdas, están todos aquí, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, y van a venir Dean y Neville… AH! Y Ginny también esta…"

"Mejor, así no estas sola… bueno cariño te tengo que dejar que estoy trabajando…."

"¿A las 7 de la mañana?" pregunto Hermione extrañada.

" Si es que hay mucho qué hacer, se marcha gente y hay revuelo….Tu descansa que te veo muy cansada… y no comas tanto que has engordado…" rió Harry.

" Como que he engordado…" dijo Hermione.

"Yo te quiero estés como estés….Te quiero, besos…"

"Yo también…." Elevo la mano como si intentase alcanzar algo y lo único que consigio fue quemarse la mano cuando la cabeza de Harry desapareció de entre las llamas.

Se fue al espejo y se miro. No habia engordado, era el pecho que se le habia inflado bastante pero nada mas. Se metió en la cama y se quedo dormida de inmediato, ni siquiera sintió entrar a Ginny, que le dejo el plan de estudios de ese año.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano, como si tuviese una losa en la cabeza y con un hambre feroz. Se vistió y se dio cuneta de lo que habia dicho Harry la noche anterior, las tetas no le entraban en ningún lado, los vestidos le estaban que parecía que iba a explotar. Bajo a desayunar y arramplo con todo lo que habia puesto como desayuna en la sala de profesores.

" Hermione, no comas así, engordara mucho y eso no es bueno para el futuro parto…" le dijo Ron bajito, para que nadie se enterase. Hermione se modero un poco. A las diez de la mañana acompaño a Ron hacia la clase de tocología. Lo cierto era que, no le hacia demasiada gracia que la " consulta" fuese una clase llena de mesas y sillas de alumnos. La clase estaba dispuesta muy similar a como lo esta un aula magna. Pero mucho mas pequeña. Con un movimiento de varitas Ron hizo salir una silla de perneras.

"Ponte esto…" le dio una bata azul clara. " Y vente aquí" se fue detrás de un pequeño biombo que habia detrás de la silla y se desnudo y se puso la bata, estaba pasando muco vergüenza. Ron se percato por el color carmín de sus mejillas.

" Hermione tranquilízate, no te voy a ver nada que no te haya visto antes…Siéntate aquí…. Bien.." se coloco los guantes de látex. " A ver… con otro movimiento de varita hizo parecer una serie objetos. Cogió una especie de palillo para los oídos pero el doble de grande.

"Para ¿que es eso?" preguntó Hermione.

" Se toma flujo vaginal y se analiza para saber si tienes todo en orden… es una prueba de rutina… Y ahora tranquilízate, esto hay mujeres a las que les duele…." Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

" No me asustes Ronald…" Le levanto el útero y empezó a palpárselo desde la tripa_.(( Las ke hayan ido al ginecólogo sabrán como se hace .Se mete un dedo por el ano y se levanta desde ahí.))_

"tienes todo normal….Ahora el pecho…tampoco tienes nada…Y ahora viene lo mejor, la ecografía…" Cogió la varita murmuro unas palabras y esta quedo suspendida sobre el vientre de Hermione dando vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y se proyecto una imagen que Hermione no consiguió ver nada. Pero que por la cara de Ron, era fascinante. Lo único que Hermione veía eran manchas negras rodeadas por cosas blancas…..

"Precioso….." murmuraba ron mientras le iba dando instrucciones a la varita y la imagen se iba moviendo.. " Es la primera vez que veo uno de estos… que bonito…" Hermione se estaba empezando a mosquear. NI que Ron no hubiese visto en su vida una ecografía. " Bueno nena, me estas dando una cantidad de alegrías que no te puedes hacer a la idea…Esta todo normal… Se te van a quitar las ganas d tener mas hijos, que suerte has tenido…." Dijo Ron sin concretar nada.

" Ron, a mi sin misterios vale.. que me estoy poniendo un poco nerviosa." Dijo Hermione temblando. Cerro la ecografía.

" Se te podrá aplicar el lema de: No querias café, pues toma tres tazas… nunca mejor dicho…Hermione tienes un embarazo múltiple, concretamente… tres… Así que vete pensado en comprar todo triple… Pasareis de Novios a familia numerosa en un solo parto….Es una suerte para aquellas que quieren tener muchos hijos, un solo parto..."Dijo Ron con total tranquilidad. A Hermione le daba vueltas la cabeza.

"pero como es posible…" se volvió a iluminar. " Tenéis libros de pociones de fertilidad en la biblioteca…

" En esta biblioteca hay de todo…" Hermione se vistió y salió corrido. " Luego te lo explico. ¿Cómo que tres? Era imposible. Llego a la biblioteca, era gigantesca, como no tenia tiempo opto por el camino rápido. "Accio Embarazo: Como provocarlo y como llevarlo con facilidad; De Calista Freire" a los tres minutos un enorme e libro le llego a las manos. Se Sentó y busco la poción que habia utilizado. Al final de la poción habia una enorme advertencia en letras muy grandes que ella habia pasado por alto.

**_Atención:_**_ Utilizar las cantidades especificadas para cada peso, podría provocar o fertilidad o embarazos múltiples._

Hermione se lamento por una vez en su vida de que no habia echo bien la poción… Y que iba a hacer ahora con tres niños… si ya costaba decirle a Harry que iba a ser padre, como le diría que iba a ser padre de tres…. Su inmadurez y su irresponsabilidad la habia levado hasta ese punto. Se levanto y volvió con Ron. Se sentó en una de las mesas de la clase.

" Hermione Granger, que ha pasado…" dijo Ron en tono serio.

" Je, je, te va a resultar gracioso, la poción que hice tome mas cantidad de la estipulada para mi peso…. Y eso provoco esto…provoco mas óvulos…" Ron la miro extrañada.

"No, mas óvulos no, en todo caso mas divisiones del óvulo, son monocigoticos… es decir de un mismo óvulo y un mismo espermatozoide, trillizos iguales." Hermione se levanto y empezó a marearse otra vez. Ron la consiguió sujetar a tiempo para que no se cállese. Hermione empezó a llorar. Ron la abrazo, estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de reacciones cuado decía que venían mas de uno. Normalmente eso rompía con los esquemas de cualquier familia, y en una primeriza que esta lejos de su novio que le vengan tres a la vez, es bastante frustrante.

"Venga vamos a la sala d profesores y empecemos a trabajar, así nos distraeremos…" le dijo Ron.

&&&&&&

En los días siguientes Hermione consiguió asimilar el palo que se habia llevado. Todas las noches hablaba con Harry, pero todavía no le habia dicho nada…Los días trascurrieron y Hermione se sentía cada vez mas sola, y mas ahora que Harry le habia dicho que no podrían hablar que tenia que hacer un viaje. El día 31 llego y terminaron de venir todos los profesores Solo faltaban por llegar el de Aurologia y DCAO. A la mañana siguiente El colegio estaba lleno de maletas y de elfos domésticos corriendo de un lado para otro colocándolas , haciendo camas y la comida para el banquete de por la noche. Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar por orden, los que primero llegaron fueron los mayores, los de la universidad, a medio día, los pequeños y los de Hogwarts por la noche. Hermione se sentía extrañísima aquella noche, a pesar de tener a todos los antiguos compañeros de clase a su alrededor notaba que algo qué faltaba, y sabia perfectamente que es lo que era, Harry. Habia superado que se hubiese marchado pero era evidente que le echaba de menos, además llevaba una semana fuera de la embajada, y no le habia querido decir donde estaba.

" Bienvenidos otro años mas a las escuelas de Hogwarts...." dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Ese hombre parecía que habia echo un pacto con el diablo, cada año que pasaba, parecía tener mas fuerza y vitalidad.

" A Comer!" grito, y automáticamente, aparecieron montones de comida en cada una de las mesas. Hermione tenia muchísima habré, por lo que comió una barbaridad, no sabia si era realmente por le embarazo o por que estaba histérica por el comienzo de sus clases. Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, Dumbledore se puso en pie de nuevo.

" Como antes dije, bienvenidos de Nuevo a Hogwarts, espero que este año sea igual que el anterior, Me gustaría presentar a los nuevos profesores. " Todos los nuevos se pusieron en pie, Dumbledore los fue presentado uno a uno. " Hermione Granger, profesora de Económicas y gestión de empresas mágicas y Hechizos de Grado Superior Avanzado: Iniciación a Auror." Siguió presentando a los casi 25 profesores nuevo que habia en el colegio. " Tan solo quedan dos nuevos profesores, que pro problemas con sus antiguos trabajos no pueden asistir, pero mañana por la mañana estarán aquí sin falta para el comienzo de las clases: El nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras será Draco Malfoy, Prefecto de Hogwarts y Premio Anual. Y El nuevo profesor de Aurologia será el hombre que consiguió vencer dos veces al Señor tenebroso.." Hermione dio un respingo en su asiento. " Harry Potter". Hermione cayo redonda al suelo del sofoco.

Continuara....

Hola! Espro que les haya gustado este capitulo"! muchísimas gracias por los revieus y darle las gracias a Gaya, por darme el tituolo de la historia! TK WAPA!

Por favor seguid con los revieus, no teneis ni idea de lo ke suben la moral y las ganas que dan de seguir escrbiendo! Muchos besukines a todo

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi sister pekeña Zoe, ke aunke nos peguemos sabe ke la keremos mucho

Onag&Minerva Radcliffe


	14. Evasiones y Mentiras

Cap 14 Mentiras y evasiones 

'Profesor de Aurologia: Harry Potter... potter.... potter' No hacia mas que pasar por la mente de una Hermione tirada en el suelo del gran comedor tras el revuelo que produjo su desmayo. La despertaron con unas sales yódicas, se sentó en el suelo.

" ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Ginny preocupada secundada por Neville y Dean que la ayudaban a levantarse. Hermione no emitió palabra, al abrir la boca, vomito sobre la pobre Ginny.

" Lo... lo siento Ginny" dijo Hermione muy bajito. " Pero es que me he llevado uan gran sorpresa y me he mareado.

" No tiene importancia." Dijo Ginny arqueando un poco el labio superior, mientras se limpiaba el vomito de la túnica.

" Srt. Granger, ¿se encuentra bien?" pregunto Dumbledore. " De repente se ha oído un estruendo metálico y ha caído de su silla."

" Si tan solo ha sido un pequeño desmayo... es que estoy en estado." Dumbledore abrio los ojos sorprendido.

" Me alegro mucho por usted Srt. Granger, pero ¿se encuentra bien?"

"Perfectamente." Se puso en pie y se volvió a sentar en su silla, comenzó a ponerse colorada, al darse cuenta que todo el gran comedor la miraba.

" Bien aquí no ha pasado nada. Por favor, los alumnos de cada casa, que sigan a sus prefectos correspondientes a cada escuela." Ponto el gran comedor quedo vacio de alumnos y tan solo quedaron unos pocos profesores que se preocuparon por Hermione.

" Granger, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" dijo una voz grave al otro extremo de la mesa cuando solo quedaban Ginny y ella. Hermione se volteo para encontrarse con Snape. Que tampoco había cambiado, tan solo tenia el pelo un poco mas canoso, pero seguía exactamente igual.

" Perfectamente, profesor Snape, muchas gracias." Dijo Hermione cortésmente.

" Si tiene algún mal estar por su embarazo, venga a ver y le preparare un poción." Dijo escuetamente. Con un sonido de tela, se dio la vuelta ondeando su antigua túnica negra.

" ¿Y a este que mosco le pico?" pregunto Ginny atónita por aquella muestra de humanidad que acababa de asomar en el profesor Snape. Hermione se encogió de hombros. Volvió a recordar el motivo por el que se había desmayado. Su corazón latió fuertemente. No sabia si quería matar a Harry por no decirle nada, o besarle por haber dejado su trabajo en Australia, solo para estar con ella. La cabeza no hacia mas que darle vueltas, no se lo podía creer, Harry ya no volvería a Australia, se quedaría allí con ella y sus futuros hijos. Se par en seco. ¿Cómo le diría a Harry lo de los niños? Se mordió el labio y su corazón palpito todavía con mas fuerza, pero no de emoción si no de angustia.

" Que te pasa linda?" pregunto Ginny, media hora después cuadno estaban las dos tiradas en la cama de Hermione. Había permanecido extrañamente callada y ausente desde la cena.

" Es por Harry...."

" Si ha sido una sorpresa increíble, lo único malo es que tendremos que aguatar al estúpido de Malfoy..." frunció el ceño. No soportaba a Malfoy, le daba asco. Hermione arqueo una ceja al ver la reacción de Ginny.

" SI, por eso y por otras cosas...." Ginny comprendió.

" No sabes como decirle que estas embarazada....¿Cierto?" Afirmo. " Pues es fácil, dentro de un par de días le cojees y le dices..." Puso la voz de Hermione. Y consiguió que esbozase una gran sonrisa. " Veras cariño, es que resulta que no te puedes comprar so que tanto quieres, por que necesitamos el dinero para nuestro hijo/a que viene en camino" Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada. " Y listo, seguro que Harry se emocionara, con lo que siempre le gustaron los niños, seguro que no te dirá mucho por tener un hijo y menos contigo..." dijo segura de si misma mientras le daba un sorbo al chocolate que sostenía.

" Si quizás con un niño se emocione... lo que no se yo..." Ginny la miro. " Es la reacción que tendrá con tres...." a Ginny se le callo el chocolate al suelo. Hermione sonrió, mordiéndose el labio. Ginny movía la cabeza como si estuviese quitándose un avispa del pelo.

" ¿Co-co-co-como que tres?" tartamudeo. "¿TRES?.. la madre que me..." dijo levantándose y arreglando el desperfecto del chocolate. Hubo un momento que le recordó seriamente a Seamus. No paraba de repetir increíble, increíble.....Si esa era la reacción que había tenido una de sus mejores amigas, no quería ni pensar la que tendría Harry. Se abrí la puerta de golpe y entro un Elle descompuesta con unos pelos de loca impresionantes.

" ¿COMO QUE TRES?" dijo atónita.

" SHHH!!! Dijo Hermione " Baja la voz estúpida, y cierra la puerta." Elle cerro la puerta y se puso al lado de Ginny, las dos tenían el mismo semblante. De alegría, sorpresa y preocupación.

" tia pero como vas a tener tres crios" dijo elle una vez se sentó. " Ron me lo ha contado todo, que ya tiene los resultados de la prueba y que mañana te dira...."

"Pero que paso" pregunto Ginny ya con la cara mas relajada. Hermione conto lo de la poción y el peso.

" Además en mi familia también es propensa a gemelos, mi hermana tiene unos gemelos." Dijo en manera de excusa.

" eso no me vale, lo has pensado, que son tres..." dijo Ginny respirando hondo y mirando al vació.

" Ya lo se, no soy idiota, se lo que conlleva. Comprar todo triple. Pensar todo triple.."

" y triple reacción de Harry." Dijeron las dos muchachas a la vez, que se miraron y rieron. A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina.

"Miren, ahora no quiero pensar demasiado en eso. Ya buscare la forma de decírselo..."

A la media hora de intensa conversación a cerca de todo lo acontecido durante todos so años que habían pasado sin verse, era una autentica conversación de mujeres.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto nerviosa, miro su horario y vio que tenia que rápidamente a la case 547 para dar Gestión de Empresas. Fue al gran Comedor y se llevo sonora desilusión al no ver a Harry. No habría llegado todavía, no estaba sentado en las mesas de los profesores. Se sentó y desayuno normalmente, Las nauseas habían desaparecido. Y tenia un apetito voraz. Se levato y fue a su clase, con un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y nerviosismo.

" Hola, buenos días, y Bienvenidos a la primera clase de Gestión de Empresas Mágicas Y Economía: Gringots." Dijo nerviosa. Estar sentada en el lugar del profesor era algo imponente. " Primero me voy a presentar: Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y seré vuestra profesora durante los cuatro años que dura la carrera, si dios quiere. –eran alumnos de primer curso de la universidad- Empezare a pasar lista. " Hermione se esmero en sus gesto, quería parecer severa pero a la vez n quería dar miedo. LO cierto es que en la clase reinaba un aire de absoluto silencio. Cuando hubo terminado de pasar lista. Comenzaron a leer las primeras paginas del libro. Poco a poco fue desenvolviéndose en el temario de la clase. Las horas transcurrieron y se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado dura, pues lo alumnos la miraban como con miedo. Sintió una sensación de poder increíble, de la cual se arrepintió. Fue a la sala de profesoras cuando la jornada termino.

" buff, ha sido terrible, me parece que me he pasado... demasiado severa..." dijo Hermione.

" Anda vamos para los cuartos y vagueamos un rato" le dijo Ginny tirando de su brazo. Se tumbaron en la cama del cuarto de Hermione y Ginny enchufo la música a todo trapo. " Anda para que te relajes antes de que Harry llegue. " Hermione se estremeció. Ginny le paso un vaso con una sustancia parecida al agua. " Es como si llevase alcohol pero no lleva, produce los mismos efectos que una copa, bueno mas que una copa un copazo....pero sin hacer daño al organismo, como te veo muy nerviosa pues toma!" le paso una botella junto con el vaso. Hermione lo miro, se encogió de hombros y se lo bebió, estaba realmente muy bueno. Estuvieron hablando y bebiendo y a Hermione cada vez le daba mas vueltas la habitación y no tenia ni idea de por que se estaba partiendo el pecho de la risa, creyó que era por todo el estrés acumulado y por que su primer dia como profesora no le había ido nada bien.

" Mi-mi-mi-mira, jajajajaja, el pedazo de bikini que me compre..." Hermione se levanto y fue al baño.

" Y para que e lo has comprado, si no lo vas a utilizar? Jajajaja...." decía Ginny mientras se revolcaba de la risa por la cama a la vez que se tomaba otra copa de esa extraña sustancia. A los cinco minutos salió Hermione, con un bikini enano y se puso a hacer el tonto frente a Ginny. Puso música y empezaron las dos a hacer todavía mas, si cabía, el idiota.

" No se que hacer, James, me da mucha vergüenza ir hasta el cuarto de la profesora Granger a decirle que si nos puedo reducir un poco la redacción para el jueves." Dijo uno de los alumnos de Hermione. Su compañero le miro escéptico.

" ¿Y por que no, no creo que te valla a comer, además cuantos años debe de tener esa mujer, como mucho 27, y dudo que llegue a ellos..." dijo James Bonn. Un chico alto y musculoso, por el que las chicas perdían la cabeza.

" Si, claro, así es muy fácil a ti no te dio dos clases seguidas.. bueno es que no te dio ninguna.... entro en clase con el cena completamente fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos... además es extremadamente severa y recta, ha sido terrible, y luego encima nos ha puesto metro y medio de redacción, como si fuese su clase, la única que tenemos." Los dos chicos iban conversando mientras se acercaban al pabellón dormitorio de los profesores.

" Ola buenas noches, venimos a ver a la profesora Granger." Dijo James al cuadro de la entrada. Este se abrió sin problema alguno. En la pared de la izquierda del vestíbulo había una lista con el numero de habitación-despacho de los profesores, de uso exclusivo para alumnos

" A ver... Hermione Granger... habitación 215. Segundo piso...vamos rápido, no me hace gracia estar dentro de este pabellón." Decía el joven.

" Tu y tu estúpida fobia a los profesores, que estupidez..." dijo james negando con la cabeza.

" Ven Ginny ven aquí, mira, te voy a enseñar a bailar..." decía Hermione completamente "borracha".

" Si tu no sabes bailar..." decía mientras se arrastraba por el suelo hacia Hermione, partiéndose de risa. " La verdad es que ese bikini de compra estúpida, por que ya me contaras que sentido tiene comprarse un bikini en septiembre y encima en Inglaterra...." no paraba de hablar. Estaba completamente fuera de si.

" A ver, jajajajaja, un paso pa'la derecha... eso es la izquierda jajajaja, derecha, izquierda..." y cada una empezó a hacer las mayores payasadas que habían echo en toda su vida. AL otro lado de la puerta, los dos alumnos miraban asombrados las tonterías que eran capaces de hacer dos mujeres borrachas. James se rio a carcajadas, y las chicas se dieron la vuelta completamente asustadas. Vladimir, que así era como se llamaba el asustadizo muchacho, abrió la puerta despacio. Hermione recupero la lucidez por un momento. Se acerco a la puerta y puso voz de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero apenas pudo.

" Eres Vladimir Comanecci, de primero de Gestión ¿no?" Este afirmo. " Dime que es lo que quieres. Espera un segundo... Eh tu!" Ginny se seguía revolcando de la risa, Hermione de alguna manera sabia que estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo de su vida. " La pelirroja, tienes algo para que se pase...." Mientras se reía le acerco un pequeño botellín de liquido negro. Se lo bebió de golpe, y los muebles se volvieron a colocar en su sitio. " Disculpa, es que tenog ciertas amigas que sn arpias y me conducen por mal camino...." lanzo una significativa mirada a Ginny. " Dime que es lo que quieres...." rpegunto avergonzada.

" Pues.." no pudo terminar la frase. James le aparto de la puerta y sep puso en pose completamente sexy.

" Hola, me llamo James Bonn, y lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que si puedes reducir la redacción que les envistes..." dijo mientras hacia gestos que seguramente creía que eran seductores.

" De acuerdo en lugar de lo que les mande, redúzcanlo a 25 centímetros..." dijo intentando arreglar el fiasco y la vergüenza que acaba de pasar.

" bueno guapa y ahora pasando a lo personal... ¿Qué edad tienes?" dijo el chico.

" 25, pero no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia..." James se le acerco y quedo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

" ¿Sabes? Eres muy guapa, y el amor no entiende de edades...." Hermione puso la mano en su pecho justo antes de que se abalanzase sobre ella.

" Mira, chaval... como lo comprendes... ni lo sueñes... ni en tus sueños mas húmedos pasaría jamás..." y le empujo hacia fuera dela habitación.

" Hermione Granger, yo no me detengo tan fácilmente, me veras mas a menudo, si se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no paro hasta que lo consigo, y tu te me has incrustado....ya nos veremos, por cierto bonito bikini." A Hermione se le subieron los colores, se había olvidado que estaba en bikini. Se metió para el cuarto, para ver a un Ginny estupefacta y sobria.

" Tía, y ese niño de que va? Jajaja joder los chavales de ahora están mas salidos que un bacón." Y se rió de la extraña situación que se acaba de vivir.

" Pues lo lleva claro..." se le ensombreció un poco el rostro, Harry todavía no había dado señales de vida y no podía aguatar mas las ganas de verle. Cuando Ginny se fue a su cuarto, repaso como había ido el día: penoso. Durmió esperando que el siguiente fuese mejor.

&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente se levanto con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no le dio importancia. Bajo a desayunar como siempre.

" Hola de nuevo señorita Granger ¿como se levanto?" la abordo James justo a la entrada del gran comedor.

" Pues hasta ahora mismo me había levantado bien, Gracias James...." dijo con cierto sarcasmo en la voz. " Mira no tienes nada que hacer ¿vale? No pierdas tu tiempo en hacer el idiota por que no vas a conseguir absolutamente nada. Aprovecha todo tu tiempo en sacar la carrera que te pusieses a estudiar...." paso de largo y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.

" No me rindo con tanta facilidad...." dijo en alto. " Tiempo al tiempo..."

" Joe, que pesadez de crío, no me deja en paz..." Pero Ginny la ignoraba, estaba fija en un punto del otro extremo de la mesa. Hermione se volteo para ver lo que era que le producía tanta repulsión. Un hombre de pelo alborotado con mechas rubias y negras que le caían por la cara y sonreía junto a unos cuantos profesores era lo que le causaba repulsión. Draco Malfoy, aunque mucho mas cambiado, seguía manteniendo ese aire de prepotencia que tanto le caracterizó en el colegio, con una túnica completamente negra se reía enseñando todos los dientes que su boca tenia.

" Mírale, pero que asco que me da..." Hermione no dijo nada. Si Draco había llegado, Harry también tendría que haber llegado ya. Empezó a buscarle entre las mesas sin hallarle.

A las 9 en punto toco la campana y todos se dirigieron a las clases.

" Bienvenidos..." Hermione paso lista a su segunda clase de Gestión de empresas que tenia. " Lo primero que quería decir es en lo que se basa la titilación que conseguiréis mediante este cursos y los sucesivos. La **titilación superior de Administración y gestión de Empresas**persigue, no sólo trasladar el bloque de **Conocimiento** de empresa necesario, sino también trabajar sobre la **Aplicación Práctica** de estos conocimientos y, de manera especial, incidir en el desarrollo de las **Habilidades Personales** que la gente de empresa debe tener. Así, aparte de cursar cada una de las asignaturas del Plan..." se oyeron unos golpecitos en el cristal de la puerta, Hermione lo ignoro por completo, 'Sera el coñazo de James' que en las tres clases que llevaba ya, habia ido tres veces a verla y a molestarla dando toquecitos en la puerta. "ustedes deberan desarrollar Talleres Empresariales en equipo poniendo en práctica lo aprendido en las áreas de conocimiento. Todo esto se completa con el trabajo en habilidades y competencias personales que , además de estudiarlas, ustedes deberan tener la obligación de ponerlas en práctica" otros tres toquecitos: Hermione estaba dispuesta a pasar de el. Respiro hondo y siguió con su explicación "trabajando en equipo, haciendo exposiciones públicas, organizando su agenda de trabajo o desarrollando su faceta creativa... " de nuevo volvió a llamar.

" profesora Granger, están llamando a la puerta...."

" Ya lo se, gracias Zacarías...." no le quedo mas remedio que atenderlo. Fue una aparición divina, tras el cristal de la puerta se encontraba el hombre con el que soñaba por las noches, Harry la saludaba con la mano y con una enorme sonrisa desde le otro lado de la puerta. Se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas.

" Id leyendo el capitulo uno, que tengo una urgencia que atender en 10 minutos regreso y pregunto que es lo que trata..." Con paso ávido salió de la puerta bajo la cortina de la clase y la cerro a sus espaldas. Empezó a tocar a Harry, como si fuese algo de plástico que pudiese desaparecer de repente. Cuando se cercioro de que era real, se le abrazo muy despacio, Harry la rodeo con sus brazos. No hicieron falta palabras, los dos estaban tan bien que no hizo mas nada.

" Estas mas guapa que nunca... le dijo Harry, mientras bajaba para besarla. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, Hermione se le agarro al cuello y no lo dejo casi ni respirar. Había estado pasando dos días horribles hasta que por fin lo tenia entre sus brazos.

" Eres un idota, no me habías dicho nada de que ibas a dar clases aquí..." dijo sin dejar de mira esos ojos verdes que la traían por el camino de la amargura.

" Si te lo hubiese dicho no habría sido una sorpresa...."volvió a besarla. Se empezaron a oír gritos y risotadas en la clase que supuestamente Hermione daba. " Ves a darla, esta tarde ya nos vemos." Dijo volviendo a besarla. Con una palmadita en el culo se fue.

Hermione se le quedo mirando, le tendría que decir que estaba embarazada.... ya lo tenia a su lado, que era lo primordial para su salud en ese momento, ahora se pondría a pensar como decirle que iba a ser papá.

Por la tarde salió disparada de sus clases tras un día, que habia sido mucho mas satisfactorio que los anteriores. Empezó a correr hacia le pabellón de los profesores para buscar a Harry como una desesperada, cogió la lista de los alumnos para localizar profesores y vio que Harry estaba a tan solo 20 habitaciones de ella. Unas manos la abrazaron por detrás y Hermione capto enseguida el aroma del que le habia abrazado. Se volteo y vio esos ojos que se le acercaban poco a poco en el pequeño huevo de la puerta del pabellón.

" No te puedes hacer idea de lo que te he echado de menos...." le dijo Harry cinco minutos después. Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que empezaron a pensar que, si alguien quería pasar que, estaba en medio. Cogió a Hermione y fueron abrazados hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba sus habitaciones.

" Estas guapísima, Hermione, no se que te has hecho, pero estas increíble, nunca te habia visto así...." Harry no hacia mas que echarle piropos. ' es que dicen que las mujeres embarazadas mejoran su aspecto por la felicidad ue las recorre.'

" Harry, tengo que decirte algo...." se paro en seco.

" Dime..." dijo amarrándola de las manos. Toda la valentía de Hermione parecía esfumarse.

" Que te quiero mucho..." Harry bajo a besarla otra vez. –COBARDE- dijo su vocecilla interna. Harry la empujo hasta su habitación y empezo a besarla como siempre lo hacia, Hermione que tenia unas ganas impresionates de estar solo con Harry, se dejo llevar. Diez minutos abrio los ojos de golpe y se vio debajo de Harry apunto de hacerlo con el. Apoyo las manos sobre su pecho y le empujo para que se quitase de encima. Harry quedo muy extrañado.

" Hermione que demonios estas haciendo...." inquirió Harry, cuando su novia empezó a vestirse como si estíbese haciendo algo malo.

" Es que he recordado que.. que... que..." Harry levanto una ceja." Que tengo una reunión muy importante ahora mismito y no puedo evadirla...." lo que no sabia era si podía hacer el amor estando embarazada, si les iba a pasar algo a los niños, no quiera correr el peligro.

" Hermione no me lo creo, que es lo que pasa..." Hermione no le dijo nada, le dio un beso y salió corriendo hacia la clase de Ron. Harry frunció mucho el ceño, algo raro estaba pasando allí, Hermione jamás habia dejado a Harry tirado por nada, tenia que ser algo mas grave que una reunión. Harry se temió que le hubiese sido infiel. Se levanto y se vistió. El gran comedor estaba plagado de gente. Vio como Ginny corría precipitadamente y le daba un fuerte abrazo ¨, mientras era secundada por un momento de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio. Harry volvía a tener esa sensación que tenia cuando estaba estudiando en Hogwarts, pero con una extraña sensación de intranquilidad referente a lo de Hermione. A los diez minutos Hermione regreso con Ron y Elle, que le dieron un fuerte abrazo a Harry.

" Harry esta noche tenemos que hablar, y es muy urgente...." Harry se asusto. Le amarro la mano. Para intentar relajarle. Peor se veia nervioso e intranquilo.

" ¿Vienes?" le pregunto a Harry. Se levanto y la siguió. Era una noche fria, pero no corria ni una pizca de viento. Bajaron dando un paseo hasta el gran lago. –vamos Hermione se valiente y dile lo que te pasa-

" Que es eso tan urgente que me tenias que decir..." dijo Harry sin rodeos, de veia realmente nervioso, tenia el gesto contorsionado. Hermioene respiro hondo y se intento relajar.

" veras, no es nada grave... pero... bueno depnde de cómo lo veas...." Se esta hiendo por las ramas. Harry cada vez estab mas nervioso. " veras es que resulta que.... es difícil decirlo.." Harry en un gesto e apoyo le acaricio la cara.

"por que no empiezas contándolo por le final, siempre es mejor..."

" ok, Harry debes madurar seriamente, mas de lo que estas ahora mismo..." dijo Hermione ya dispuesta tirarse a la piscina.

"¿Por qué he de hacerlo?" preguntó Harry jugueteando con su pelo.

"Por que vas a ser pap" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa muy tierna. Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en la respuesta que Harry le iba a dar ahora.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Harry con una cara que Hermione creyó que nunca vería en Harry, una cara de total neutralidad. La peor cara en el mundo para esta situación.

"Claro que estoy segura, la prueba está dentro mío" dijo Hermione, con las esperanzas en la planta de los pies o más abajo, mas y mas abajo estaba seguro que estaría molestando al diablo.

" ¿ Y es mio?" Hermione quedo horrorizada mientras Harry no movía ni un solo músculo de su cara.

" Pues Claro que son tuyos, por quine me tomas... si no lo quiere reconocer me lo dices te enteras" Hermione estaba empezando a cabrearse de veras.

"Claro que lo reconozco como mío. Que clase de idiota sería si no lo hiciera" dijo mirándola con ternura. luego su cara pasó a fascinación " Te imaginas dentro de unos años con una pequeña Hermione jugando con las escobas y un chico ke no suelta los libros? ¿Podría yo ser más feliz que eso?"

'Hay, Harry, qué susto has dado.... ' pensó Hermione mientras miraba contenta como Harry se fascinaba cada vez más con la idea de ser padre.

" ¨¿Y de cuantos meses estas?" pregunto fascinado.

" de solo mes y una semana, pero... eske viene tres niños, vamos a tener trillizos." Dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa. La de Harry se desvanecio. Harry sentía que todo daba vueltas, le faltaba aire y las cosas se veían borrosas. Iba a ser padre de tres niños a la vez. Justo para vacaciones de verano. Con la mujer que amaba . Definitivamente era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Pero eso no importaba ahora, se sentía mareado, todo daba vueltas y de pronto... ¡Bum!

Tan solo oía voces lejanas de una Hermione que no hacia mas que llamarle.

Continuara....

Bueno bueno bueno, espro que le haya gustado!!!!!! Muschismas gracias por los reviuws no veais como animan a seguir escribiendo!!!!!!

Bueno poss porntito mas y mas y mas...

Muchos besos a todos!!!!!

Onag and Minerva Radliffe


	15. Esa memoria

Cap15 Esa memoria....

Harry se despertó en la enfermeria a la mañana siguiente completamente anonadado y desorientados. Vio a Hermione a los pies de su cama, con la cara contorsionada.

" Hey, cielo, ¿qué me paso?" dijo empezando a serenarse.

" te desmayaste..." dijo con una sonrisa. " En el lago..."

" ¿Y que demonios hacia yo en el lago?...." se despejo la mente. " Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en el gran comedor... y.. y... no me acuerdo.. ha debido ser le golpe..."A Hermione se le contorsiono el gesto.

" Co-Co-como que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso anoche..." dijo intentado mantener la serenidad.

" No lo cierto es que no... ¿que pasa me perdí algo interesante?" dijo con cara picarona, completamente seguro de lo que se perdió por la noche.

" no que va... que va..." dijo Hermione bajito. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. Se volteo para que Harry no viese su rostro. " Me.. me alegro que estas bien... lo siento Harry luego te veo que tengo una clase ahora mismo... te quiero" y rápidamente se le echo encima para besarle sin que se diese cuanta de que había empezado a llorar, pero dejo la cara de Harry completamente mojada. Y este se quedo un poco molesto, odiaba ver llorar a Hermione, y comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza de que era lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, para que Hermione estuviese asi. Tuvo que ser algo realmente muy importante.

Hermione se enderezo un poco cuando salio de la enfermeria, se habia llevado un palo. Harry no se acordaba de lo del embarazo, tendría que volver a decírselo, tendria que buscar de nuevo el momento perfecto. De repente se vio empujada por unos brazos fuertes y poderosos al interior de una clase. Miro para arriba y se encontró unos ojos azules ke se le acercaban precipitadamente hasta que hicieron contacto con sus labios y le introdujo la lengua hasta la campanilla. Le aparto como pudo y le arreo un guantazo.

" James Bonn, diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw... ¿quien te has creído que eres?"

" Un chico que te dijo que no se rendía fácilmente..." dijo volviéndose a acercar a ella.

" Alejate de mi, entendistes, o tendre que dar parte de ti..." dijo amenazante mientras salia de la clase vacia. James empezo a perseguirla. " Deja de perseguirme..."

" No puedo, mi clase esta en esa dirección...." siguió andando ingnorandolo completamente. Se introdujo en su clase y vio como James se metia y se sentaba. Se acerco a el.

" que demonios estas haciendo aquí???" dijo cuando se hubo acercado a su pupitre.

" Pues nada que he decidido que lo mio no eran las transformaciones y lo que a mi realmente me inspira son las económicas." Hermione se mordio la lengua, no podia impedir que ningún alumno se matriculase en su asignatura. Se volteo y se fue a disponer de su clase normalmente.

'Que demonios sera lo que hicimos ayer por la noche que se ha puesto de esa manera.. Harry Potter eres imbecil, cosas de ese tipo no se te pueden olvidar!!!? No hacia mas que repetirse Harry durante la primera clase de Aurologia: Seguimiento y Sigilo.

" Profesor Potter.... ¿ya hemos terminado de leerlo, que hacemos ahora?"

" Lo siento, es que esta noche la tuve agitada..." dijo sonriendo a la chica que le pregunto, esta se turbo de inmediato. " id practicando de tres en tres, por todo el castillo a seguir a tu pareja... kien antes sea descubierto restara puntos.... dentro de una hora en esta misma sala.... disponeros....¿Estan todos emparejados? Ok empezad...." la clase salio riéndose y pronto muchos de ellos desaparecieron de la vista de Harry. A traves del contador de faltas que tenia sobre la mesa iba viendo quienes eran descubiertos y quienes no lo eran. Siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza y no consiguió acordarse de nada, era realmente frustrante, saber que hay algo muy importante para la persona amada, y n se acordaba, iba a quedar como una mierda.

A la hora de comer Hermione se junto con Harry, pero no comento nada de lo del embarazo, ya que, si se habia desmayado y lo habia olvidado, preferia marcarle antes el terreno, o lo que es lo mismo, le decia su voz interna, que no te atreves a contárselo de nuevo.

" Hermione..." dijo agarrandola de la mano. " De verdad que lo siento, pero le he estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pero no consigo recordar lo que ocurrio anoche..." dijo intentado abrazarla, esta se zafo de sus brazos.

" Harry, aquí no, no me gusta dar espectáculos en el colegio...." la solto de inmediato dejando a Harry un poco triste. " No te preocupes, tampoco era tan grave.... lo que paso a noche no tiene demasiada importancia..." dijo caminado hacia la mesa de los profesores.

" Hermione, no me mientas, se que era algo importante, si no, no te habrías puesto a llorar.... tu no eres mujer de lagrima facil, por que lo se..."

" Harry, ya hablaremos, ¿vale? Ahora no es momento ni lugar..." dijo alejándose de el y sentándose entre Ron y Ginny. Harry se sneto al lado de esta. Se habia quedado un poco desencatado con la actitud de Hermione.

" ¿Se lo has contado ya?" pregunto Ron, aprovechando que Harry mantenia una animada conversación con Ginny.

" Se lo conte anoche, pero se desmayo y no lo recuerda...." dijo un poco triste y jugando con el pure de patatas de su plato.

" Venga nena, no te preocupes, se lo vuelves a decir...." De repente con un pequño estampido aparecio una rosa de la nada, justo delante de su plato. Con una nota que rezaba asi: **_Por una mirada un mundo, por una sonrisa, un cielo, Por un beso, yo no se que te diera por un beso. _**Hermione quedo confusa y miro a Harry, que fruncia el ceño de manera deseñosa, y supo que la rosa y el poema no eran de el. Le volvio a mirar, y comia de su plato con el ceño completamente deformado y le estaba dando el tic en el ojo izquierdo, lo que le pasaba cada vez que se ponia celoso. Hermione estaba completamente segura de quién habia sido el que le habia mandado aqulla rosa y el poema, lo unio que hizo fue guardarla en su cartera y continuo comiendo.

Las clases de la tarde fueron algo mas amenas que las de la mañana en las que había una morriña general. Cuando salio del aula de su ultima clase estaba Harry esperándola en la puerta, seguia con la misma cara que en la comida. Sencillamente se puso a caminar a su lado, sin abrir la boca para nada.

" ¿¿¿Quién te ha enviado esa rosa???" pregunto cuando ya no pudo aguantarse mas. Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y no le salian las palabras.

" Pu-pues supongo qu-que me lo habra enviado un alumno mio, que es-esta obsesionado conmigo." A Harry le cambio la cara de inmediato y solto una carcajada.

" ¿Que esta obsesionado contigo? Ese chaval esta perturbado...."

" Te lo quería contar por que a veces le dan neuras y me coge por detrás y me mete en una clase y cosas así..." dijo haciendo espavientos con las manos.

"¿Cómo? ¿Así?" La agarro del trasero y la metió en la clase mas próxima cuando nadie les veia.

" Si, así...pero normalmente intenta besarme....Así"y se quedaron besándose por un rato largo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los dias pasaron, y Hermione tuvo la suerte de que Harry no presenciase ninguno de " los actos de cortejo", como los llamaba james, que hacia diariamente. A lo tonto se habian puesto ya a finales de Octubre, y a Hermione se le comenzaba a notar ya la tripa, y todavía no se lo habia dicho a Harry. Aprovechando que se habia ido a pasar dos semanas a las montañas con los de 1º,2º,3º,4º y 5º de Aurologia para hacer practica, se reunio con Ginny.

" ¿Y que paso?" pregunto mientras miraba como la chica daba vueltas en el espjo probándose ropa para ver con cual se le notaba menos la tripa que le habia creico de unos dias escasos. Si al menos fuese discreta, pero le salia desde prácticamente de debajo del pecho hasta el bajo vientre, si mucha curvatura, solo estaba de tres meses, pero al ser tres los que venia, la tripa era mayor en poco tiempo. Parecia que estaba de cuatro meses, por lo que la tripa se le notaba y mucho. Como hacia frio opto por tunicas muy anchas, asi no se notaba casi nada. " Hermione, te he preguntado que qué pasó!"

" Ah! Lo siento me quede un poco ida.... pues que se desmayo redondo... y no se acordaba de nada, y todavía no se lo he contado de nuevo....Pero me parece a mi, que ya va siendo hora de que se lo cuente. Principalmente por que se va a dar cuenta." Ginny afirmo. Miro el reloj escandalizada.

" Bueno que me tengo que ir...." Se puso colorada sin venir a cuento. " Tengo que recibir a un padre de mis alumnos....Adios" y salio disparada. Hermione no supo por que pero le sono a vil excusa. Salio de su habitación rumbo al gran comedor

" Profesora Granger, por Dios que el examen de mañana no se muy difícil ¨¿si?" dijo un grupito de chicas que estaba muy nerviosas, Hermione les habia puesto un examen al dia siguiente, que iba a contar mucho para los resultados de finales de diciembre.

" Si estudias no hay nada difícil..." Y como no James, la volvio a abordar, pero esta vez para presentarle a unos amigos suyos, a cada cual, mas baboso todavía. James la persigo hasta el gran comedor.

" Te noto diferente Hermione....bueno estás igual de guapa que siempre" Hermione resoplo "¿Qué es?"

" Mira James me tienes que dejar en paz no tienes ninguna cosa que hace y ahora te voy a enseñar por que..." le metio en un baño, con esperanzo de que al ver que estaba embarazada la dejase en paz, no le importaba que quises ser su amiga, pero de ahí a estar todo el dia intentado besarla y cosas asi, habia un abismo. Se empezo a desabrochar la tunica, ya que debajo llevaba ropa Muggle.

" Dios mio, este es el momento que llevo esperando toda mi vida...." dijo con la boca abierta. Hermione miro al cielo con aire de complejidad.

" Mira no notas nada raro...."

" Si que tienes un poco de tripa... pero no.. tiene importancia..." dijo sonriendo. Hermione le miro con cara significativa. James comprendió de inmediato y se le borro por completo la sonrisa. " Estas embarazada..." dijo un poco incomodo.

"Exacto...." Y sin decir una palabra James salio del baño. Hermione se quedo un poco disgustada, no le gustaba hacer daño a nadie, pero era un autentico plasta. Se volvio a vestir.

" Hola...." le dijo Elle, un poco disgustada cuando hubo legado al gran comedor.

" ¿Que te pasa?"

"Es un poco complicado.... Ron y yo estamos intentado quedarnos embarazados" Hermione contuvo la risa por la expresión, no era el momento de reirse. " Y llevamos intentándolo ya casi un año y no hay manera.. se que todavía soy joven, que solo tneog 23 años, pero de todas maneras...." suspiro.

"¿Por qué no pruebas la formulita que me tome yo, funciona, pero ten cuidado y tometela bien.... La receta esta en la biblioteca..." Elle la miro un poco esperanzada.

" Pues si, pero fijate, voy a intentarlo al modo de siempre durante un par de meses mas o asi y si veo que no funciona pues me diras donde tengo que encotrarla.." la cara de Elle cambio por completo, habia una especie de locura transitoria en su rostro. "Por cierto... me dijo Ron que te pasases por su consulta, que tenia que darte unos resultados de la no se que...." puso cara de confusión total " que te hizo el otro dia...."

cuando hubo terminado de comer, fue hacia la clase de Ron y llamo delicadamente a la puerta. Este le abrio y la hizo pasar, estaban todos sus alumnos de ultimo curso callados y esperando a que ron continuase.

" Id repasando la visión ecografiíta...." continuo Ron hacia Hermione mucho mas bajito. " Toma aquí tienes los resultados del liquido amniótico que te hice el otro día...."

" ¿Lo de la aguja aquella?" Ron asintió.

" Mira, todo esta perfecto, saldran muy lindas y muy guapas...." dijo sonriéndola.

" ¿Son niñas?" Afirmo. Hermione se puso a grita y a abrazar a Ron, le estampo un beso en la boca sin darse cuenta. "Perdona, me he vuelto loca...." toda la clase la miraba.

"Ustedes a lo suyo!!" grito Ron. "Si mira, abajo del todo ves... cromosomas xx... si hubiesen sido xy serian niños...Por otra parte los niveles de desarrollo y peso y tamaño con respecto al tiempo de gestación es bastante menor al habitual, pero no te preocupes es normal, tan solo tienes que comer un poco mas..." Hermione le volvió a abrazar. " jajaja, tranquilízate... ahora tienes que pensar como se lo vas a volver a decir a Harry por que..." le dio unas palmadas en la tripa. " No hay que ser muy observador...Aunque intentes disimularlo con tunicas anchas, piensa que dentro de una semana para cuando venga Harry, estaras de tres y medio y que con respecto a un embarazo normal parecerá que este de cinco meses, y el crecimiento fetal a partir de los cuatro meses es muy acelerado, por que os órganos están ya desarrollados, solo tiene que crecer." Ron tenia razon. No podia demorarlo mas.

Cuando faltaban escasas horas para el regreso de Harry, Hermione fue consciente de la palabras de Ron. Le era casi imposible disimular la barriga que se le habia formado. Pero lo habia logrado milagrosamente con una tunica de abrigo que le hacia odo el cuerpo mucho mas abultado. Mientras enviaba unas lechuzas a su hermana y a sus padres comunicándoles la feliz noticia, vio que Harry se acercaba con una pequeña masa de alumnos, que venian todos exhaustos y destrozados. Harry por el contrario venia como una rosa. Bajo rápidamente al gran hall y vio como los alumnos se desperdigaban por el castillo y quedaba Harry en el centro solo, la vio y se acerco con ademanes lentos.

La beso y se fueron a las habitaciones.

" Hermione... he tenido tiempo para pensar... y creo que ya he llegado a la conclusión de lo que me dijistes esa noche en el lago...." A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazon. Se habia acordado.

" Harry veras... siento no habertelo dicho antes, pero es que estaba completamente asustada con tu reacion...." dijo intentado calmar las cosas por la posible ventisca.

"Por esa razon.... tenemos que dejarlo, no quiero seguir contigo... no asi...." Hermione empezo a llorar, no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo, Harry la iba a dejar tirada por haberse quedado embarazada. Solo se le ocurrio una cosa que hacer.

¡PAF!

Le arreo un guantazo que lo dejo en el sitio. Las lagrimas brotaron de su rostro cmo un rio.

"ERES UN DESGRACIADO HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!" grito completamente enardecida. Harry no entendia nada.

"COMO QUE SOY UN DESGRACIADO; SI ERES TU LA QUE ME HAS PUESTO LOS CUERNOS A MI CON OTRO!!!!!" Hermione quedo en el sitio del grito que le habia dado Harry. Al comprender las palabras se tranquilizo y se abrazo a el llorando, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

" no.... no" repetia sin soltarse. Harry intentaba quitársela de encima.

" He dicho que hemos terminado... y punto...." Hermione seguía diciendo ¨no... no¨

" No, eso no es lo que paso en el lago estúpido, valla susto que me has dado......" dijo mirándole y sonriendo mientras lloraba. Harry la aparto delicadamente.

" Hermione estoy ya cansado....¨dime que demonios paso aquélla noche en el lago...." Hermione no sabia por donde empezar, aquélla noche Harry tuvo una buena reaccion, pero no sabia que tipo de reaccion tendría ahora. Hermione opto por la manera visual. Sento a Harry en la cama y empezó a desabrochar la tunica.

" No Hermione, no voy a hacer el amor sin que antes me cuentes lo que paso...." dejo caer la tunica hacia la mitad de sus brazos mientras ponia las dos manos sobre la abultada barriga. Harry quedo mirándola petrificado y con la boca entreabierta que le daba aspecto tonto. Harry Agarro a Hermione para levantarse, como si la estuviese escalando y le dio un abrazo. Para sorpresa de Hermione Harry empezó a sollozar.

" Harry, ¿Qué te ocurre?" pregunto angustiada. Dijo separando a Harry, mientras este se quitaba las gafas para limpiarlas.

" Que estaba completamente seguro de que me habias puesto los cuernos....y solo es que estas embarazada...." la volvio a abrazar. " Por que no me lo habias recordado..."

"Por que te desmayastes cuento te dije que venia tres...." Harry se separo de golpe y callo sentado en la cama.

" Tre.tre.tres!!!!?????" Hermione afirmo.

"tres niñas...." dijo sonriendo, por lo menos esta vez no se había desmayado. Se le quedo mirando la tripa embobado. Empezó a tocarla.

"Siempre crei que eran duras...." Hermione rió.

"Y eso a que viene ahora?"

" Es que no se que decir...Pues si es asi no lo dejamos." Dijo echando una de esas sonrisa que matan. Harry la beso y la tumbo sobre la cama.

" Se puede hacer el amor ¿Verdad?" Hermione afirmo.

El mal trago habia pasado.

Continuara....

Bueno pues espro que les haya gustado, a partir de haora iremos mas lentas escribiendo, por que acabamos d empezar con las clases y solo podemos escribir por las nches y no demasiado...

ILOVEHERMI, si ke puedes poner la historia en la web de Harry potter.....

GAYA SON NIÑAS!!!!!!!!!

Jejeje besiots a todos!!!!!!

ASIAS A TOS POR PERDER EL TIEMPO CON MIS HISTORIAS JEJEJE BSSS

Onag and Minerva Radcliffe


	16. Examenes

ECap16

Hermione se levanto tremendamente cansada la mañana del 30 de noviembre. Milagrosamente había encontrado un hechizo que reducía el abdomen a un tamaño relativamente normal, o lo que es lo mismo, que la permitían disimular mejor la barriga, la cual estaba descomunal y estaba tan solo de cuatro meses y una semana. A pasear de que reducía buena parte del volumen, parecía que estaba de unos cinco o seis meses. Los pies se le hinchaban con una facilidad asombrosa y se fatigaba, porque la mayoría de las veces iba amarrada a alguno de sus compañeros. Pero no le importaba, el embarazo iba viento en popa y Harry estaba super atento con ella. No la dejaba a sol ni a sombra.

Hermione se vistió con parsimonia, no sin antes mirarse al espejo y congratularse de verse embarazada, le encantaba aquella imagen con la tripota. Dentro de dos días les daban las vacaciones de navidades y estaba en épocas de exámenes, lo que permitía a Hermione no levantarse demasiado. Salió de su habitación precipitadamente. Encorvada para adelante, par a que no se le notase demasiado. Estaba completamente obsesionada por que no se le notase, Harry la regañaba y reprochaba esa vergüenza de estar embarazada. De repente , se vio sentada en el suelo, se habia golpeado contra alguien, que le extendía su mano para levantarse.

" Gracias" dijo cuando se hubo levantada y se sacudía la túnica.

" De nada, Granger." Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Hermione levanto la vista y se quedo completamente embobada. Draco la habia ayudado a levantarse y ella se habia quedado con cara de idota mirando como la sonreia sarcásticamente. Habia visto a Malfoy de pasada muchas veces, pero para su suerte no la habia dirigido la palabra. Desde que su padre habia muerto a manos del propio voldemort, habia desaparecido de escena, al parecer habia emigrado y se habia asentado en España **_(n.a: yuju!)_**.

Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento se dio cuanta de que estaba para echar cohetes. Su pelo era rubio platino pero la tenia completamente tintada de mechas negras, que le daban un aire desenfadado que se complementaba con el gel fijador que las alborotaba y las dejaba tiesas. La sonrisa era completamente de anuncio, aqullos frenillos que llevo durante largos años daban su fruto. Había crecido escandalosamente y casi llegaba a los dos metros, musculado y los ojos le brillaban como nunca. Estaba de toma pan y moja. Draco tuvo que chasquear los dedos para que Hermione salieses de su embotamiento.

"Granger, te ocurrio algo?"

"No nada, es que me sorprendio verte... tan cerca." Dijo bajando la cabeza. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, Draco jamas le habia sofocado aquel sentimiento de vergüenza, siempre se creyo muy superior a Draco, pero no por ser mejor o peor mago, si no por su calidad humana, y en aquel momento, sencillamente, se moria de vergüenza de siquiera, mirarle a los ojos. Musito un timido adios, y paso por su lado muy veloz. Estaba sofocada, no sabia que era lo que le había pasado con Draco. Habia sentido una especie de excitación interna muy fuerte. Volvio a sentir un enorme golpe y su culo puesto de nuevo en el suelo y levantada de golpe por unas manos ke la sacuadian frenéticamente la tunica ensuciada con el polvo del suelo. Severus Snape estaba completamente atontado mientras no hacia mas que sacudir con fuerza la túnica de Hermione mientras decia "Lo siento lo siento", sin siquiera mirarla. Se paro en seco y la miro fijamente. Hermione estaba completamente confundida.

" ¿Espero no haberle causado mucho daño?" preguntó volviendo a la normalidad de repente. Hermione nego con la cabeza. Este hizo un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza y se marcho con tanta ligereza que parecia que estaba sobre unos patines. Hermione continuo andando, estaba horrorizada, no sabia cuantas situaciones de ese tipo iba a ser capaz de sorportar aquella mañana, dos en apenas unos minutos era demasiado para ella. Se sonrio al recordar la expresión de profesor Snape, de angustia total. Era un hombre que jamas le habia caido bien, pero le hizo gracia ver aquella inusual pizca de humanidad y angustia en su rostro, generalmente, imperturbable. Llego finalmente al gran comedor y Harry todavía no había llegado, quería terminar de corregir unos exámenes para poder dedicarse a los de los mayores durante los dos dias que les quedaban de realización de exámenes. Tenia que presentar las notas para que las entregasen en los boletines antes de cuatro dias, tenia que hacer un autentico esfuerzo y no parar hasta que la mano se les agarrotase. Era terrible. Hermione se habia quitado ya un 90 de los exámenes totales y tan solo tenia que corregir lo que iba a realizar aquel dia a los alumnos de primero de Iniciación. Era uno de los cursos con mayor dificultad ya que se imprtia a gente de 17 y 18 años que han optado por elegir aurologia, por lo que los exámenes eran algo.... surrealistas, por llamarlos de alguna manera, y todo un show, Hermione tenia ke utilizar todos y cada uno de los trucos anti-trampa ke se sabia, y hasta con eso, había exámenes exactamente iguales entre ellos, por lo ke muchas veces se veia obligada a suspender a los dos. Cuando llego al Gran Comedor se sento y comezo a desayunar tranquilamente, mientras observaba diferentes nombres de un libro ke habia tomado prestado de la biblioteca. Harry, le habia dejado aquella tarea, tras una enorme discusión que tuvieron por los nombres. Buscaba nombre originales y raros, que muy pocas personas tuviesen.

"...Sakura... demasiado japones....Abigail Potter..... no no me termina de convencer...." Ginny se sento a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "valla señorita Weasley la veo hay muy feliz." Dijo Hermione sin levantar la cabeza del libro.

" Si es que yo ya estoy de vacaiones, los padres de los monstruos enanos vinieron ayer por la noche para llevarlos a sus casas, y ná ke me kedan tres semanas de libertad infantil por delante...." dijo haciendo na especia de estiramiento. "¿Qué haces?" pregunto un rato después al ver la cara de desesperación de Hermione.

"Estoy buscando nombres para las niñas, y no hay ninguno ke asi mi me llame mucho la atención." Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Ginny se adelanto y vio ke solo iba por la letra B, le kedaba todo el abecedario, pero decidio echarle una mano.

"Por que no piensas en una letras que te guste y de esa letra buscas nombre que empiecen por la misma? Unas trillizas cuyos nombres empiecen por la misma letra es realmente muy sonoro... es tipo Hanna y Ana, pues igual..." Hermione torcio el gesto. "Por ejemplo la letra Y tiene nombre llamativos....pero la I tampoco se queda atrás, hay un nombre que no se si vendra......" le arrebato el libro y empezo a buscar por el final de la letra. " Si! Mira que bonito, y se puede utilizar tanto para hombre como para mujer." Hermione se adelanto para leer el nombre: Izay.

"Izay Potter.... Me gusta....A ver dejame ver mas nombres...." fue hacia atrás, encontro un nombre que la enamoro por completo. " Iuna ... Iuna Potter.... jejeje me gusta bastante."

"Por que no le pones a la ultima un nombre de algo que te guste mucho mucho mucho....Alguna asignatura o alguna cosa que te gusta mucho hacer.... es una manera de demostrarlo...."

"Me gusta mucho la astrología..... Ío...." dijo bajito.

"Esta bien... luna de Júpiter.....una de las mas activas y de las que mas sorprendieron.....por sus volcanes fue de las primeras en ser descubierta pues la primera que nazca que se llama Ío.... Bonito nombre..."dijo mirando algo de reojo al otro extremo de la mesa. Hermione no alcanzaba a ver que era lo que miraba su amiga con tanta insistencia. Pero parecía que le gustaba mucho.

"Izay, Iuna, e Ío Potter... me gusta....Suena raro..." rio haciendo un esfuerzo por ver lo que estaba mirando con tanto interes sin que se diese cuenta. Se quedo pasmada de ver con quien se estaba haciendo carantoñas.

"Ginny!!!!!¿¿qué demonios haces???" Ginny se giro de golpe, no se habia dado cuenta.

"Esto... yo...veras.... es que... pues que llevo una temporada muy sola.... y claro una necesita una ayudita.....y ayer por la noche... estabamos hablando... y una cosa llevo a la otra y acabamos en mi cuarto...." Hermione no daba credito a lo que estaba oyendo.

"Mira a mi lo que hagas con tu vida me da igual, pero ten cuidado que tu hermano no se entere de que estas enrollada con Malfoy!!!!..." dijo muy bajito para que nadie les oyese. Miro a Malfoy de nuevo que sonreía con un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts de Slytherin. Hermione se volvió a quedar embobada. Ginny le chasqueo los dedos delante de su cara de manera muy similar a como lo habia echo el propio Malfoy.

"Perdona, es que ha dado un cambio muy fuerte y me quedo con cara de idota mirándole... lo cierto que es un gilipollas, pero esta muy bueno..." dijo bajando la cabeza de nuevo hacia el plato y continuo comiendo. Ginny abrio mucho la boca pero no le comento anda en absoluto. "Bueno que me tengo que ir a hacer un estúpido examen de Aurologia y mas me vale que llegue antes ke los alumnos para realizar los hechizos anti trampas. Cuando hubo terminado se sento y repartio mágicamente los exámenes en sus pupitres, cuando todos estuvieron sentados comenzo el examen. Hermione mediante un hechizo consiguió ver muchos de los que estaba copiando, pero otros muchos que no los consiguió ver. Recogio los exámenes entre caras de autentica angustia y verdadera alegria.

" Le sorprenderá ver profesora Granger, que para esta vez si que he estudiado...."

"Eso espero Zara...."dijo sin apenas mirarla. Zara McKenzie era una de las alumnas mas prepotentes para la corta edad que tenia, tan solo 17 años, aparte de mala estudiante, de cinco examnes solo habia aprobado uno y Hermione le habia prometido, de alguna manera que si aprobaba el final de navidades le aprobaría la evaluación, pero que no iba a permitir ningun suspenso mas en todo el curso. Completamente diferente a como lo era sus hermanas gemelas Aranzazu, Arianna y Yael Mckenzie, mujeres aplicadas como pocas. A estas chicas las tenia mucho cariño por que ella estaba a por ser madre de niñas que en un futuro serian muy similares. Salio con un fajo de examenes bajo el brazo dispuesta a terminarlos de corregir antes de que terminase la jornada, eran los ultimos que la faltaban por corregir, por lo que la alentaban muchos mas, después de esos, solo le quedaría pasar las notas a los boletines y entregarlas. Se dirigio con paso avido hacia la biblioteca... estaba completamente vacio, a excepcion por unas cuantas voces que se perdona por lo asillos d y las estanterías de la enorme biblioteca. Saco sus apuntes y los exámenes. Eran realmente horribles..... jamas habia visto esos examenes, no sabia a que era lo que aspiraban esos jóvenes al hacer semejantes examnes. No estaba concienciados de que ese año tendría que hacer los EXTASIS para el paso a la universidad y si les quedaba alguna, no podrían pasar a la Universidad y tendría que repetir curso. Una cosa es que se saltasen los exámenes parciales y otra muy diferente era

que en un examen de evaluación que va a hacer media con los finales . Quizas fuese su obsesion por la perfección, pero no concebía nada de lo que le estaba pasando como profesora. Tres horas mas tarde termino de corregirlos. De una clase 40 personas tan solo habian aprobado 9, estadística bastante alarmante, y eso que los habia repasado de arriba abajo para comprobar que no se confundia en nada e intentado salvar al mayor numero posible, pero se pasaron el examen por el forro. Se levanto y fue a la zona de "Clásicos" saco Historia de Hogwarts para relajarse antes de la cena. Hacia años que no lo releia, incluso habiéndolo tenido en casa, por simple desidia. A la media hora sintio una presencia delante suya. Levanto la vista y el mundo se le callo a los pies, james la miraba con un amplia sonrisa.

"Que quieres james, ya te deje bien claro, cual era mi estado...." dijo intentado aparentar tranquilidad plena, pero no pudo evitar que le temblase la voz al hablar del nerviosismo que el simple hecho de tener a James Bonn cerca le producia, no le mosletaba su compañía en si, si no sus propósitos.

" Pues que sencillamente me he dado cuanta que me he dado cuanta en estos mese que no te e hablado que no puedo vivir sin por lo menos dirigirte la palabra una vez al dia...." y con un truco de manos, muy similar a los muggles le saco una enorme rosa negra. Hermione la cogio con u poco de recelo.

"Gracias... pero tiene que comprender que estoy embarazada.... no puede tener nada conmigo...."le puso un dedo en los labios y Hermione quedo de piedra literalmente. James por debajo de la mesa mientras hacia el juego de mnos le habia echado un maleficio petrificador y no se podia mover. James se iba acercando cada vez mas peligrosamente rápido hacia la boca de Hermione hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Hermione no se podia mover, algo paro el beso y vio como James quedaba tapado por una mole encima de la mesa.

"Tu niñato como vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer te corto todo aquello que te sea necesario para la reproducción me has entendido?" Dijo Harry con los ojos completamente dilatados de los celos. James movió tímidamente la cabeza y salía nadando normalmente bajo la inquisidora mirada de Harry. Lazo una mirada significativa a Hermione antes de perderse de la vista, no se iba a dar por vencido, le daba igual que Harry estuviese.

" Estas Bien?" pregunto Harry.

"No , no me puedo mover, tengo un maleficio petrificador agudo y no puedo mover nada de nada, ni si quiera el cuello."

"Finite Incatatem"susurro Harry y la acompaño hasta su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente dejo las notas en la mesa de los profesores y fue a dar un paseo, el curso finalmente habia acabdo hasta el 5 de Enero y podria descansar y tener mas tiempo para estar con Harry y con todos sus amigos, en el trimestre cada uno iba bastante a sus problemas y no hablaban demasiado. Estaba todos estresadisimos por diferentes alumnos incapaces de estudiarse mas de dos palabras seguidas. Esa maña Hermione pillo un par de veces a Ginny tonteando con Malfoy y repochandola que si hubiese sido su hermano en lugar de ella no sabria la que se podría haber armando. Elle por su parte seguia con sus incansables intentos por ser madre, al parecer no avanzaban nada de nada y se estaba replanteando en utilizar la pocion para después de las navidades. A esas horas de la mañana Harry estaría apunto de terminar su ultima clase, la de despedida del trimestre y se encamino hacia su aula. Se quedo en la puerta esprado a que saliese, Sin venir a cuento, el corazón le dio un gigantesco vuelvo, tenia un extraño presentimiento.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba un joven al final del pasillo. Hermione giro la cabeza. Zara Mckenzie Corría como una posesa hasta donde estaba ella, cuando estuvo cerca pudo percibir que tenia los ojos completamente llenos de lagrimas y sostenía el boletín de notas en la mano. Lo levanto y se lo puso en la cara y se lo tiro. " ¿¿¿POR QUÉ ME HAS SUSPENDIDO PUTA???" Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

"Un poco de respeto por un profesor, y te he suspedido por que te lo mereces, el examne que me hicistes solo servia para envolver pescado."Dijo alzando la voz de manera significativa.

"ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" la gente comenzaba a salir de sus aulas.

"Qué es lo que ocurre aquí" pregunto Harry saliendo de Su aula.

"QUE QUE ES LO QUE PASA PROFESOR POTTER, QUE ESTA ZORRA AMARGADA ME HA SUSPENDIDO Y ESTOY COMPLETAMNTE SEGURA DE QUE NI SIQUIERA SE HA LEIDO MI EXAMEN!!!!! LO HABIA CLAVADO!" Harry miro A Hermione.

"Eso no es verdad Zara y lo sabes, me releo los exámenes, pero si preguntas comprobarás que solo han aprobado 9 personas a lo sumo, vuestro exámenes eran penosos.

"LO QUE A TI TE PASA ES QUE ERES UNA AMRGADA QUE TIENE MIEDO A MORIR SOLA Y TIENES QUE PAGARLO CON LOS DEMAS" el pelo de la cabeza estaba comenzando a elevarse por la cantidad de magia maligna acumulada que tenia su cuerpo en el interior.

"A MI NO ME DIGA COMO TENGO MI VIDA NIÑATA ESRUPIDA QUE NO TIENE NI IDEA DE LA VIDA Y TE CREES NE POSESION DE LA VERDAD!!!!" Todo Ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, Hermione se vio volando por el pasillo y fue a romper una ventana del primer piso y callo a los jardines de Hogwarts.

Harry horrorizado no sabia que hacer, en ese momento llego Ron.

"Que ha pasado aquí??"

"Ha tirado a Hermione por la ventana del fondo" y salio corriendo como una bala. Ron se volteo a la muchacha que tenia un semblante completamente asustado. Ron la agarro de los hombros ante la estupefacta mirada del alumnado alli presento.

"ESTUPIDA SABES LO QUE ACBAS DE HACER!! "Señalo la ventana. " ACABAS DE TIRAR A UNA MUJER ENMABRAZADA POR UN PRIMER PISO INCOSCINETE!!!!!!!" Zara abrió mucho los ojos, no tenia ni idea de que estab embarazada.

"Yo.. yo... yo...." no sabia decía otra cosa mientras las silenciosas lagrimas recorrían su rostro como un río. Harry llego a os jardines y sé encontró a Hermione con un charco de sangre que manaba de su cabeza y un pequeño hilillo recorriéndole el muslo. La levanto y la llevo corriendo a la enfermería. El hilillo de sangre que manaba de sus muslos era cada vez mas fuerte y el olor a sangre era potente. Las lagrimas corrian por su rostro, si Hermione perdia a la niñas no sabria lo que haria, pero si ella moría también, el iba con ella.

Continuara.....

Hola!!!!!!! No me lo puedo creer, lo que me costo subir este capitulo, lo siento pero es que empece con la U y claro, una no puede estar en todo!

Bueno pues a partir de ahora les dejo un pequeño Spolier de lo que ira el próximo capitulo, para que asi la gente se pueda hacer sus movidas mentales.

Ron caminaba de un lado para otra sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza, estaba agobiado, jamás había echo semejante barbaridad, como se filtrase se produciría un enorme escándalo y no quiera pensar en lo que pensaría su esposa.... Se sentía sucio.

Jjejje bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya saben REWIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Onag&Minerva Radcliffe


	17. Infimo

aCapitulito dedicado a Mis nenas Flor, que la pobre casi se suicda y m mata a mi por saber ke le pasaba! Y a Gaya por ser tan wena y kerelas a las dos tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cap 17

Infi-mo

Hermione despertó de golpe con un enorme grito, la enfermería estaba completamente vacía. Miro por la venta y vio un sol abrasador, no había ni nieve ni llovía, parecían estar en verano, habia estado en coma por casi 8 meses. Las lagrimas le recorrían el rostro, nadie parecía haberse percatado de que habia despertado. Miro hacia abajo y se toco el estomago, estaba completamente plano, sin bebes dentro, se agarro la bata del pijama y la regruño a en el vientre mientras lloraba, cuando fue consciente empezo a gritar desesperadamente. Sentía como se moría poco a poco.

"Hermione..." oía Hermione en la lejanía, era la hermosa voz de Harry. Ella no dejaba de gritar y retorcerse sobre su vació vientre. Se sintió agitada y los gritos cesaron. Abrió los ojos y vio a Harry con semblante preocupado. La enfermería estaba llena de gente preocupada por ella. Se levanto de golpe y miro hacia la ventana. La nieve cubría todo Hogwarts.

"¿por qué gritabas?" pregunto Harry preocupado. "Gritabas en sueños." Hermione comprendió, habia soñado. Como un instinto se llevo las manos al vientre, hasta tocar una abultada tripa que se movía con fiereza. Se tumbo sobre esta y empoza llorar.

"Que ha pasado" pregunto asustada.

Todos la miraban y la rodeaban con preocupación. Se sintio liviana.

"Tranquila nena" le dijo la señora Pnfrey. "has tenido unas perdidas por culpa del golpetazo que te distes, pero las tres pequeñas estan bien, quizas ahora tengan un poco de carencia de vitaminas por que llevas alimentandote de suero y claro...pero te daremos una seria de comidas nutritivas que te repondrán en un par de dias..." se volteo y se fue canturreando un villancico.

"A que dias estamos?" pregunto de golpe Hermione sin dejar de tocarse le vientre.

"20 de diciembre, llevas shockeada casi tres semanas. Y creiamos ke te habia pasado algo realmente muy malo..." decia Harry agarrandola de la mano, completamnte tembloroso y con los ojos rojos de no dormir en mucho tiempo. Se acerco y la dio un beso.

"¿Y zara?"

"Esta en su casa, esperando a regresar al colegio para que se celebre la vista para su expulsión." Dijo ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

"No quiero que la echen" Todos se voltearon rapidamente y la miraron estupefactos. "Por que me mirais asi?"arqueo las cejas. "Estaba enfadada por que la habia suspendido y le salio la magia involutaria."dijo cono si ni fuese gran cosa.

"Pero Hermione, es un impresentable!" grito Ginny, la cual parecia excesivamente nerviosa.

"Todos hemos hecho cosas que no queriamos realmente hacer cuando estabamos enfadados con esa persona.. algunos hemos dejado calvas a nuestras madres, inflado tias....y por uno de esos achaques de una rabieta podemos fastidiar la vida a una persona...."Todos en aquella sala torcieron el gesto de manea significativa, sobre todo Harry, que no la pensaba replicar, sabia que Hermione le ganaria, siempre lo hacia. La señora ponfrey aparecio con su comida, la despacho rapidamente pero le sento un poco mal ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer solido. En parte agradecio la comida muy fuerte, se moria de hambre.

Harry y Ron la ayudaron a levantarse y a hacer pequeños ejercicios con las piernas. Sentia fuertes dolores de espalda a causa de pequeñas rozaduras producidas por la larga postración en la cama. Tenia los musculos de las piernas agarrotados por la misma razon, y le costaba horrores caminar sin la ayuda de alguien.

Los escasos alumnos que se habian quedado en el colegio durante las fiestas hasta noche buena, se la miraban con curiosidad, sorprendidos por su aspecto completamnte enfermo y famélico que presentaba la muchacha.

Cuando hubo llegado a la habitación se quedo mirándose en el espjo y se quedo completamnte sorprendida. En lugar de Hermione, la imagen le devolvió un esqueleto de color blanco amarillento embarazado de cinco meses, con el pelo extra larog debido a los efectos secundarios de una pocion proporcionada por la señora ponfrey para evitar la perdida y la salud de las niñas. Sonrio al ver a la altura en le ue quedaba el comienzo del tinte que llevaba antes del accidente, a la altura del trasero. Se volvio a fijar en su aspecto y se mareo un poco y tuvo que sostenerse a Ron. Este, la cogio en volandas y, con ayuda de Harry, la cambiaron y la dejaron descansadn placidamente en su habitación.

Era 24 de diciembre, noche buena. Hermione habia recuperado su peso, su vida habitual y su aspecto, a excepcion del pelo que habia cortado lo sufiente para qué no se viene las puntas de otro color diferente. Lo llevaba rizado y bien colocado.

Muchos de los alumnos, ya habian regresado para le tipico baile de noche buena. Mientras los efos preparaban la cena, el resto del colegio estaba completamente revolucionado, lleno de parejitas de adolescentes y no tan adolescentes que aparentaban tener aires muy navideños.

Hermione Paseaba con Harry a primera hora de la mañana, por le enorme lago completamente helado. Hermione si iba fijando la cantidad de criaturas magicas que habian quedado petrificadas por el cangelacion y se preguntaba si seguirían vivas para la primavera y el deshielo. Se quedaban grandes espacios de tiempo completamente ausente del mundo que la rodeaba.

"estas bien?" pregutno Harry, al ver que no contestaba s uss preguntas ni participaba ne la conversación.

" Si, Si... solo... solo un poco cansada"dijo sonriéndole.

"Espera" se acerco a un enorme roble muy cercano al lago. "Febris" mediante ese hechizo, derritió la nieve del suelo y seco las hierba que consegua sobrevivir a las bajas temperaturas. Harry se sento y Hermione quedo en su regazo. La pareja se quedo mirando al vacio.

"¿Qué te preocupa?" La muchacha nego con la cabeza.

"Nada que me estaba acordando de lo diferentes que fueron las navidades pasadas...Que tu estabas en la playa y yo trabajando"Harry rio y la metio dentro de su capa, estaba temblando de frio. Puso las manos sobre su barriga, le encantaba hacer eso. Dio unas ligeras palamditas.

"Que susto nos hemos dado verdad?" dijo mirando tiernamente a Hermione.

"Si" Se besaron. Al poco Hermione quedo un poco traspuesta sobre Harry.

"Hermione despierta" dijo Ron aproximadamente una hora mas tarde.

"Dime" dijo mientras se desperezaba y miraba la cara de Harry, que tambien se habia quedado dormido.

"Se esta celebrando la junta de expulsión de Zara" Hermione e levanto rapidamente y corrio como buenamente pudo hacia la sala donde se solien celebrar ese tipo de reuniones. Los alumnos la miraban impresionados, sobre todos sus alumnos, no sabian que estaba embarazada, y era la primera vez que se pasaba sin su enorme tunica de lana con la que ocultaba el embarazo. Se sintio extrañamente orgullosa.

Paro mirando las enormes puertas de la sala. Llamo lentamente a las mismas. En la sala solo estaban los tres directores de los colegios y en el centro, Zara sentada en una silla.

"Grangerª" dijo Dumbledore gratamente sorprendido. Zara se giro tan precipitadamente que casi se cae de la silla. Su rostro era de una depresiva y estaba como verdoso. "Granger, que hace aquí?" pregunto Dumbledore de nuevo.

Hermione tomo aire, no tenia ni idea de cómo ibana reaccionar los directores ante lo que se disponia a hacer. Jamas se habia enfrentado a esa situación, también era cierto que tan solo era profesora desde hacia unos meses.

"vera señor...¿Van a expulsar a zara?" Pregunto mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentada la chica.

"Si, es una de las posibilidades mas probables que estamos manejando...."Dijo el profesor Flitwick con su voz de pito habitual.

"Vera, no es por parece intransigente ni mucho mas lejos de intención, pero... creo que todo lo que paso no llega a ser su culpa del todo..."Los tres se miraron sorprendido y Zara comenzaba a hacer cosas extrañas "La chica solo estaba rabiosa, por que habia suspendido mi asignatura y según tengo entendido, era la unica que le habia quedado... Me aventuro decir que sentia vergüenza delante de sus hermanas, las cuales, si que habia sido aprobadas y eso genero una rabia y con ella, una cantidad increíble de magia almacenada que fue incapaz de controlar. Por una accion que se va fuera de nuestras manos, es injusto castigarla rompiendo su varita y expulsándola del mundo mágico...ya que para el mal que hizo no la utilizo, la varita me refiero. ¿Quien de ustedes o incluso yo misma, no hemos hecho daño involuntariamente a un ser querido o a un conocido.?"Zara temblaba como una hoja y la cara estaba todavía mas verde que antes.

"Granger, de veras considera usted, que no es necesario suspender a esta chica y romper su varita?" dijo Mcgonagall. Hermione negó con la cabeza de manera rotunda. "Pues asi sera...Hermione Granger usted es la que sufrió el ataque y la que tiene la ultima palabra.... su presencia aquí la ha honrado. Puede retirarse." Se volteo sin mirar a nadie y salió con paso ávido de la sala, con un gran sentimiento de satisfacción personal. En la puerta estaba Harry acompañado por un enfadado Ron y una indignada Elle.

"Como que te vas? En noche buena???"ª gritaba Ron.

"Si, mi hermana acaba de tener a mi sobrino y quiere que este con ella, no creo que sea tan difícil de entender. Tu lo mas probables es que tambien vallas a ver al hijo de George cuando nazca o no?" Ron quedo callado.

"Si pero El niño de George no nace hasta dentro de dos meses, no en noche buena..."

"SI pero dentro de dos meses es nuestro aniversario de boda, y si tu te tuviese que ir yo no me iba a enfadar, pero claro tu y tu inseguridad siempre estas con las mismas." Hermione se acerco a Harry, y con la conversación que había escuchado no le había echo falta escuchar nada más. Ron era un hombre enorme y que austaria a cualquiera, pero Elle, Aunque de mediana altura y delgaducha, tambien daba mucho miedo.

"Mira sabes lo que te digo, que hagas lo que te salga del culo....pero a mi me dejas en paz."

"Te odio Ronald Weasley..."Grito Elle.

"Pues acuérdate que estas casada conmigo" Le grito Ron mientras se alejaba del salón. Ele se volteo cogio sus maletas y salio del castillo en dirección a la estacion de Hogsmeade.

"Estaran bien, asi discuten siempre.." dijo Harry sin darle importancia. La agarro de la cintura.

"Al final la van a echar o no?" Hermione zarandeo la cabeza. Harry bajo a besarla. "No sabes lo que te quiero..."Volvio a besarla y abrazarla. Alguien carraspeo en la puerta. Zara con los ojos llorosos.

"profesora Granger, muchas gracias por hacer lo que hizo,..y sineto mucho lo que paso." Se tiro a su cuella mientras Harry no haci mas que reirse. Al instante salio corriendo hacia sus hermanas saltando y griatando.

"Que maja....bueno vamos al cuarto que yo me tenog que cambiar para la cena...."

"pero si todavía no hemos comido cielo!" Hermione rio.

"Ya pero no se que me voy a poner esta noche y tampoco lo que me voy a hacer en el pelo... a que me vas a subir la comida al cuarto???" Dijo poniedo un puchero.

"bueno vale.... vale vale... pero ponte bien guapa que quiero presumir de novia..." Rió.

Esa noche todo el mundo parecia que se habia metido en fomrl, estaba todos muy guapos, hasta el mas feo y vicerversa estaba que parecia un modelo. Hermione llevaba una tunica ajustada por el pecho y en la tripa cai con una vuelo muy bonito. Iba agarrada del brazo de Harry, que tambien iba muy muy guapo. Por otro lado, Ron iba basten guapo, pero con un semblante muy enfadado, agarrado al brazo de su Hermana que no hacia mas que perder la vista por Draco. Hermione rio y Harry torcio el gesto, no le hacia ninguna gracia, peor no abrió la boca.

"Que quiere de cenar señorita Granger?"le dijo la carta gastronomica nada mas abrirla.

"Creo que tomare un poco de Budín de pan de cielo, con chuletas de lechal de segundo."Al instante aparecio la comida. Estaba realmente exiquisita.a eso de media noche empezaron a cantar villancicos. Cuando el grupo de muscia empezo a tocar, Hermione fue a bailar con Harry.

"Esta todo muy bonito verdad?" decia Hermione sin parar.

"la verdad es que si."decia el chico mietras intentaba besar a su novia. Pero esta se resistia. Harry lo dejo por imposible. Ya se verian las caras por la noche. Hermione vei divertida como Ron bromeaba con algunas de sus alumnas en un corrillo entre las que se encotraban las Hermanas McKenzie.

Fue una noche excepcional.

Los dias pasaron y todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad yhermione estaba espcialemnte feliz, pero no todo era alegria en el castillos. Cierto pelirrojo se comia la cabeza desde hacia ya una semana.

Ron caminaba de un lado para otra sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza, estaba agobiado, jamás había echo semejante barbaridad, como se filtrase se produciría un enorme escándalo y no quiera pensar en lo que pensaría su esposa.... Se sentía sucio.

Llamo a la puerta de su habitación y paso delicadamente.

"Elle, veras mira queria hablar contigo de una cosa muy seria." Ron queod parado de golpe, Elle estaba llorando. "Que te pasa?" pregunto preocupado

"ESTOY POR FN EMBARAZADA!!!!"grito mientras se lanzo a sus brazos. Ron fingio alegria, pero aquello solo complicaba las cosas. Ahora le seria el doble de difícil decirle que le habia sido infiel

Continuara....

Bueno bueno bueno, espro que os haya gustado, no s muy larogo pero me costo mucho tiempo escribirlo y flor sabe ke si...

Weno como es costumbre reciente pondre un pequeño Spoiler

"Cmo me has podido hacer eso" decia mientras derramaba sus lagrimas de manera increíble. "Deposite todo mi amor en ti y mi confianza, me pegue con todo el mundo por ti paa que ahora me salgas con esas?"

"Lo siento de verdad, yo te quiero mucho, contigo se lo que es el amor"

weno weno weno, poss nada mas ke decir.... jejejeje el proximo capitulo interesantidto y ha pasado ya unos meses.... bssssss

Onag y Minerva Radcliffe


	18. Flash back 1 Setos traicioneros

ATENCION: CAPITULO CON CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO; SI LO LEEN ES BAJO SU RESPOSABILIDAD! YO AVISO; PARA QUE LUEGO NO DIGAIS!

Jeje flor es de los ke a ti te gustan! Gaya, v a sufrir! muajajajaxD

Cap 18

"Flash-backs"

Dos años, ya habian pasado dos años desde que una nueva saga Weasley se habia comenzado a fraguar. Y en ese mismo momento estaban pasado uno de sus mejores momentos, por lo menos para uno de sus miembros nucleares. Elle vivia con alegría casi su cuarto mes de embarazo, pero Ron por su arte, esta que no sabia si cortarse las venas o dejárselas largas.

"QUE HACER?? MALDITA SEA... QUE HACER??? Como se lo diga me deja, eso si no pierde el bebe por el disgusto... ya han pasado cuatro meses y no le ha pasado nada a la muchacha... por lo menos eso me dijo ella...Mierda soy despreciable......" Se sento en la cama de su habitación con la cabeza entre las piernas.

Flash-Back

"Pues no es tan difícil: Tan solo no deben ponerse nerviosas, si el bebe viene correcto, no es necesario estresarse mucho mas. "Decia Ron a dos de sus alumnas mientras bebian uno de los combinados mortales que preparaba Dobby con tanto esmero. "¿Ya te marchas marta?"

"Si, es que ya son las doce y media y he quedado con mi novio en quince minutos y quiero retocarme un poco antes en el espejo" dijo sonriendo. Se despidio con la mano y fue andando animadamente hacia los baños del primer piso.

"Profesro Weasley...."

"Ron.. llamame Ron, estamos fuera de las aulas y en vacaciones, así que sin ataduras vale Reese? (Riss)" dijo Ron sonriendo.

"ok... Ron y tu mujer?" Ron torció el gesto.

"Se fue a Londres a visitar a su hermana" dijo refunfuñando un poco.

" No quería molestar" dijo bajando la cabeza y ron negó con la cabeza. Reese Von Güttermerg ( se pronuncia Gittermorg) era la alumna mas destacada de la clase de Ron. Rubia con ojos turquesas y muy muy alta que vestia, para los cortos 17 años que tenia, como una verdadera monja. Jamas se la veía con las típicas faldas que llevaban las muchachas de su edad.

"Toma anda..." ron le paso otra combinado que la chica cogio temerosa. "Tranquil que no muerde" dijo soltando una carcajada.

Ella rio tambien con el. Estuvieron cerca de hora y media bebiendo y riendo juntos, Ron contándole anécdotas del hospital y toda la parafernalia que tuvo que montar para que un hada de los bosques pudiese tener al hado dentro de la sala por que se negaba a moverse de alla.

A la sexta copa de la noche Ron habia alcanzado y sobre pasado el punto de ebullicon, estaba borracho. Vio como Harry y Hermione se fueron del gran salon para sus habitaciones, y quedaban a pocos alumnos con sus parejas que poco a poco se fueron retirando tambien para darse el lote entre ellos.

Ron miro el reloj.

"uuuuuuiiiiiiiii son las tres es muy tarde no crees?" dijo Ron intentando no caerse de la silla... " jejeje mira Reese, mira como soplo" empezó a soplar al aire y a reírse a carcajada limpia. Reese se encofraba ya por los suelos.

"Como siempre soples asi vas de cráneo.... mira se sopla asi" empezaron los dos a soplar como idotas. Empezaron a hacer pequeños concursos de haber quien soplaba tan fuerte como para mover un hielo.

"Oye...mira ¿ Que es un burro con un hombre encima?" Ron nego con la cabeza. " Un burro de dos pisos...." otra vez al suelo de la risa.

" Ronald Weasley!!!!" grtio Mcgonagall. " que ejemplo tan pueril para sus alumnos mas jovenes, esta muchacha todavia no ha cumplido la mayoria de edad y mire como va, cocida hasta los huesos en alcohol... que poca vergüenza.

" Tres... " dijo Reese sin parar de reir.

"Como dice Von Güttermerg??"

" Que me quedan tres dias para cumplir los 18"

" Me da igual... Weasley salga a los terrenos para que el aire frio le despeje un poco, y suelte ese vaso que le va a dar un coma etílico... Usted señorita... quedese aquí" Ron hizo una parodia de saludo militar y salio dsando tumbos del castillos haia la helada explanada de los Invernaderos. Hasta que llego a una zona con tupido arbustos vacios que muchas veces habia sido utilizados por los alumnos para relaizar pociones secretas y hechizos prohibidos. Quedo mirando la luz cimpletamente embobado. El aire fresco no hacia mas que marearle todavía mas. A los cinco minutos oyo unos pasos destras suyo. Reese se acercaba dando tumbos y partiéndose de risa.

" Te-te-te echo mucha bronca???" pregunto Ron mirando a la luna con cara de idiota y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

" No mucho..." hubo silencio largo. Ron estaba en lo que en ese mismo momento estaba mirando. Reese le agarro la mano y Ron quedo mirándola fijamente. Se produjo en silencio tenso y sus bocas se unieron precipitadamente. Reese le empujo a uno de esos arbustos vacios y se empezaron a rozar con tono lujurioso y vicioso.

La mente de ron no paraban de llegar imágenes de su esposa y de su boda, pero misteriosamente deseba realmente hacer eso. Necesitaba tomarla para el solo. Ron tumbo a reese en el suelo mientras la chica gemia bajito por el placer que le suponia la boca de Ron recorriéndole toda la piel. Pronto estuvieron los dos desnudos y rozándose apasionadament sobre la hierba humeda y fira.

Estaba ambos, sudorosos, a pesar del frio que hacia fuera y la baja temperatura de la hierba. Reese cogio su capa y la puso dejbajod e ellos para aislarlos del frio. Tumbo a Ron sobre esta y se afirmo en su entrepierna mientras se tapaba con la otra capa. Se adelanto y se quedo mirando a Ron, que capto su aliento a Alcohol.

"Hacia mucho que queria hacer esto" dijo siemplemente y le beso mientras empezaba a mover las caderas rítmicamente. Comenzo a gemir muy fuerte y Ron parecia fuera de si. La chica se incorpor mientras segui gimiendo y moviendo las caderas guidadas por las manos de Ron.

Este, que no habia estado nunca debajo y ver moverse asi a una mujer, le resultaba un gran espectáculo. Esto le excitaba el doble de lo normal. Se incoporo y ambos quedaron sentados moviéndose para no para de sentirse.

Las pecas y los ojos turquesa de Reese con el sudor y el gesto ninfomano la hacia el doble de bella, le excitaba mucho mas de lo que lo habia echo jamas su mujer, y curiosamente no le importo nada. Y eso le fastidiaria en el futuro. Los dos se movían de placer mientras sus leguas jugueteaban entre si. Parecian dos desesperados que jamas habian echo el amor. Reese emepzoa gritar.

Ron se contuvo para no llegar al orgasmo el tambien. Queria ver como se corria por lo menos un par de veces mas. Reese le clavo las unas en la esplada, haciendole unos tremendo arañazos, cuando el orgasmo era superior a ella.

La chica se bajo y quedo tumbada con las piernas abiertas, en las que Ron no tardo en entrar. Se afirmo de nuevo, presionándola bruscamente lo que produjo nuevos gritos y gemidos de su alumna. La besaba el pecho mientras subia y bajaba frenéticamente. Con el segundo orgasmo, le agarro del pelo y tiaba mientras Ron seguia con su trabajo en el pecho voluptuoso de la muchacha.

A partir de ese momento los orgasmos de Reese se sucedian uno detrás de otro, cada quince o 20 seugnos. Ron nunca habia estado con una mujer multi-orgasmica, pero el simple hecho de pensar todo el placer que esa chica estaba pasando por su culpa _((N.A: mucho hombres piensa esto y se corren solos xDDDDDD))_le excito tanto que tras tres minutos de orgasmo de la chica, Ron tambien se vino. No pudo contenerse mas. Reese seguia gimiendo mientras se acaba el ultimo de la noche.Ron callo sobre el hombro de ella exhausto. Se hizo a un lao y quedaron los dos mirándose.

"Sabes que estamos muy borrachos..."dijo Ron. La chica afirmo y se tumbo sobre el pecho de ron mientras se acurrucaban bajo la gorda capa de lana de Ron. Un moviemiento violento en los arbustos les saco de la tranquilidad.

"Que fue eso?" pregunto la chica poniedose sentada de repente.

"Agun estupido animal, estamos en un... hip... un..... " y ron empezó a roncar. Reese se tumbo y apens hubo apoyado la cabeza sobre Ron quedo dormida tambien.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se levsato con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, un frio tremendo y una extraña sensación de culpa que no sabia por que. Se extrao estar alli, no recordaba como habia llegado ghasta alli. Una brisa helada le estremecio, se dio cuanta de que iba desnudo. Apoyo la manos para levantarse y se topo con una superfici fris y muy suave. Se dio la vuelta y vio una gran cabellera rubia y una peil tan blanca como la nieve.

"Mierda mierda mierda" dijo gritando. Reese se desperto de inmediato de golpe y asustada, se fijo en Ron y empezo a gritar y a taparse como podia con la capa.

"Que hace aquí Ron...." pregunto asustada.

" No lo se, pero estamos los dos desnudos y durmiendo juntos... mierda no puede ser... tenog mujer y estoy intentando tener hijos..." Se puso las manos en la cabeza y un monton de imágenes de la noche anterior le empezaron a venir a la cabeza.

" Reese, tranquilizate, recuerdo algunas imágenes, al parece nos hemos acostado...." Dijo austado y empzando a vestirse.

" Si yo tambien recuerdo fragmentos...." Estaba muy asustada. Cuadno se hubieron vestido salieon como pudieron del seto hacia el castillo, ebian de ser como as once de la mañana. Gracias a Dios todos estaba muy cansados como para pulular por el colegio.

"Reese escuchame... esto no ha pasado de acuerdo... a mi me podria expulsar del colegio y a ti tambien...." eso no era lo que le importaba a Reese.

"Utilizamos protección???" Ron no habia caido en eso.

" No creo que no..." Reese se puso una mano en la boca. " Tranquila, te dare una pastilla para que no te quedes embarazada... ven." Fueron a su despacho se tomo la pastilla y ambos acordaron no volver a hablar del tema.

Fin del Flash-Back

Por una extraña razon, Ron no habia sido capaz e olvidarse de Reese. Seguan viendol moverse sobre el y le seguia excitando. Y eso le preocupaba, Sobre todo ahora que iba a ser padre.Estaba completamente Asuatdo, no sabia como decirselo a Elle. –NO SE LO DIGAS; YA NADIE SE VA A ENTERAR Y REESE POR SU BIEN SE LLEVARA EL SECRETO A LA TUMBA- una vocecila no hacia mas que repetirle eso a lo largo del dia.

"no se lo diré.... plin plin plin... ale borrado de la memoria" intento auto convencerse Ron.

Oyo golpes una par de golpes n la habitación de al lado y a su hermana llorar.

Salio precipitadamente par ve como le lazaba cosas a la cabeza a Draco Malfoy que tenia los ojos vidriosos y un chorrilo de sangre callendole por la frente.

"Cmo me has podido hacer eso" decia mientras derramaba sus lagrimas de manera increíble. "Deposite todo mi amor en ti y mi confianza, me pegue con todo el mundo por ti paa que ahora me salgas con esas?"

"Lo siento de verdad, yo te quiero mucho, contigo se lo que es el amor" decia draco mientras no hacia mas que esquivar los objetos que l lanzaba Ginny.

" Claro, tu has sabiado conmigo lo que es el amor, por eso tiene esposa y tres hijos CABRONAZO!!!!!!" gritaba Ginny y se metio en su cuarto sin terciar mas palabra que esa.

Continuará....

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, este es el primer flash-bacck de una serie de tres flash-back ke los ire subiendo semana por semana...

Jejej bueno este capitulo va pa mi hermana Zoe, Flor, Gaya y Monik! Muchos besos para todo el mundo y ah! El Spoiler.

_Ginny paseaba por la biblioteca cogida de la mano de Draco, no pdia creer lo feliz que se sentia. A los cinco minutos Draco se tuvo que ri por problemas con los de sus clases. Fue a la zona de periodicos viejos siempre que estaba alli iba a esa seccion le encataba cotillear cosas pasadas._


	19. Flash back 2 My personal Drama

Cap 18

My Personal Drama

"Yo te quiero de veras que si ginny!!" gritaba malfoy ante la atonita mirada de todos sus compañeros de trabaja y algunos alumnos curiosos.  
" Si de veras me quieres, por uqqe no me habias dicho que tienes mujer e hijos"

Flash-Back

Ginny corria por un pasillo de hogwarts una mañana de octubre que, como siempre, llegaba tarde para recoger a sus pipiolos. Se quedaba sin aliento todas las mañanas, después de tres años como profesora de infantil debería haber aprendido a llegar a la hora. Llego cinco minutos tarde y no tuve que lamentar perdidas. Esa mañana la dedicaron a aprehender a leer y a escribir.  
" A ver.... la M con la A... MA... la T con la E... TE... muy bien ahora podremos leer una frase completa.... Mi tio mete un mate... repetid todos siguiendo el papel..." estuvo asi toda la mañana realmente pensaba que como podia haber acabado asi..... se deprimió bastante.

Por la tarde se dedicaron a jugar con la plastelina mágica y Ginny se sento en la mesa viendo jugar a sus pipiolos. Se le ensombreció el rostro. Desde que rompio con Harry solo había salido con un hombre: Un muggle que cuando estaban a punto de comprometerse, la dejo tirada por miedo a que su hijo le saliese mago. De esto hacia ya dos años y desde entonces no habia catado ningún hombre. Ni mago ni muggle.

Se veia vieja y sola rodeada de gatos y de hijos que no eran suyos, enseñándoles a coger bien la varita y a decir MI TIO METE UN MATE. Se daba pena a si misma, tenia lo que llamaba el síndrome de Bridget Jones: Se veia gorda fea, basta que fumaba como un carretero y asi no podria resultar atractiva a ningun hombre sobre la tierra. Gracias al cielo sono la campana.

Los niños salieron detrás de las niñeras a sus habitaciones y Ginny respiro tranquila. Se encendió un cigarrillo y miraba el humo atontada. Cuándo volvió al mundo real se fue a la biblioteca a mirar los libros de heráldica( significado de los nombre), su sección favorita de la biblioteca. Alla estuvo mirando nombres estúpidos como Cojoncio ect. La señora Pince la expulso a patadas de la biblioteca y tuvo que salir como pudo con aquello enorme pila de libros que subian por encima de su cabeza y la impedían ver. Se guiaba por los tapices de las paredes. Se choco contra algo realmente duro y todos los libros cayeron al suelo las gafas de ginny quedaron a un par de metros de la masa negra con la que se habia chocado. Sin las gafas veia menos que pepe leches y parecia idota buscándolas por el suelo como un ciego que busca una moneda. Le pasaron las gafas y se quedo de piedra.

El malo malísimo Draco Malfoy le habia pasado las gafas y estaba recogiendo los libros y las cosas. Sus manos mientras recogían se tocaron un par de veces y Ginny sientio un extraño escalofrio y no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo todo el rato. Cuando hubieron terminado, no le dio tiempo ni a hacer un amago de coger los libros, Malfoy salio disparado hacia su habitacion sin media palabra.

Abrio la puerta y deposito con cuaido los libros sobre la cama de Ginny y salio sin mirarla. Ginny estaba realmente confusa. Se sento y tuvo que levantarse de inmediato para abrir la puerta. Un Draco completamente colorado se mostro bajo los goznes de la puerta.

"Oye..... vente esta noche a las nueve a mi cuarto, te invito a cenar. Es la 547 dos pisos mas arriba, te espero...." y salio como alma que lleva el diablo. Ginny se sintio mas confusa todavia. Acudiria por que notenia nada que perder, y ademas sentia un impulso increible por ver lo que le tenia prepardo Malfoy. Se vistio lo mejor que pudo en tan solo media hora y se dirijio con parsimonia al cuarto de este. Toco delicandamente a la puerte y un cohibido malfoy le abrio la puerta.  
"Pasa, pasa.... siento que este todo tan desordenado por se me ocurrio invitarte de improviso..." decia mientras se rascaba la cabeza y ponia caras esxtrañas. Ginny observo con detenimineto la habitacion. Se notaba la gran cantidad de dinero que la familia Malfoy poseia. Tenia una de esas teles magicas, que tan solo llevaban en el mercado 8 meses y eran tremendamente caras. La habitacion estaba dispuesta exactamente igual que la suya, con la diferencia que estaba mucho mas desordenada y parecia mas bien como una reunion de viejos amigotes del instituto. Se volteo y miro con detenimiento a Draco.

"Gracias por ayudarme antes con los libros...." le miro con deteniento. Era realmente guapo... Lucia una dentadura perfecta, tantos años de frenillos habian dado sus frutos. No era el niño granudo y con dientes de conejo que se habia marchado a finales de sexto curso.

"Por que me has invitado?" pregunto ginny cortando todos estos pensamientos de raiz. Draco la invito a sentarse en el sofá. Se removió un poco incomodo por la pregunta.  
" Veras..... tu.... tu a mi me gustabas desde hacia mucho tiempo antes de que me fuese a Madrid((( n.A: YUJUUUUUUUUU)))... mi padre no permitiría que tuviese una novia como tu. Hija de uno de sus enemigos consumados... en realidad me gustaban dos personas. Hermione y tu... pero hermione me fue desencantando con su estupidez y su prepotencia y tu me fuistes encandilando cada vez mas por que eras la antitesis de ella. Eras amable siempre sonriendo y no eras nada mandona. Jamas he podido comprender como erais tan amigas las dos. Me moria de celos al verte babeando detras de Potter...y para colmo luego me tuve que marchas de Inglaterra por mi padre y te pude decir lo que ralmente sentia....."

Ginny no sabia de donde habia sacado esa fuerza de voluntad, pero se vio morreando a Draco como si la vida le fuese en ello. Llevaba unos años sin besar a nadie pero se siento de nuevo como cuadno tenia quince años y besaba por primera vez. Cuadno se separaron la cara de Draco era un mosaico de sentimientos. Estaba alucinando por la reaccion de muchacha. Si le hubiesen dado para hacer una lista de posibles situaciones planteadas esa noche, la de ser besado espontáneamente por Ginny hubiese estado una de las ultimas. "Valla.... esto no me lo esperaba....." Ginny pensó por una decima de segundo que estaba siendo victima de la desesperación sentimental al esta apunto de acostarse con Malfoy, pero se vio disipada tras esa noche.

Habian pasado ya dos meses desde aquella noche en la que las lamentaciones de Ginny desaparecieron pos completo con la llegada de lo que ella llamaba su angel personal.  
Ginny paseaba por la biblioteca cogida de la mano de Draco, no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía. A los cinco minutos Draco se tuvo que ir por problemas con los de sus clases. Fue a la zona de periódicos viejos siempre que estaba allí iba a esa sección le encantaba cotillear cosas pasadas. A parte de la de heráldica era una de sus zonas favoritas. Quería saber que había sido la vida de Draco durantes los largos años que había pasado en España. Miro en los periódicos de aquel país y no venia nada y decidió mirar en las revistas del corazón. La única que había era una hermana gemela del "Corazon de bruja" ingles... solo que este se llama "Corazon de Meiga" (((N.A: esa pa mi niña Flor que vive por tierras de meigas))) Busco las revistas de entre los años 1998-2004 y como era tarde decidió llevárselas a su cuarto para poder ojearlas con mayor comodidad y poder reírse de Draco. De nuevo se repetia la escena que tantas veces había protagonizado. Cargada de libros por los pasillos, pero esta vez no tropezó con ningún alma. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el enorme librote. Busco por las portadas y empezó a ver con mayor frecuencia la cara de Malfoy y de su madre. Al parecer eran unos personajes muy cotizados dentro del mundo rosa en aquel país. Al llegar la mes de diciembre del año 2000 se quedo de piedra. Draco aparecía agarrado y trajeado a una mujer de largo cabello rojo y ojos verdes manzana inquetantes, vestida de novia. El corazon le galopaba mientras leia el sinuoso titular.  
Malfoy&Llull dos dinastías fuertemente unidas. Hoy 20 de diciembre de 2000, Draco Malfoy y Montserrat Llull, heredera y descendiente directa de Ramon Llull, se han casado en una ceremonia privada en la sagrada Familia de Barcelona, abierta especialmente para el evento. Mas información dentro.  
Lo abrio temblorosa y no hacia mas que angustiarse mas todavía al ver a su novio agarrado a otra melena roja, mas guapa y mas hermosa que la suya. Cundió el raciocinio.

"Se habra divorciado esas cosas pasan..." Cerro el libro, pro un viento azotador abrió la ventana y como si de una mano mágica se tratase escribió sobre la tapa del libro. "La verdad será descubierta" y empezaron a pasar hojas y mas hojas , arrancándolas de cuajo y dejándolas sobre el regazo de una Ginny que había comenzado a llorar mientras leía uno detrás de otro los titulares de la revista.  
_"Feliz luna de miel.... Montserrat espera su primer hijo.... Draco y Montserrat muy unidos con el nacimiento de su primer Hijo, al que han puesto de nombre Juan.... Segundo Hijo de Montserrat, juan tan solo cuanta con cinco meses... Xenia, preciosa Rubia Malfoy..... Spring de Draco, tres mebarazos en tan solo dos años.... Ariadna, cierra la saga Malfoy... de momento....  
_No vvenia nada ni de divorcios ni de crisis dentro de la feliz pareja.. todo era felicidad en torno a sus tres hijos. La ultima pagina fue mas de lo que Ginny puedo soportar.  
Emotiva despedida de Draco y Montse: Pronto volverá...sabe que nos tiene aquí siempre.  
El odio hacia la mentira se iba incrementando a medida que ella misma iba pasando las hojas y leyendo los titulares de los meses que había estado acostándose con ella.

Nos escribe todos los días, dice que nos extraña mucho..... No estamos en crisis, Draco y yo vivimos un feliz momento... por desgracia no podrá venir en navidad.  
y asi eran todos. Ginny arrugo las hojas de la revista mientras lagrimas de rabia corrían silenciosas por su rostro. Lagrimas de impotencia y de llanto comprimido.

"Soy la querida....soy la querida (( N.a: la querida es la amante sin conocimiento de la misma))" Cogió la varita y llamo a Draco. A los cinco minutos se haba personado en la puerta de su cuarto con cara de felicidad.  
"Dime nena..." se paro en seco. " que te ocurre? por que lloras?... no me asuuuu...." se fijo en las hojas arrugadas de la revista y se asuato de sobre manera.

No hacían falta mas explicaciones sabia perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba.

"Mira te lo puedo explicar todo"  
"Soy tu querida.... soy tu querida..." decía mientras le acorralaba. " que me tienes que explicar...."

"Yo me case con ellla medio obligado, tenia 19 años y no conocía nada de este mundo asqueroso... y mi madre me"  
"ME DA EXACTAMETNE IGUAL LAS CONDICIONES EN LAS QUE TE VISTE OBLIGADO A CASARTE.... LO QUE CUENTA ES QUE ME HAS ENGAÑADo... A MI Y A TU MUJER Y A TUS TRES HIJOS....LO PEOR ES QUE ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI" se adelanto y empezo a golpear a Malfoy. Este no se defendía se sentía mierda. Cuando paro de golpearle solo se le ocurrió decir.  
"Ginny yo te amo a ti...."

"NO ME TOQUES NO ME TOQUES"  
Fin de Flasch Back

"tu a mi no me quieres solo me quieres para meterla en caliente de vez en cuando.... solo me has utilizado, me has tratado de puta solo que a las putas se las paga...." se cayo al suelo de rodillas y vomito sobre el suelo. Elle y Hermione se acercaron para ayudarla y Draco también.

"vete de aqui luego vamos a platicar contigo...." la levantaron y Malfoy se dirigio a su habitacion.  
En el pasillo dos alumnas curiosas miraban la escena atonitas.  
"Fiona que escribes???" pregunto un de ellas.  
"Esto es carne jugosa para el periodico de la escuela"  
Todavia sigues con esa estupidez"  
"creeme este sera la bomba"  
Continuara...

Sinet haberme demorado tanto pero tuve seria problmas informaticos y peronales qu no he resuelto hasta ayer.  
muchas grcias por losrevius y pronto continuo

ONAG RADCLIFFE


End file.
